


Filling Spaces

by HazzLoubearStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, F/M, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Niall Horan - Freeform, Smut, Top Harry, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, bold harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzLoubearStylinson/pseuds/HazzLoubearStylinson
Summary: Being in love creates a neurological response identical to the effects of cocaine.To make a long story short: Love is just irresistible.Louis is happy. He has a steady job and a lovely boyfriend.One day, he has to show a new co-worker around. The one who throws his whole life upside down.Literally, with no mercy.Louis learns that life doesn't consist of fairy tales.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 24
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings
> 
> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thanks for reading my first story. 
> 
> I still have to warn you about some things tho:
> 
> \- This WILL be an MPreg  
> \- Explicit content (including swear words and smut)  
> \- I like every single member of One Direction. If you sense any hate towards one of the characters, please keep in mind it's a story and not real life.
> 
> There will be more warnings during the story. If you notice something, please feel free to send me a message. I will always listen to you!
> 
> Do NOT copy my work, please. I put a lot of work in working out the plot. I will report this if I see this.

Meet Louis. A 21- year old man with big blue – cerulean, actually – eyes and brown feathery hair. He has hips like a woman, an arse like he's been squatting his whole life and thighs of a professional footballer. Not that he is an actual footballer, although he practically lives for the sport. He just has a regular office job at Liam Enterprises located in London. They repaired computers and developed new software supporting better protection against hackers. Louis was proper gay without all the girly things and all that. That's just not for him.

He was Jake's boyfriend, the right-hand of Liam Payne. It was easy to describe Jake. All you had to do was to describe a red-head: Jake had straight red hair, red eyebrows, red eyelashes, freckles and a very light skin tone.

Liam was also easy to describe, but his character was different than Jake's. Liam was the boss of the firm, obviously. You could tell by the name.

He was tall, bulky and had thick, brown hair and brown doe eyes. Liam was a kind man, but when tiredness kicked in, he had a very, very, very short temper.

Jake and Louis went to the same high-school. Louis was a much-appreciated friend of Liam. The two men kept their work and their friendship separate. When the men are at work, they would always have a conversation about work, but when the two were out of that area, they chatted as if they were housewives. Almost every subject was discussed, except for business-related subjects. Even though Liam loved his work, it was boring talking about work in a night club.

Both Louis and Jake were happy with their three-year-long relationship. They met in Greece four years ago. It was at a wedding of one of Louis' old friends. They chatted, one thing led to another and here they are. Happy and content.

Their sex – life wasn't especially rough, but it wasn't exactly vanilla either. Their sex wasn't as exotic as Louis wanted: it hadn't gone further than licking whipped cream off each other's bodies and switching positions every now and then.

Louis was content with that, but it felt like he needed more adventure. He wanted to explore more. He didn't want to tell Jake. Otherwise, it seemed like he was ungrateful.

Currently, he was with his best mate, named Niall, at a printing office. They were having a secret coffee break. It was secret because it wasn't in their break hours and nobody – not even Jake – knew about this printing office. It looked deserted and it also smelled deserted, that didn't mean that the two friends cared. Anyways, they put a small table with two chairs and it looked comfier than before.

''Sometimes I wonder how the hell we manage to sneak out without anyone noticing.''

Niall laughed as Louis randomly asked his question. They've been doing this for almost two and a half years. No wonder why Louis asked questions.

''Stop worrying. Sooner or later you'll grow grey hair!'' Niall replied with a grin. He raised his cup to his pink lips as he took a sip of the nasty office coffee.

Louis was more of a tea guy. Every time he went to Doncaster, where his family lived, he bought at least ten packages of Yorkshire tea and took it back home. Jake didn't even dare to touch Louis' tea. As a matter of fact, the small man had a short temper with anyone who dared to touch his tea.

''But Niall, if Liam finds out we'll be in big trouble.''

''Yeah, I know, but I overheard a conversation.'' He took another sip of his cup. ''So, Anita and Dave were talking about Liam becoming a softie because Liam has met someone who actually cares about him and not his stupidly high income.''

Louis' shocked face made Niall laugh again.

What the fuck?

See, Liam hadn't been in a relationship for years. Five years to be exact. His last lover only wanted him for his money. When Liam found out, he was furious. He sent him away without hesitation. The man exclaimed that he 'would learn to love Liam'.

Ridiculous.

Louis felt bad for Liam. The weeks after the break–up he had been quiet, but if you pissed him off he was ruthless. He fired four people in two days because they mixed up the dates of their deadlines. It wasn't even fair to them. Liam was strict with deadlines, but he always made sure to send an e-mail to the chief of a department to make sure that his work would be delivered on time. That week he didn't check-up with the chief and it went wrong.

Louis and Niall had been quiet in those weeks and took fewer coffee breaks than normal. Whenever Liam was at their department or even around them, the two friends left, claiming they had to get some info at another department. They just couldn't stand the aura of Liam.

''Who has Liam met?'' Louis asked while he took a bite of his sandwich.

''I don't know, the only thing I know is that the man has a big cock.''

Louis almost spat his sandwich out of his mouth. ''Niall! You can't say stuff like that!''

The thing with Niall was that he always spoke his mind. It didn't matter whether they were good or bad. Nor the location.

''I'm sorry! Actually, I'm not. I'm just saying it for your benefit. I just overheard! I'm just repeating the words''

Louis couldn't hide his laugh anymore and started laughing, trying not to spit out his sandwich for the second time. The two friends laughed until Louis looked at his watch.

''Oh my god, we've been down here for over an hour. Shouldn't we go back upstairs? They'll notice.'' Louis packed up his stuff and tidied up the place. Soon the two left the printer office.

When the two friends arrived at their department, Louis shivered as the voice of Liam called out his name. Louis thought they were caught slipping away every time.

''Louis''

Niall rushed out of the area as fast as he could.

''Yes, Liam?'' Louis turned his small body to his boss and waited for the question. Liam and Louis always spoke formally to each other in order to not let other co-workers lose respect for Liam.

''I need you to show our newest colleague around this building. Tell him everything about our business and don't forget to introduce him to my PA, please.''

The last part of Liam's suggestion wasn't even a question, rather an order.

''No problem, sir. When will he arrive?''

''If I'm correct, he should be arriving in fifteen minutes.'' Liam lifted his wrist to have a look at his overly expensive watch. ''Yeah, fifteen minutes.''

''Okay, sir. I'll do it.''

''Thanks, Lou. And how many times do I have to tell you that you have to call me by the name my mom gave me.''

Louis looked up guiltily. The relationship of the two friends wasn't exactly platonic, so Liam told Louis that he could call him by his first name. And Jake and Liam were best friends, so it was obvious that Louis could call him by his first name.

''I'm sorry Li. I'm still trying.'' Louis laughed. ''But you weren't calling me by my first name either, so I think we're both wrong here.''

Liam's serious face turned into a playful expression. He had to laugh too.

''You're right, Lou. I hate to break this moment, but the rookie has arrived. Have fun! Don't forget to tell him the rules!'' Liam walked away as Louis turned to the person who walked in the office.

He was beautiful. 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis looked at the stranger. He was beautiful. He had chocolate brown curls and forest green eyes. He was tall and had a nice smile, which could light up the whole world.

His suit hugged his body all in the right places. You could see his tall legs and long arms. Through his white button-up, Louis saw a tattoo. Louis thought it was a moth or a butterfly.

He wasn't sure, he wanted to explore it.

His hands were big compared to Louis' dainty hands.

This reminded Louis of reality. The man was now waiting for Louis to return his greeting of shaking their hands. Where did Louis miss the part where the man walked over to him?

Louis almost slapped the man in the face to give him a hand. Again, he wasn't sure why his hand went near the Greek god's face. He was too beautiful for a bitch-slap. His grip was firm but still friendly.

''Hi, my name is Harry.''

His voice was deep, and he talked so slow. As if he made sure that the person had to hear each syllable he chose. It was alluring.

Louis felt like a teenager. His hormones were all over the place, even though he was an adult. He shouldn't be acting like this.

''Hey, my name is Louis. I'm assigned to show you around. How are you, Harry?''

Louis rolled Harry's name on his tongue. He is not even sure whether you can 'roll' a name on your tongue. It just felt like that.

It felt good. Really good.

''Nice to meet you. Louis. I'm fine, a tad nervous, but mostly fine'' Harry gave that dazzling smile to Louis. Again. The small brunette wasn't convinced of Harry's nervousness. He seemed perfectly relaxed.

Louis turned around and signed Harry to follow him. The smaller man had to remind himself that he had a boyfriend. His boyfriend. Jake, whom he was happy with. They had a very nice life together.

The two men strolled in the direction of the main hall. Louis would start his tour from the place where Harry arrived in at first. Call him eccentric, but it seemed logical.

''As you know, this is the main hall. The toilets are to the left and the cafeteria is to the right. You can buy food there and drinks, obviously.'' Louis and Harry walked to the office again.

''There is nothing special in this office, but I'll show you your desk.'' Louis spoke the truth. The office wasn't special. It was just a boring nine 'till five job.

The two men arrived at Harry's desk.

''You know'' Louis started ''You haven't said one word in the 10 minutes I've known you.''

Harry's face turned into a shocked expression. But it came as quickly as it left.

''I am distracted by your beautifulness.'' Harry replied. He slapped his hand across his plump lips. '''Shit, did I really say that?'' he giggled. ''Is beautifulness even a word? I thought it was beauty.'' Harry cackled behind his hand.

Louis couldn't help but laugh too.

''Thank you, Harold. I appreciate your honesty. Did you get the rules in your pretty head?''

The curly-haired man took a seat on his desk, instead of his chair. He looked surprised at Louis. ''That isn't my name, Lewis and yes, I got it.''

Both men looked at each other. After a silent moment, they couldn't help but start laughing. Louis couldn't deny the spark. That's if it was allowed. He had a boyfriend, he reminded himself again. Louis didn't want to cheat on Jake. He's not like that.

As if on cue, Jake approached Harry's desk. He didn't wear a suit jacket, probably because of the weather, since it was mid-July. They had to enjoy the weather since it was always raining in England. Or it was cold.

''Hey, Lou. Fancy joining me for lunch?'' Jake wrapped his arm around Louis' waist and kissed him on his cheek.

''Hi, dear. No, I just came back from lunch with Niall.'' Louis replied. He developed a blush on his high cheekbones. Not that Louis was obligated to tell Harry, but some part of him told Louis that he should've told him. That way he could avoid misunderstandings.

''Strange, I was downstairs the whole time and I haven't seen you go out at all.''

Shit. Jake didn't know about his 'secret – office', just like Liam and the other co-workers didn't know. Louis didn't tell Jake, because Jake could never keep a secret to himself.

''Yeah, because Niall already got our lunch and we ate at his desk.'' Louis lied.

Louis wasn't fond of lying, but he had to in order to save his 'little getaway'.

''Oh, okay. I'll be back in an hour.'' Jake pressed his lips to Louis' and left the building.

Louis took a seat on Harry's chair.

Harry. Shit, he even forgot that he was there.

''The cutie has a boyfriend. And it is the right-hand of the boss. I must say, that is impressive.'' Harry chuckled emotionlessly.

Louis frowned. Why was Harry responding like that? Not even one hour ago, they didn't even know each other, so why so judgemental?

''Yeah, it didn't come up, so I didn't mention it.'' Louis replied. His eyes were focused on his fingers. He was feeling uncomfortable for no reason. How could Harry have such an impact on Louis' emotions? He didn't even know the man, for heaven's sake!

''Well uh'' Louis had to break the dead-ass silence between them ''I need to explain the rules. There aren't many rules. The first one is to be always on time and if you aren't, you need to notify me or Niall. You start at 9 o'clock in the morning. Sharp.''

''Who is Niall?'' Harry asked. His beautiful eyebrows moved to each other.

''The blond-haired over there.'' Louis pointed at Niall, who was talking to Patty, a co-worker.

''Furthermore, when there is a deadline for something, you need to finish it. There are no excuses or whatsoever. The last rule, which is the most important, don't ever give out information to anyone outside this office. That is strictly forbidden.''

''What about relationships at work?'' Harry played with his pens on his desk. He made an o-shape with his index finger and his thumb and pushed the pen between his fingers.

''What the fuck Harry!'' Louis shrieked. He had never met such a pervert. It was actually very funny. ''Keep that dick in your pants will yah and yes, it is allowed, but it mustn't keep you from finishing your work.''

''My dick is in my pants. It's just the pen that's in between my fingers.'' Harry bit his lip.

The fact that Harry was so annoyed with Jake, like two minutes ago, and now he was acting 'happy', made Louis confused. Why would Harry act like that?

''Put it back!'' A pink flush decorated Louis' cheeks.

''Why? Are you getting uncomfortable?'' The green in Harry's eyes became darker. Almost black. He moved the pen back and forth again.

Poor pen.

''Y-yes this is making me uncomfortable. Act like an adult would yah?'' Louis couldn't hide the twitch in his fingers.

''Why are you stuttering. A beautiful boy like you shouldn't be stuttering because of me.'' His tongue made its way between his lips. The muscle wetted Harry's plump lips before it made its way back into his mouth.

The blush on Louis' cheeks became even darker if it was actually possible. His blue eyes shone in the sunlight and Harry noticed the tan of Louis' skin.

''I-I'm – fuck – I'm not stuttering'' Louis replied timidly.

''You sure, bec-'' Harry was cut off by Niall.

''Hi there, I'm Niall. What's your name?'' Niall swung his arm around Louis' shoulder, which almost made the chair fall. Louis held on the chair, while Harry put the pen back on the desk.

''Niall watch out!''

''Sorry, mate.'' Niall smiled.

''Hey, I'm Harry. Harry Styles.''

Fuck. Even his last name was sexy.

''Niall Horan. I'm sure Louis told you my name already.''

''Yeah, he did, and he just scolded you.'' Harry replied.

Niall cackled, which led to some dirty looks from other co-workers. ''Yeah, you're right. Your chill mate, you wanna hang out with us?''

Harry smiled. ''Yeah sure!''

''Cool mate! See you around!'' Niall walked to his own desk.

Now he was forced to hang out with Harry since Niall left.

Not that Louis minded.

Louis almost forgot to introduce Harry to Lucas. Lucas was Liam's PA for a long time. He was chill and always delivered his work – Liam's coffee – on time.

''Harold, follow me. I'm going to introduce you to Mr. Payne's PA.'' Louis raised from the chair of Harry's desk.

''What do I have to do with the PA.'' Harry asked.

''When you finished something, you have to give it to Lucas if Liam's not present.'' Louis answered. They went into the elevator and Louis pressed on the 40th button.

''So...how long have you been working here?'' Harry's hands were intertwined and he twiddled with his thumbs. He rocked back and forth on his heels, while he looked at Louis for an answer.

''Almost four years. How did you end up here?'' It was Louis turn to ask a question now.

''Found it on the internet. Just got my degree in business. I could start my own, but I want to take things slow, you know?''

''Oh my god Harold, how old are you?'' Louis questioned.

''Just got twenty. How old are you?''

Louis chuckled. He as so young, but he acted like he was even older than Louis. It was cute and attractive.

''Twenty-one, love.''

''Oeeh, we're already at the pet names stage!'' Harry responded cheekily.

''Harry, we're in England. Everybody calls each other with pet names. Don't exaggerate.''

Louis rolled his eyes to the younger boy. They reached the 40th floor and left the elevator. ''Here is where Mr. Payne, his PA, Jake and his PA all work. Lucas' desk is over here.'' Louis pointed at an empty desk.

''Where is he?'' Harry asked while he ran his hand through his luscious brown curls.

''Only God knows where. I'll call him up by his peeper.''

Louis went to sit at Lucas' desk. He pressed a button to make Lucas' peeper, obviously, peep. Not even a minute later, the two men could hear a loud peeper through the office.

''Lou! How are you? Haven't seen you in ages.'' Lucas had an enormous stack of paper in his hands, which he put on his desk. Then turned off the annoying peep. He had short brown curls and had just the right amount of scruff. He had brown eyes, which were wide with confusion and surprise.

''Hey Luke! I'm fine as always. I think I haven't seen you in ages.'' Louis gave a small hug to the lad and got up from Lucas' desk. Lucas did seem to notice Harry so he introduced himself.

''Hey there. I'm Lucas. It's a bit rude of Lou not introducing you.'' Lucas stuck his out hand to Harry with a flirtatious smile. Harry accepted his hand with a bit of hesitation.

''you didn't give me a chance! Jumped right at the poor boy'' Louis interrupted playfully. Secretly, he was jealous. Even a cow could see Lucas flirting.

''Hello nice to meet you.'' Harry moved a bit closer to Louis because the man was creepy if you would ask him. He was way too nice to Harry and with the number of times, Lucas dragged his hands through his hair in 15 seconds, was weird.

''When you're finished-''

''I have to show my project or file to Lucas first and then I can give it to Mr. Payne, yes Lou. You just told me.'' Harry interrupted Louis. Louis rolled his eyes and nodded.

''Cheeky one, isn't he?'' Lucas pointed to Harry.

''Yes, he is, Luc. Yes, he is.'' Louis smiled at Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Thanks for reading the second chapter :)
> 
> Please leave kuddo's and comments! I'll read all of your comments


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cringy smut ..  
> Anyways, leave comments and kudos! :)

''May I ask who that boy was?''

Jake came out of the shower. He had a towel around his hips and used another towel to dry his straight red hair.

''Which boy?''

Louis frowned while looking up from his laptop. Louis showered the minute after the two men entered the house. Jake made dinner (Louis couldn't cook) while Louis showered and after the shorter male finished, Jake went in the shower.

Louis didn't like to eat alone, so he always waited for Jake, while he finished some work.

''The one you had to be the tour guide for. Who was that?''

''Oh, Harry. He's new here. Liam wanted me to show him around and explain him the basics and all that. Why?'' Louis took off his reading glasses, as Jake put on some boxers.

''He is shady. Seems to like you a lot.'' Jake put his dirty clothes into the bin and folded up his towel and put it over the weird holder. ''Comin'?''

Louis zipped his Lion King onesie up and followed Jake into the kitchen. Sue him, they were warm and comfy.

''Love, we are not fucking or something like that. I don't even know the man 24 hours. Why are you so worried?''

Louis took two plates out of the cupboard, while Jake heated the food by turning on the stove.

''It's not that I don't trust you, but it is the lad that I don't trust. Have you seen the looks he has been giving you? Like he's fucking you with his eyes'' Jake took the pan off the stove and shovelled the food on the plates. Louis knew he was right. Especially with the pervert actions today.

''Well, he has been funny all day and nothing but sweet. Stop worrying and give me my food, I'm hungry.'' Louis whined. He took a seat behind the table.

"What do you mean 'sweet'?" Jake stopped halfway eating his food. He didn't like the word in the context. It felt like the man was stealing his boyfriend from Jake.

"He was polite and funny. He didn't do anything sexual or something." There was the blush again. Louis blushed for the third time that day. This time it was because Louis was lying. He did do it on purpose, but only because he didn't want Jake to worry.

The lying part, not the blushing part.

"Then why are you blushing. It's adorable, but I despise it now."

"It's turning me on. You have never been this possessive before." Louis said sheepishly.

"Oh yeah?" Jake smirked.

"Yeah and stop it. Julio is getting excited." Louis answered. He named his dick Julio because Julio played a big part in his life and still did. He could never live without him.

Jake cackled. ''This is why I love you. You always turn your horniness in humour.'' Jake tried to take another bite of his grilled chicken, but he couldn't stop laughing.

''Stop it, Jake.'' Louis blushed harder, if possible.

''Stop what?'' Jake smirked again.

''Julio woke up. Fuck you, Jake. Take care of it. It's your fault.'' Louis let his spoon drop and got off the table.

''As you wish my little King.'' Jake lifted Louis by his thighs and started kissing his pink slick lips.

Jake dug his fingers in Louis' round ass while walking to their shared bedroom. Louis ground against Jake's crotch. Because of the sensation, Louis moaned high in the back of his throat, which caused them to break the kiss. Jake moved his lips to Louis' neck and started sucking love bites.

''No marks Jake, you know how Liam gets when he sees them.'' Louis dug his nails into Jake's shoulders.

''Hmm, I don't care.'' He continued sucking love bites into Louis' neck until he pulled away to pin him onto the bed. Jake took Louis' onesie off and kissed a path of feather-light kisses to Louis' boxers. Louis couldn't help but moan to which Jake responded with a groan. He took off Louis' boxers and kissed the base of his shaft.

Jake rolled off Louis to take off his boxers and kicked it off with his legs. He rolled back and rested on his elbows, so he hovered above Louis.

''I love you.'' Jake smiled and kissed Louis with passion.

Louis threw his arms around Jake's neck and kissed Jake back. After a few minutes, Louis lifted his hips off the bed, so he grounded into Jake's crotch. He whined against Jake's lips.

''Eager.'' Jake smirked and he dragged his left hand to Louis' cock. When he wrapped his hand around Louis' cock, Louis moaned, because of the intense pleasure.

He moved his hand up and down his shaft. Louis lifted his hips to chase the pleasure. This went on for minutes. Louis wasn't sure for how long, he couldn't think. Jake turned the small boy on his belly and kissed his tailbone, right when Louis got up to his hands and knees.

Louis heard Jake rummaging in their nightstand for the lube. He moaned again, because of the anticipation. ''Get on with it.'' He lifted his hips and moved it from left to right. Louis was impatient.

''Hold still, baby.'' Jake gripped Louis' hips with one hand, while the other hand manoeuvred with opening the lube. When Jake managed to open the bottle, he poured the sticky substance onto his fingers.

With his index finger, Jake circled Louis' hole. He went on with the circular motion until Louis was relaxed enough. Jake sunk his first finger into Louis' tight hole, then a second and finally the third.

''Jesus. You're so tight.'' Jake whispered. Louis whined again.

''C' mon Jake. Don't make me beg.'' He wriggled his arse to make a point.

''Okay, okay. My impatient boy.'' Jake pulled his fingers out of Louis' arse and wore a condom before he slicked up his cock. He moaned when he touched his shaft. He didn't realise that he neglected his Junior.

Jake pressed in his boy while murmuring sweet nothings in his lovers' ear. Louis squeezed the pillow where he placed his head on until his knuckles turned white. He felt the burn of the stretch and sobbed.

Jake waited for a few minutes before he started moving. He started with slow, languid moves and then he moved faster. Louis turned his head so he could kiss Jake. It was messy, tongues moving against each other and teeth clacking. It couldn't be better.

Louis groaned at a particularly hard thrust. ''Right fucking there.'' Louis moaned. He fisted the bedsheets now, so hard that his knuckles turned white. He couldn't keep his hands still, kept clenching and unclenching his fists. His senses were in overdrive, lost in pleasure.

Just when Louis thought Jake couldn't speed up, he proved the opposite. It didn't take long before both men reached their climaxes.

After dealing with the aftershocks, Jake pulled out and disposed the condom. Louis was fast asleep. Jake followed with a smile playing around his lips.

The following day the two men got ready for work. At 8 a.m., Louis and Jake were at their own desks, looking at the paperwork.

''You are glowing! Why are you glowing?'' Niall walked into the office with a large paper bag in his left hand. Probably breakfast and lunch. Mostly breakfast.

''Good morning to you too Niall. I am not glowing, why?'' Louis replied with a sly smile.

Niall completely ignored the boy's greetings. ''You and Jake had sex, hadn't you?'' Niall' s eyes widened with excitement. He raised his hands to his cheeks and released a very manly squeal. ''I'm not ready to be an uncle yet!''

''No Niall, we used protection. Could you please stop screaming? I don't want everyone to know I got dicked last night.''

''Hello!'' Harry's voice chirped. Louis looked up to the man, now in a black suit with vertical white stripes.

Niall snickered while Louis looked with a shocked expression. ''Hey, Harry. How are you?''

Harry smiled. ''I'm fine Niall. How are you?'' Niall said he was fine and left Louis' desk for his own. Fuck, this is awkward.

''How much did you hear?'' Louis questioned?

''Enough.'' Harry replied with a naughty smirk.

''How much Harry.'' Louis hissed. It wasn't even a question anymore

''Enough to hear Jake fucked your brains out last night.'' Harry bent to Louis' ears. For an outsider, it looked like he was showing Louis something on his computer.

Louis took a large gulp of air. His hands started sweating and red colour coated his tan cheeks.

''I bet he won't be as good as me.'' Harry went a step further and bit on his earlobe. His big hands rubbed Louis' underarm, while he shifted closer. That moment Louis realised he had Jake and not somebody who thought he was just a hole to fuck.

''In case you didn't notice, I actually have a boyfriend who, indeed, made love to me. I'm not a cheap whore.'' Louis hissed quietly. There were a lot of people while the two held a conversation, so he didn't want everyone to know he was, in fact, angry. ''Stop acting like I want you, Harold. You're wrong. We don't even know each other.''

The last part made Harry uneasy. He didn't want to show it, because it could bruise his pride. He decided to play it off smoothly.

Harry chuckled lowly. ''Sweetheart, I don't think that you want me.'' Harry moved even closer to Louis. ''I think you need me.''

''Fucking rascal. Go away.'' Louis shooed the younger lad away. Harry laughed while he got to work.

The whole morning went smoothly, until lunchtime.

''Lou, join me for lunch?'' Niall asked. He randomly stroked Louis' cheeks.

''Uh, sure, but may I ask what you're doing?'' Louis frowned. Normally, Niall was affectionate towards his food or when Louis was upset. He never showed affection out of the blue.

''Nothing. Cheer up, buttercup.'' Niall chimed. Louis' eyebrows found their way to each other again.

The two boys wrapped up Louis' desk, before leaving. Like every day, they went to their secret printing office, after picking up their lunch from the cafeteria. Niall left with a tray of two chicken sandwiches, fruit, cake and two cans of coke. You could almost say that he was eating healthy, but it was Niall. Louis simply bought a sandwich and also a can with coke.

They were just walking to the secret printing office when a curly-headed lad popped out of nowhere. ''Hi, guys!'' His bright smile prominent on his beautiful face.

''Hey!'' Niall responded while taking a bite of his sandwich. ''How are you, mate? You comin' with us?'' Niall asked.

Louis' facepalmed himself. Instead of actually facepalming himself, he closed his eyes in retaliation. He loved Niall, but sometimes he was such an idiot. He forgot that the printing office was a secret.

''I'm fine Ni.'' Harry felt comfortable around the Irish lad. ''Sure, why not?''

''Niall.'' Louis hissed. He couldn't help it. They didn't know Harry. Don't get him wrong. Louis liked the lad, but if everyone they met knew about the printing office, it would turn out disastrous.

''What Lou?'' Niall asked innocently.

''You fucking leprechaun, now he knows.'' Louis hissed again.

''Oh, oooh. Shit, sorry.'' Niall stopped eating his sandwich and explained the still-oblivious boy about the secret printing office. After the brief explanation and the death-threats of the Irish boy, which didn't even sound like a threat to Louis, Harry ensured the two friends – which could become three – he wouldn't tell a single soul.

That's when their friendship started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Please leave comments and kuddo's :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> A bit of a filler
> 
> kudos?

As the days went by, their friendship grew and Harry got a hang of the work. Every morning, he was fifteen minutes earlier than Louis and Niall. Harry's pervert jokes didn't stop and it seemed like Louis' blush was permanent now.

Saturday. It was the day everybody in England decided that their fridge was empty and needed to refill their stocks. It wasn't a secret Louis hated to do grocery shopping. It was just too busy

''I wanna stay at home, Jakeee.'' Louis whined.

''Why?'' Jake questioned. He bit his upper lip while reading over the shopping list, occasionally adding some things.

''Cause it's bloody cold. I don't wanna go outside.'' Louis pointed at the window and as if on cue, they could hear the low howl of the wind against the cold glass. Even though it was spring, the weather – stubbornly – decided something else.

''But dear, we do this every Saturday.'' Jake responded mindlessly. ''Why did you put hoodies on the list? It's a grocery list, not a clothing list.'' The ginger turned his head to the brunet when he noticed the sloppy handwriting.

''It's cold, love. Have you seen the weather?'' Louis replied.

''Lou, it's spring. You can't wear hoodies anymore. It won't rain every day. '' Jake folded the small paper and put it in his breast pocket. He turned to Louis for an answer. The blue-eyed man rolled his eyes. Why does Jake make an argument out of everything?

''Yeah? Watch me.'' The small boy ran towards their shared bedroom and changed his long-sleeved shirt for a white hoodie combined with his black trousers. He came back with a smirk on his face. Jake couldn't even be mad at his boyfriend. He was rather amused than angry. Louis was always up for a challenge.

''If you want me to buy more hoodies, come with me.'' Jake challenged. Louis sighed loudly. ''Okay.''

Louis heard Jake mumbling a 'yes' under his breath. He fondly rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. He went to put on his white shoes and wore a windbreaker over his white hoodie. He waited for Jake to finish getting ready too and before the two left the house, they shared a kiss. Not even ten minutes later, the two arrived at the grocery shop. Jake took a cart, while Louis held the grocery list with his dainty hands. For a minute or ten, Louis mentioned each and every product on the list without any trouble. Everything went smoothly until they arrived at the breakfast aisle.

''No, we're not getting that.'' Jake stated. He crossed his arms and looked straight at a pouty Louis.

''But we're always eating healthy. I want some Lucky Charms, please Jakey.'' Louis pleaded and held the red box full of cereal, tightly in his arms, against his chest.

''Pretty please with a cherry on top?'' Louis smiled sweetly. Louis moved his hand like he was giving Jake a blowie. Jake chuckled.

''Promise to eat one avocado a week.'' Jake smirked. Louis arched his eyebrow like 'what in the name of God are you saying?'

''They're nasty. I'm not eating that shit.''

''The answer is no, then'' Jake stated again. ''And it is not shit, it's healthy. Now, put it back.'' Jake turned around and pushed the cart further.

''You didn't even buy my hoodies. 'f you want me to eat that shit, go get me some hoodies. And since when did you decide my food schedule?''

''My answer's still no. Now put it back.'' Jake scolded Louis.

The blood in his veins boiled, making his cheeks red in anger. Louis mumbled something like 'I'm not five' under his breath. Just when Louis moved to put the box back in the shelf, a deep voice stopped his movement.

''Put it in my cart.'' Seeing Harry didn't even surprise them, cause it wasn't the first time they saw somebody from work at the same grocery shop and it was Saturday, of course.

The two men hated it when they saw somebody from work. People would always lick Jake's ass (not literally), as Louis would call it because he was the right-hand of the CEO. This time it was Jake who was annoyed and Louis was happy. He found someone, who wanted to buy his favourite cereal!

''Harold! How are you, mate?'' Louis turned around with a big smile plastered on his face. Louis gave a side hug to the taller boy as Harry moved to do the same.

''I'm fine, Lou.'' Harry smiled, ''Put it in my cart before he sees it.'' The taller boy repeated himself. Louis didn't want to let Harry pay for his food, but he also didn't want to leave his cereal here. Yes, you heard it right.

His Cereal.

The shorter boy held the box tightly to his chest again and moved to Harry's cart. Before he put the red box in Harry's cart, he looked for his boyfriend, who was looking at some apples. He turned them around and wiped the peel of the apple.

The blue-eyed boy let a scoffing sound from deep from his throat. As if the sheen of the apple would show its healthiness. Louis put the box as fast as he could in Harry's cart. He didn't want to take a risk. If Jake saw this, he would be pissed at Louis. That would've led into an argument because Jake would scold Louis (again) and Louis didn't like to be scolded in front of other people. It made him feel small and embarrassed. He didn't like to be scolded at all. Sometimes, Louis asked himself why he put up with Jake, he always pushed Louis to eat healthily and went for a run early in the morning and woke Louis up. Everybody knew that Louis loved his sleep. He's like a grumpy cat when you wake him up before he wants too. But then Louis thought about the good times. That overpowered everything.

''Penny for your thoughts?'' Harry arched his beautiful eyebrow in question.

''How about my Lucky Charms instead of a penny?'' The smirk on Louis' face grew each second.

''Cheeky.'' Harry laughed. Louis put the red box in the cart and gave another hug to Harry, as a 'thank you'.

''What are you doing here?'' Louis asked. He cocked his hip and put his hand against the shelf.

''Isn't that obvious?'' Harry replied. Louis didn't have the chance for a comeback, because his – forgotten – boyfriend came back. Harry saw Jake approaching, but his attention was directed on the boy in front of him. He simply chose to ignore the red-head to piss him off. Harry did have some balls to ignore the right-hand of the boss. 

''Hello Harry. Louis, are you done?'' Jake interrupted their conversation, while he wrapped his free arm around his boyfriend. He sceptically eyed the red box of Lucky Charms in Harry's cart. Harry mumbled something incoherent under his breath. It sounded like 'rude'.

''How are you, Jake? Jake, innit?'' Harry asked for confirmation since the two never officially met. Harry's smile wasn't friendly but rather challenging.

''Yes, that's me. I'm fine. Louis talks a lot about you.'' He extended his hand to the green-eyed man. Jake welcomed his greeting, but instead of the firm handshake he gave Louis, this handshake was different. You could see that Harry didn't want to have physical contact with Jake, as well as Jake.

''I feel flattered, Lou!'' Harry shoved Louis' shoulder in a playful manner. That caused a slight collision with Jake, to which Jake closed his eyes to keep his cool. Louis shoved him back and soon enough, the two brunets played around.

''Guys, mind the other people and me, please?'' Jake interrupted the two boys, again.

''I'm sorry Harry, but Lou and I really need to go.'' Jake tried to smile sweetly, but he couldn't hide the scowl under his fake smile. He put a hand on Louis' shoulder in order to pull him back.

''Where to?'' The smaller boy obeyed to Jake's gesture and stood next to his boyfriend. ''I thought that we were going to do some shopping and then go home afterwards? And we're watching a movie too!'' Louis gasped. ''Harry you should join us!'' Louis gave an innocent look to his boyfriend. Harry's eyebrows shot to his forehead, which made Louis laugh.

''Why so shocked, Harold?'' Harry, obviously, looked for a way to annoy Jake. Louis practically opened the gate to heaven.

''Why not? What time does the fun start?'' There was a prominent grin on Harry's face. He looked at Jake for a few times, who was turning red of anger every passing second. ''Meet us in two hours. I'll text you the address.'' Louis waved and turned around. Jake looked at Harry. ''No funny business.'' He hissed. Harry mocked him and made weird hand movements.


	5. Chapter 5

Two hours later, the long brunet arrived at Louis' and Jake's home. The bubbly boy opened the front door after he heard someone knock on it twice. He actually knew who it was.

He couldn't deny the excitement. When he opened the door, he saw his new friend with a bowl, decorated with a cloth over it, in his hand.

''Hey, Haz!'' Louis greeted. Did he forget to tell you that he came up with a new nickname? Well, he has.

''Hey, Lou. Made you guys some brownies.'' Harry lifted the bowl with a smiley face. Louis stretched his arms to accept the bowl from his friend.

''Come in. Jake's in the kitchen. Making dinner.'' Louis made his way to the kitchen to give the bowl its rightful place on the counter, while Harry took care of his shoes.

''Lou'' Harry called out. His hand rested on the hem of his sock. Louis made his way back to the main hall. ''Mind if I take off my socks too?'' Harry showed his dimply smile again.

''No of course not. Make yourself feel at home.'' Louis' eyes lingered on Harry's ankle tattoo's when he took off his socks.

''If that was the case, I would be walking naked around here. Think you and Jake don't want that.'' Harry chuckled. Louis could hear the slight strain in Harry's face when he called out Jake's name. he chose not to comment on it and carry on with the conversation.

''You know what, Haz? I'll give you the honour to pick out a film. D'you want that?'' The accent of the Doncaster boy was surely prominent in that sentence.

''An honour?''

"Oh, Harry. You're so innocent.'' Louis put a hand on the check of the taller boy. ''I lived with five sisters and one little brother. Whenever we decided on having a movie night, the girls always picked a girly movie. My poor little brother always agreed with my sisters.'' Louis stared dreamily past Harry's face. He had to think of some funny flashbacks. He didn't remove his hand from Harry's face. ''Anyway, we had a little game. Whoever was first in the living room, got to pick out the movies. Obviously, I was the first. Always. So I always picked out the movies. Especially when I knew there was a new film!'' Louis patted his cheek when he finished his story. He jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Harry followed him like a puppy.

''Jake, we're heading to the living room. Will yah be okay?'' Louis planted a small kiss on the lips of his lover. Jake nodded and continued preparing dinner. ''Jake.''

Louis knew Jake didn't like Harry one bit. It wasn't an excuse to ignore Harry and be rude. Louis didn't like that shit.

''Harry's here. Don't you think you have to greet our guest?'' Louis arched his eyebrow. He had a stern facial expression that didn't give Jake a chance to argue. When Louis looked like that you didn't want to start an argument.

''Right, I'm sorry. Hello Harry.'' He stretched his hand reluctantly. ''How are you?'' Jake tried to smile. It looked more like a grimace than a smile.

''I'm alright. Thanks for having me.'' Harry replied smugly. He was aware of Jake's feelings towards him, but it didn't stop him from being annoying and polite at the same time.

''No problem. Thanks for the brownies. Think we can use it as dessert. Hope you like fish and chips?''

Louis saw that his boyfriend tried to make a conversation. It was the most awkward conversation ever. ''Harry loves it. Continue, love. We will be out choosing the film.'' Louis pulled Harry by his hand to follow him to the living room.

''That was the most awkward convo ever.'' Harry chuckled when Louis said that. Louis let Harry sit on the couch and turned on the telly.

''Let's forget about that. Choose, mate!'' Louis threw the remote to his friend and took a seat next to him. Harry pressed on the buttons, but it totally went wrong. He accidentally turned off the telly again.

''Oh my god. Are you from the Ice Age or something? How do you not know how a telly works?'' Louis threw his head back in laughter and he held his belly with crossed arms. Harry waited patiently until Louis was done laughing.

''Don't laugh at me!'' Harry swatted Louis' arm gently. ''I don't own one of those electronic devices. I watch movies on my laptop and my phone is more than enough.'' He shook his head from left to right in the last part of his sentence.

''What?!'' Louis's head shot up and he looked with wide eyes at Harry. ''Why not?''

''Don't need it.'' Harry shrugged his shoulders and stood up to turn on the TV. He only knew how to do it, because he simply paid attention.

''Enlighten me, please?''

Harry smirked at Louis, who was unaware of the begging. Even though it was a gesture of politeness. Just to test the waters, Harry said no.

''Please, Harry?'' Louis begged again. To emphasise his need to increase his knowledge about his friend, he put his hands together as if he was praying. Harry declined his question again.

Louis fell onto his knees and rested his elbows on Harry's thighs for balance. His eyes were pleading. Harry's – oh so famous – smirk appeared again. ''Nah-ah.'' There were a lot of pictures of Louis on his knees flashing through his mind.

Louis sighed and stood on his two feet again. He felt like a fool. Who's begging for an answer. He didn't even think it was so important.

''Fuck you, Harold.'' Louis shrugged his shoulders. ''Anyways, pick out a movie.''

Harry smiled and scrolled through the options. ''I have three options: The Avengers, Love Actually and the Breakfast Club.'' He stopped scrolling and turned his hand to his friend. He lifted his eyebrow in question.

''Action, romance or drama slash comedy.'' Louis tilted his head a bit to the side. ''I think romance will do.''

''Love Actually it is.''

Harry started the movie and put it straight away on pause so Jake wouldn't miss the beginning of the movie.

''Jake, love. Are you ready?'' Louis called out.

''Just a minute. There are three plates, dear, do I look like a waiter?'' Jake replied. Louis rolled his eyes. Drama boy. Louis walked to the kitchen, where he saw Jake fussing with three plates and a bottle of Cola.

''Lemme help you.'' Louis took two of the three plates. Jake took a hold of the bottle and held one plate in his free hand. The two men moved back to the living room, where Harry sat. Louis, purposely, forgot the dessert and glasses.

''Oh my god, the glasses and the brownies! Jake help me out?'' When Louis gave one of the plates to his friend and turned to his boyfriend. Jake nodded and followed him to the kitchen. As everyone in the house knew, Jake and Harry weren't keen on each other. This was a reason for Louis to clearly warn Jake about his behaviour towards his friend.

''Please, Jake, act like an adult'' Louis started out of nowhere while opening the cupboard and taking out three glasses.

''Uuuh-''

''You know exactly what I mean.'' Louis moved his body closer to Jake's. He put his hands on each side of Jake's face and kissed him on his lips. ''I love you.''

''Love you too, darling.'' Jake smiled and went back to the living room, with the bowl and a knife in his hand. Louis hoped he wouldn't kill Harry. He snickered to himself and followed Jake.

While the three boys were eating, they watched the movie.

''Why did you choose romance again?'' Jake questioned with a mouth full of food.

The two brunets shushed the ginger.

Ten minutes later, Jake took the empty plates to the kitchen and treated themselves with a dessert and took those plates – after eating the desserts, of course – to the kitchen.

''Those brownies were delicious, Harold.'' Louis rolled op his hoodie to his chest and slapped two hands on the pudge of his tummy.

The two remaining boys were a bit distracted, because of their full tummies. Louis couldn't remember ever being so full.

''Thanks, Lou'' Harry leant back on the couch. He undid the button of his jeans and, like Louis, slapped his hand on his own tummy.

Jake came back in a tracksuit. He gave the two friends a look and said ''You really made yourself at home. Twat.''

Jake huffed and laid on the couch on the other seat, with his head on the armrest and his feet perched upon the other.

Louis and Harry could only see the top of his head. Unless he moved his head upwards, the two boys were invisible for Jake.

Harry's smirk was present, again.

''What are you up to?'' Louis asked cautiously. Harry sunk further into the couch.

He raised his hand and put it onto Louis' knee.

Louis' eyes widened. He knew Harry had a thing for him, but he didn't think he would act upon his feelings in Louis' house. In front of Jake.

Louis shrugged it off. Maybe be it was a friendly gesture.

Harry eyed his reaction. He noticed the reaction of his friend and decided to take it up a notch. Harry's hand travelled to the other boy's inner thigh. He squeezed lightly, just to test the waters.

Louis' didn't want it, but he wanted it. He didn't know.

He felt Harry's hand travel further to his crotch. Louis' eyes moved to the man next to him. He saw the corner of Harry's mouth twitching while Harry's pinkie finger touched Louis' crotch through his jeans.

Louis' breath hitched as Harry's finger repeatedly moved on his crotch. His eyes travelled to Harry's. Harry wore his famous smirk (of course he did) while he kept moving his finger.

The blue-eyed boy moved his hand to brush Harry off. It didn't even last a minute before Harry was on him again. This time Louis moved to the other side of the couch.

Louis heard Harry sighing. ''Louis come back please.'' He made grabby hands towards Louis.

Louis shook his head and pulled his knees towards his chest. It shocked Louis that Jake remained oblivious to the whole situation.

Just like the last time, it didn't last long before Harry's hands found their way to Louis' knees. He pushed them apart and laid on his back between Louis' legs.

A crimson red colour decorated Louis' cheeks. ''Harry what the fuck are you doing?'' Louis whisper-yelled.

'''M just laying on your stomach, dear. Just wanna cuddle.'' Harry replied.

Harry stretched and wriggled his toes to get a small blanket from his feet. He placed the blanket over both of them and got comfortable. Harry huffed and turned onto his tummy. Louis was at a loss of words. His thoughts were all over the place. On the one hand, he liked the attention of Harry, but on the other hand, he had a boyfriend. Moreover, his boyfriend was just on the other side of this room.

Had Louis already mentioned he didn't have the heart to cheat?

Despite his thoughts, he rested his hand on Harry's back. It looked awkward if he didn't. Louis prayed Harry wouldn't try anything. The finger-thing was already bad enough. But as if Harry read his thoughts, he started swivelling his hips from left to right. Again and again and again.

Louis felt the feeling of euphoria running through his veins. His lungs filled themselves with oxygen as Harry kept moving his hips. The noise of the movie covered his own noises up. He felt his crotch filling up with blood.

No no no no no

Louis felt like he couldn't control the movements of his body. His hips were moving on their own. The noise of the movie dying down. His attention narrowed to Harry and only him.

The two friends kept gyrating their hips against each other. Their movements were almost desperate. Without finesse. Louis bit his lip harshly, successfully keeping out the noises. Jake didn't need to know the depth of their heathen ways.

Louis felt Harry panting in his neck. He buried his face in the brown curls and the vanilla scent of Harry's shampoo filled his nose. Louis felt shivers down his spine. The rough fabric of the denim, adding to the sparks. His teeth dug deeper in the flesh of his rose lips.

Their movements got stronger, with more purpose. Not even 10 minutes later, Harry heard Louis choking on his breath, a sign he would pop his cherry in his pants. Harry sped up his hips and his thrust against the smaller man got erratic. He felt Louis shuddering against him from his orgasm. Right after Louis, Harry followed. They creamed in their pants.

"What the fuck did we just do." The brunet panted.

Little did Louis know he had to watch his behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 and 5 were actually one chapter. I decided to split them :) Anyways, I will be asking questions (mostly 1-3) at the end of every chapter. Feel free to answer them, I might be using your idea! 
> 
> What will happen to their friendship?
> 
> Will something like this ever happen again?
> 
> What were they thinking?


	6. Chapter 6

Louis ignored Harry three days long.

After the movie, Harry went home. It was awkward and even that was an understatement.

Every time Harry got close to Louis, Louis walked the other way.

Louis was ashamed he did that with somebody else than Jake. He felt like he spilt his semen.

''What's gotten up in your ass'' The blonde friend stopped eating his food. If Niall stopped eating, he was serious.

''Nothing, why?'' The brunet played with his food. He wasn't able to eat since the incident. It surprised him that Jake didn't catch on. The ginger was too busy with his work.

''You haven't eaten in three days now. What's going on with my baby?'' Niall picked his hamburger back up and took a big bite of the greasy bread.

''Promise you won't freak out.'' Louis looked at his friend right in his eyes.

''It's not even possible. People would find out.''

The brunet explained the whole situation with his gaze fixed on his untouched food. During the conversation, Niall's eyes widened as well as his mouth.

With the food in his mouth.

''...So yes, I fucked up.'' Louis released a nervous laugh as he finished his story. Niall chewed his food before he spoke up.

''I'm speechless, but yes, you royally fucked up my dear.'' Niall responded. ''It sounds probably very wrong, but I don't think you should tell Jake. We all know how possessive he can be.''

''He is not.'' Louis was confused. Why wouldn't he tell the truth? Niall knew how much he hated lying, even though he lied a few minutes prior. About important things, such as the Harry situation, he wouldn't dare to lie. He just didn't know how to tell his lover.

''Lou, I'm not trying to cause any bad blood between the two of you, but please remember the day of the tour.'' Niall gave a pointed look at his friend. Louis remembered. Even the day when Jake and he had possessive sex over Harry.

''I know, Ni. I just wish I had never done that. It felt like cheating. Jake was even there, for crying out loud!'' Louis knew deep down that he liked the feeling of being adventurous but he didn't want to explore it this way.

There was a comfortable silence until Niall finished his food. ''I really wanna give you advice two, but for one, you're stubborn and secondly, it seems like you have to make up your mind.'' Niall stuffed his paper of the burger in the bin and left the secret office with a muttered 'cheers'.

Niall was right, Louis thought. He had to make up his own mind, in order to make his decision. He made a move to get up and resume his work, but as the small boy turned around, he met with forest green eyes.

''You do know that your cereal is still at mine, right?''

Is he fucking serious? His first sentence was about food? He didn't even apologise! Niall didn't even warn him about Harry's presence.

''Are you serious?'' Louis questioned.

''Yes.''

Louis chose to ignore it. He hadn't had a good night sleep in three days, which meant he wouldn't put his energy in something this childish.

''How long have you been standing there?'' Harry sensed Louis' ignorance of the previous subject.

''Long enough to hear you didn't tell Jake.'' Harry stepped towards the other brunet. Louis panicked. He didn't want another scene and especially not at work.

''Then you know how much I regret it. I think you should step back.''

Harry didn't pay attention to the warning as he stepped closer. Soon enough, he caged Louis in. ''You don't tell me what to do.'' Harry nosed at Louis' neck.

''Who the fuck do you think you are.'' Louis responded. His intention was to sound strong, but his voice disagreed. Harry bit his neck harshly. Louis let out a yelp.

''I know that you like it. I know you like me. Admit it.'' Harry hissed in the smaller man's ear.

Louis felt like he couldn't breathe. He tried to push the broader man off of him but to no avail. Harry's mind was clouded with lust, while Louis' mind was clouded with fear (of his own desire towards Harry).

To say Louis was confused, was an understatement. In the back of his mind, he saw Jake with a hurtful look in his eyes. The image of Jake turned into a blurry mess. The reason for the blurry mess was Harry's hands roaming on his body. Across his thighs, to his tummy, stroking his nipples and they stopped at his cheeks. The smaller man turned his head to the side, avoiding Harry's eyes.

''N-no'' Louis responded to his long-forgotten question. Harry growled and increased his movements. Hands walking the same path.

Louis was frozen. He tried to pry the hands off of his body but he caught himself following them and soon, he was touching the same places as Harry.

''Harry, st-stop, please.'' Louis shook his head while he held Harry's hands. One hand lifted off of his cheek and went for his chin. Harry turned his head so Louis had to look in his eyes. The small brunet saw Harry's eyes lingering on his lips.

Alarm bells rang in his head. It was possible to turn his head away from the dominant man, but he didn't. It scared Louis. Why didn't he turn away?

He felt hot puffs of air on his lips. When did Harry come closer?

The dominants eyes flickered up and down, looking for any signs Louis didn't want it.

Oh boy, there were a lot of signs, but Harry chose to ignore it. If Louis really didn't want it, he would've found a way to get Harry off of him. This led to their first kiss.

Harry shot his head forward and their lips collided in a rough kiss. Louis hands, which were still holding Harry's, found their way into Harry's luscious curls. Moans of pleasure erupted deep from in their throats. Harry's hands travelled to Louis' waist, his tongue asking for permission, which Louis gave without hesitation.

Louis tugged the curls of his current lover. He felt hands sliding under his thighs and lifting him up. As he was lifted, he wrapped his legs around the taller boy. The two men were rough. Louis fisted his shirt and Harry gripped his bum.

Even though Louis didn't expect to make the first move, he ripped the buttons of Harry's shirt and touched his chest. Louis moaned through he kiss as Harry tightened his hands on his bum, tongues still fighting for dominance.

Every nerve in Louis' body was highly sensitive to the physical and emotional feeling towards the other boy. He was able to hear the buttons of Harry's shirt hit the floor, to feel the drop of sweat rolling off his forehead, everything.

Jake was never this forward. Always so slow. That made Louis realise he was kissing someone other than Jake.

''S-stop. I can't do this.''

He weakly pushed Harry's shoulders with the hands he just used to explore Harry's chest. Louis was confused and it was even worse because his mind was fuzzy.

Harry moved to rest his head in the crook of Louis' neck, his chest heaving with the lack of oxygen. The two men were silent. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either.

Louis took the moment to think everything over. How could a man, whom he didn't even know for two months, could be so alluring. How could he make Louis cheat on his long-time boyfriend in less than three weeks?

It sounded like Louis liked to throw himself to any men who'd call him beautiful. Like he wasn't satisfied with the things he already had. This thing he had with Harry made him feel like a cheap fucking whore.

''I can hear your brains cracking.'' He felt Harry's kissing his neck before lifting his head. ''Tell me what you're thinking.'' Harry whispered. He didn't need to whisper, considering no one knew about the place but he didn't want to kill the mood.

''Please, Lou.'' Lips were brushing against the shell of Louis' ear.

''I don't know what I am doing.'' A tear rolled down his cheek and it was wiped away by Harry's thumb. They were still standing against the wall but this time, their hands were both at respectable places.

''I know.'' Harry responded. It wasn't meant to be cocky or anything, but deep down in his heart, he knew Louis was the one. It sounded like a fairy tale. Or love at first sight.

At first, Harry didn't believe in that sort of crap. He had had enough bullshit in his life, enough heartaches slash breaks. He didn't want to go through another, but no one is capable of controlling a heart. Harry knew his heart belonged to Louis and Louis knew his heart belonged to Harry. He just didn't know how it happened so fast.

''I'm not like this.'' Louis continued, not acknowledging Harry's response. ''I am happy you know. At least, I thought I was happy with what I had.'' He let out a humourless laugh. ''Now I know you. I feel like a puppy who lost its owner but you found me'' His arms circled Harry's neck and he laid his head on the broader man's shoulder. ''I don't want to like you but my mind seems to disagree.''

Harry smiled. Aside from Louis statement, he also laughed about the situation. Two minutes ago they were kissing and now they were having a deep conversation.

''I'm certainly not confused. I know I like you, Louis, and I can tell that you like me too. I know I haven't shown you in the right ways and I'm sorry. Let me show you, Louis.'' Louis felt Harry's thumbs circling on his thighs. Harry knew he took a very, very long shot but he needed to try.

He needed Louis.

As he waited for Louis' answer, he nudged his nose against the smaller boy. Silently asking for another kiss.

The smaller boy whined quietly, he did want to kiss Harry but his mind was still focused on the possible risks. Eventually, he weighed all the options and decided to kiss Harry. This kiss was passionate. Like they were trying to tell their feelings through it. They moved their heads so their lips would slot better.

After a few minutes, the two men parted. Breathless and lips turning into a deep red colour.

''I like you, Harry. But I think we cant do this. There are too many risks.'' Louis laid his head on Harry's shoulder again. ''I'm not able to cheat on Jake. I wouldn't want it for myself either.''

''Then leave him.'' To emphasise his seriousness, he lowered Louis to cross his arm.

Louis scoffed. ''Like it's that easy.''

''It is. You have to follow your heart.'' Harry placed his big hand on Louis' chest. At the place where his heart was located.

''That was so bloody sappy.'' Louis laughed. It sounded more like a nervous laugh. He pushed Harry's hand away and moved onto his own two feet. ''But no Harry. I think you need to step back.'' The smaller boy repeated his words.

''No, it's not. Now you're playing on Jake. Really, you need to follow your heart.''

With that, Harry left a confused boy in the printing office, hopelessly trying to button his shirt, even though he didn't have any buttons left.

\--

Louis placed his head on a pillow. He moved his hands under his head to lay more comfortable, eyes focused on the ceiling.

He thought about this month with Harry. It felt like everything went like a blur. It just went too fast for his liking.

Louis thought about his feelings towards both men while Jake was showering.

Every man had their pro's and cons. However, it was wrong to think about the pro's and cons.. Louis had Jake. They were happy. What if Harry was just a fling? What if he chose for Harry and Harry realised Louis was just too boring?

Harry's words swirled through his head. 'Follow your heart'

How the fuck was Louis supposed to follow his heart if he didn't even know what he wanted. He knew what he had. He knew what he needed but he didn't know what he wanted.

Who doesn't know that? Don't het him wrong. Louis is the easiest person to hang around with but in this situation, his natural order was a mess.

"What are you thinking about?" The raspy voice of Jake interrupted the train of thoughts.

"Just layin' around. 'Ve you finished?"

Jake nodded as if his movement towards his closet wasn't a clue at all.

The two men already had their dinner before they showered. This time it was takeaway instead of Jake's cooking. Since Liam wanted to buy more shares, Jake had to work his body over to assist his friend.

The noise of Louis' phone echoed through the room. The confused boy lit his phone up and scrolled through his latest messages.

**Harry:**

**You forgot your Lucky Charms ;)**

**Louis:**

**Should've brought them to our movie night, oaf.**

**Harry:**

**Forgot them.**

**A smile played around Louis' lips. He knew Harry didn't forget them. He purposely forgot them, just to have something to talk about.**

**Louis:**

**Hmm, if u say so. Bring them 2morrow. Will be my brekkie @ work.**

**Harry:**

**WTF. Y would u eat them @ work?**

**Louis:**

**I'm Lou. I can do everything.**

**Harry:**

**OK. Sure.**

A small laugh escaped Louis' mouth to which Jake looked up.

''What are you doing?'' The red-head questioned.

''Hmm, nothing. Just texting with Harry.'' The busy boy responded.

''Him again?'' Jake huffed. Louis didn't know if it was a dubious invitation to sex again, yet the pixie-like boy didn't feel like having sex today.

''Yes, him. What's your problem?'' Louis spat. The way Louis formed his tone over his words, made it sound mean.

''Why are you being such a bitch about it? I don't like him, that's all.'' Jake folded his clothes angrily. Why would Louis act like that?

''Stop acting like a fool, Jake. It's my friend, not yours.'' Louis turned off his phone and pulled the blanket over his curvy body. It looked like the two boyfriends were always fighting about these kinds of subjects.

Did Jake not trust him?

They were in a four-year-long relationship. There should be trust like the Great Wall of China.

Louis wouldn't be surprised if Jake didn't trust him. If only he knew about the movie night.

Those thoughts haunted Louis until he drifted off to dreamland. A place where he wasn't anyone's boyfriend and just Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Louis decide?
> 
> When will Jake act civilized towards Harry?
> 
> What does Niall mean with not telling Jake?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! :)  
> Y'all okay?

The next morning Louis came in extra early. He didn't want to travel with Jake, as he acted like an arse and that day his breakfast would be Lucky Charms (which gave him another reason to avoid Jake). He refused to let Jake ruin the good moments in this short life.

''Morning sun shines.'' The blonde leprechaun announced his entrance like no one else. Niall could've won an award for being the brightest morning person in the world. Meanwhile, Liam, Harry and Louis sat at the meeting table. Each of them had a bright green bowl filled with Lucky Charms in front of them, waiting for their breakfast.

''Hurry, Niall. We need the milk.'' Louis huffed. He looked like a child who hasn't had food in a long time: in his left hand he held a spoon and his right hand was balled in a tight fist. It was Harry who organised this breakfast party. To Louis, it didn't matter who was invited. He just wanted his cereal. Was it too much to ask?

''Yes, my King. I will hand you your whole milk at this very moment.'' Niall bowed to finish his act before Louis snatched the milk out of his hand.

''Piss off, Niall. Still thanks though. Now take a fucking seat.'' The Irish man laughed and obeyed Louis' order. Questioning whether his friend had two personalities. 

''Play a good knife and fork, people.'' Louis poured his milk in his bowl and then took his first bite. ''Jeez, this is so good.''

''You bet it's good'' The CEO moaned too.

''What the-'' Harry cut himself off. Louis arched his eyebrow in question. Harry leaned more towards the smaller boy and whispered ''How are you this close with your boss. He's literally moaning like he's having a blow job under the table.''

The bubbly laugh of Louis filled the spacious room. Mouth full of cornflakes. To protect everyone from having colourful vomit over their attire, he put his hand in front of his mouth.

''You know I can hear you, right?'' Liam's bowl was empty aside from his milk. He went to grab some more cereal until he heard the words of his new co-worker.

The room fell silent.

A deep red colour made its way to Harry's cheeks. The said man, loosened his tie while stumbling over his words. ''I-I-I didn't m-mean it like that, sir.''

''What did you mean then?''

Droplets of sweat rolled down Harry's forehead and temple. The poor man had actually meant what he said but he wasn't able to voice his thoughts. It would come off as rude, a big chance he might lose his job. He cursed himself for his loud whispering.

Louis wasn't able to hide his amusement any longer. ''Oh sod off Liam! He's a friend!'' Instead of silence, the loud voice of Louis filled the room. Liam let down his guard and started laughing.

"'M only playin' with you. Don't worry. After all your good work I'm glad to call you my friend. 'Specially since Louis likes you too." The puppy-looking man slapped his hand on Harry's shoulder in a friendly manner. Harry's cheeks got even more red (if possible) and his smile was on a whole new level of awkward but Louis knew he would come around.

''T-thank you sir.'' The suddenly shy man straightened his clothes and finished his food.

"Good morning everyone."

Louis' head shot up from his food. Of every one of this whole fucking building, it had to be Jake. Jake who opened the fucking door. What the fuck? Liam heard Louis swearing under his breath and Harry silently chuckling. Growing back to his own, smug self. The tension in the room rose to a level where nobody would even dare to open his mouth. Everybody could _smell_ Louis' anger, _see_ the steam escaping his red ears.

"Morning Jake. Would you please start on the project?" The CEO decided to take the matter in his own hands. Louis noticed Liam's awareness of the tension, thanking him silently. The latter finished his cereal and took his plate to the cafeteria, leaving the cafeteria workers to wash his dishes.

Jake hadn't left the room while Liam took his plate and spoon to the cafeteria's kitchen. His body was aimed towards his lover, who shoved another spoon of cereal in his mouth. The blonde wasn't used to this kind of stuff, so he offered the ginger some breakfast. Trying to cut the tension.

Jake was fuming. He tried to provide Louis with a healthy diet, but the blue-eyed man always found a way to escape his diet. It drove Jake crazy, either way, he decided to say nothing about the Lucky Charms he denied Louis that one Saturday. 

"No. He doesn't deserve it. People who're not actin' like a fool are allowed to get some." With that, Louis stood up, shoved Jake with his shoulder and headed to the cafeteria's kitchen.

"Well 'm sorry, mate, but he's boutta kill me 'f I give you his cereal." Because of the uneasiness, Niall's accent more prominent in his – mind you – awkward formed sentences.

Anger and sadness were all that Louis felt. He planned to avoid the feeling at work (using his work as a distraction) but of course Jake hadn't used his brains. When Louis was angry, Jake knew that he had to leave his boyfriend alone. Especially if he was the cause of Louis' anger.

Sometimes Louis wished he worked somewhere else, but he couldn't leave his blond leprechaun behind, could he?

He threw the dishes in the sink and snatched a sponge from one of its holders. Swear words left his mouth while washing the plates. Louis didn't even realize he washed all the plates, including Liam's, while he kept cursing at Jake.

If Jake wasn't in the room, nobody had to know. He had to let his anger free in some way before everyone crossed in his path of destruction.

Except for the forgotten curly-haired lad. He decided to follow Louis to wherever he was headed, much to Jake's dismay.

''Damn that was a thick tension back there, wasn't it?'' Harry put his plates in the sink. Louis snatched them and started washing them too.

''Shut up.'' Louis gritted his teeth. The smaller lad moved towards the drying area. He lifted the container full of the wet plates and spoons and put it back on the counter. A white towel caught his attention and he took it to dry the dishes.

''No, talk to me. What happened?'' Harry insisted. He also took a towel and helped his friend.

''I have my privacy.'' Their eyes met briefly before they turned away. Louis didn't notice Harry's gaze lingering on his temple.

''Holding the storms inside won't lighten your mood. There something bothering you, Lou. Tell me.''

Louis finished drying the dishes and put them away. Should he tell Harry? Maybe he would use it in favour of their – complicated – relationship. Louis didn't want to give Harry a reason for breaking up his relationship with Jake.

Harry wouldn't be like that, right?

Louis decided to test the waters after contemplating all his risks, of course.

''It's about you.''

Harry was silent. As if he encouraged Louis to continue.

''We all know that Jake is jealous.'' Louis stopped with his movements and chose to lean against the counter. Next to Harry. Harry hummed.

''Last night he acted like a child. He doesn't like you, Harry. He doesn't like me near you.'' There was a silence between the Harry and Louis, the latter crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry noticed that the cafeteria was empty. Weird, considering it was breakfast time. Every person who hadn't had the opportunity to eat breakfast this morning was able to get a free meal here. Liam really took care of his staff. 

"I'm aware of that. I don't like him either." The curly-haired lad responded, not surprising Louis.

"Why?" Louis thought of reasons why Harry didn't like his boyfriend. In the thirty-second lasting silence, he couldn't think of one.

"You'll be upset. Finish your story first and I will tell you mine."

The small man huffed. "'Kay." He fixed his composure and started his story. "Well, we all know how possessive Jake is. Especially over me because we've had our history. Last night while we were texting, my boyfriend showed his possessive side again. All of it led to an argument and here we are. He still hasn't apologised and I'm sure as hell I'm not gonna do it. There it is. Now it's your turn."

Louis waved his hands in his caramel brown hair in a way of distress. He shouldn't have told Harry about his problems. He never tells anyone about his problems. What has gotten in him?

All Louis could hope, was that Harry wouldn't use this in his advantage. That would hurt Louis.

"I don't have a story but I observed his behaviour. Although, I can't draw conclusions...yet."

"Huh?" Harry saw Louis scrunching up his nose in confusion.

"I'll sound like a narcissist if I'll express my thoughts about it." Louis didn't have any space to disclose his confusion. "You know how I feel about you. I don't regret what happened at the office. Seeing him with you hurts me and when someone or something hurts you, you can't help but notice every single detail."

The vibe in the room changed from anger to sadness. The feeling of being tied down by this tension felt heavy on Louis' chest, as well as Harry's. Harry held the knife to cut the ropes but Louis refused and continued to pull, suffering from his own choices. Not only Louis suffered but the love of his life, whose love had been unanswered, too. The balance between the two males wasn't present yet. The reason for that was because one of them was in denial.

Louis didn't know what to do. He knew what Harry meant and yet he was in denial.

"Harry, I'm so sorry."

This situation was unfamiliar for the small boy. It was a miracle that he had apologised. For what? He didn't know. He just felt the need to apologise.

"Yes it's your fault but mine too. I shouldn't have acted upon my thoughts. I should've used my brains too. I'm sorry too. I am so sorry for this what I am about to say. He is so egocentric and he doesn't care about you, only his pride."

There formed a pool of tears in both of the males' eyes. Louis' threatening to fall.

"I'm not trying to talk myself out of this but think about my situation. I have a boyfriend, whom I love, and a boring, but steady, job. Suddenly, I have to show you around and boom. You messed up my future." Louis wiped his tears from his rosy cheeks. "I don't mean to sound off as rude. I'm sorry for putting it like that. 'S just confusing you know and you don't even know him."

The need for hugging Louis clouded Harry's mind. Don't get him wrong, he listened to the boy but seeing him cry made Harry want to protect him from all the evil in this world.

With a blurry mind, Harry pulled the boy in a heart-warming hug. They weren't able to vocalise their emotions but this hug told them enough.

"I'll let you go. This will hurt both of us." Harry tucked his head in Louis' neck while the latter was sobbing into Harry's chest.

"I still wanna be your friend." Louis chocked out. All the air had been drained from his lungs. The fresh aroma of Harry refilled his lungs and Louis relished in the feeling.

Harry chuckled. "Of course, baby."

He tentatively pushed Louis back. Examining the boy's face. He tried to save every crease, freckle and contour of Louis' face. Not actually wanting to lose Louis.

"Beautiful."

The big hands of the younger boy cupped Louis' face. The two colours, blue and green, mingled to a beautiful mixture.

Louis' lips brushed against Harry's plumped ones. One last kiss before they parted their way as lovers. A silent promise, which neither of them trusted.

''I'm sorry.'' Louis whispered before he pressed his lips against Harry's. The kiss went from sweet and innocent to heated. Louis' arms circled Harry's neck and Harry's arms encircled the other boy's waist.

Harry licked Louis' under lip, asking Louis for entrance. Without hesitation, Louis gave his permission.

Tongues fighting for dominance to which Harry surrendered.

Eventually, Louis and Harry had to part their lips. They yearned for oxygen to fill their burning lungs. It didn't last long before their lips found their way to each other again. Only to be interrupted.

''What's going on in here?''


	8. Chapter 8

''What's going on in here?'' Emily asked.

Emily was one of the cafeteria workers. She started every morning at 8.30 A.M. sharp. That had to be the reason why there was no one in the cafeteria. Breakfast wasn't served yet.

The two males turned to the voice which interrupted their moment. Lips rosy and swollen from their kissing and their hair slightly tousled. They hadn't moved back to respective places, so their bodies were still engulfed into each other. Due to their heated kissing, the two men forgot they were at a public place. 

''Uuh'' Harry quickly moved Louis back and straightened his clothes. As if they weren't already caught in the act. ''Nothing. I was just saying goodbye to Louis.'' The tall man nudged the shorter one with his hip as if to say: play along. Louis got the message and gave the man another hug.

''I'm really gonna miss you, Harry. Take good care of yourself.'' Louis squeezed his shoulder as he, once again, retracted from Harry.

Little did Emily know that they actually meant it.

Louis left the kitchen since he had tear tracks running down his cheeks. He didn't want anyone, even Harry, to see him in his vulnerable state.

To avoid every co-worker in the building (including Niall), he quickly hid in the secret printing office. The crying man didn't have any tissues with him so he took a blank paper to wipe his cheeks and eyes. It felt a little bit rough, but oh well, it worked. Louis took three deep breaths to get himself together. He got this, he thought. Nobody, not even Jake or Harry had the ability to snatch his damn motivational spirit. He was going to have a serious conversation with his boyfriend. They weren't teenagers anymore, they were adults. The two lovers had to sort this mess out.

Louis opened the door and made his way back to the main office. He took a seat at his desk and turned his computer on. He grabbed the schedule to plan out his day. You wouldn't think so but Louis was a very organized person. The brunet even worked with colours to keep track of things with high priority.

The sound of his phone interrupted his moment of planning and with great annoyance, he answered up the phone. ''Louis Tomlinson, Liam Enterprises. How can I help you?'' Despite his annoyance, he had to answer the phone like a representative employee.

''Hey Lou, Liam here. Could you please come upstairs?'' Louis felt shivers going down his spine. It would surely be about the way things went down this morning or about the big project again.

Either way, Louis was strong. Strong enough to get through this shit.

''Yes, of course, Liam. I'll be there in five minutes.''

''Thanks, Lou. See yah.'' Louis put the phone back and made his way to the elevator. He pushed the button with the highest number and waited for the elevator to reach the top floor.

When the door opened, the blue-eyed man made his way to the office of his boss. He knocked at the door. Not even two seconds later receiving a response to enter.

Louis looked around the room, confirming his suspicions. In front of the desk stood his boyfriend and behind the desk sat Liam. In his right hand, Liam held a crystal glass full of whiskey. On the couch on the other side of the room, Louis saw another man. He had an olive-like body tone and jet-black hair with a full beard.

Fucking sexy.

Anyways, that wasn't the point.

''I'm not angry with you guys.'' Liam started. He swirled his drink in his glass while talking to his two employees. ''As a friend, I have to say this and I think you know what.''

Jake and Louis both knew what Liam was going to say. Jake had too much pride to admit it but Louis didn't. After all, their boss slash friend was right. Work and personal life should be separated. When the two men were at work, they should put their customers first.

''We apologize Liam. You are right. We'll sort this out.'' All the time, Louis stood at the door. After realizing his location, he took a seat at the desk of his friend.

The anonymous man followed their movements as well as their conversation.

''It's your fault.'' Jake murmured.

Louis' blood boiled. He intended to give Jake the cold shoulder, but of course, his boyfriend had to piss him off in some kind of way.

''What did you just say?'' Louis gritted. He turned his head to his boyfriend. Liam saw Louis' jaw muscles clenching and unclenching, sensing a big argument coming. Before the two had a chance to argue, Liam interrupted them.

''Go home.'' He tipped his head back to empty his glass.

''What?'' Jake and Louis asked at the same time. They had to fix more investors to buy more shares. The more investors, the higher the chance that costumers would buy our software. But to gain more investors, their team had to send all types of measurements and a list of the pros and cons. Liam wasn't able to that on his own.

''Go home. It's okay. Lucas is here. I need people who think clearly.''

"That's one way to put it." Louis murmured. The anonymous man snickered, gaining all the attention and a glare from Liam.

Louis thanked and apologised to his friend and pulled his ass of a boyfriend out of the building to their shared house. Avoiding every odd look of their co-workers.

A few minutes later the two men arrived at their home, each in a separate car since Louis left earlier that morning and Jake was forced to take his own car.

Louis decided to take off his work clothes and replace them with a comfy tracksuit and a baggy shirt of his boyfriend. He made some tea, something he does if he had a stressful situation like this while waiting for Jake to talk this crap out.

Liam was right. They shouldn't have put their own needs and problems before work. They surely needed to work on that.

Louis' lower back rested against the counter while he held the hot tea in his dainty hands, softly blowing the steam away. He needed to get his shit together.

How many times did he say that?

''Jake.'' He didn't have the energy to shout. He spoke just hard enough for Jake to hear him in the bedroom.

''Coming.''

Louis gazed out of the window, needing to distract himself for a minute. To find some peace before the storm would take place.

It wasn't long until Jake appeared in the kitchen, also having changed into more comfier clothes. ''I'm sorry.'' Jake started. The red-haired man fiddled with his fingers. Just like Harry did on his first day in the elevator. ''I thought about my actions and you're right. I acted like a child.''

There was a short silence. Louis was taken back by his confession. Most of the time (when Jake didn't see what he did wrong) Louis had to coax an apology out of his stubborn brain and now he didn't even utter a single word.

''I haven't said that at all. I called you a fool and you called me a bitch. There is a fucking difference.'' Louis lifted his mug to take a small sip. His eyes made contact with the blue ones of his lover, not considering to break it. Louis wasn't planning on picking a fight but he was sure as hell to speak his mind. The calm demeanour scared Jake.

"I know that was very stupid of me.'' Jake winced.

''I know. And what now? You're gonna say that it'll never happen again? I've heard that one before.'' It sounded wrong. Jake wasn't the only one who made a mistake.

Jake moved to sit on one of the bar stools. ''I'm not a liar, so no, I'm not gonna tell you that. But I'll try my best not to say it again.''

''And now you want me to say thank you? It'll be okay?'' Louis took one more sip of his tea. He tested the waters by challenging him. He had something on his mind since the first time they fought about Harry. That night he was planning on spilling it, lifting one of the many weights off his shoulders. 

''No, I don't expect that. And what are you on about? I'm trying my best here.'' Jake balled his hands into fists.

'''M just tryin' to figure out if you're falling back into your old habits.'' Louis shrugged. This time he took a big gulp of his Yorkshire tea.

Jake was fuming now. His pale cheeks became redder every second and his brows were furrowed into two upside-down Nike brands. ''Did you really think I would fall that far.''

''Well, it sure looks like it. All of that started with this shit what you're doing right now. So excuse fucking me for asking.'' Louis was livid. How was Jake this blind?

''I am sorry, Louis. Back then we've had our dirty problems but the difference is that we were young and now we are both adults here, we've had our trust issues. I don't see a reason for me, for us, to go through that shit again.'' Jake ran a hand through his red hair in frustration. ''Look, it wasn't my intention to make you think like that but I heard the thing of the cafeteria. Of you and Harry hugging. Emily told me.''

Louis saw tears pooling in Jake's eyes. ''I don't wanna lose you.''

From there on Louis knew that Jake didn't tell the whole truth. Not only hugging but Louis suspected her of knowing Harry and Louis kissed and Louis knew Emily told his lover.

''Is she fucking serious. Fucking loser.'' Louis cursed. He knew Emily was a gossip girl. He should have had warned (or even threatened) her from the moment she saw their intertwined bodies.

''She was right. Harry confessed his feelings towards me and I declined his offer to leave you and date with him.'' Louis spilt the tea while holding his now empty mug in his hands. No pun intended.

"He did what? And you kissed him!?''

''I know you heard me. I love you, Jake. Not Harry but you. So don't make me think of you falling back into your old habits and don't act like a fool or how you said it, a child."

Jake stood up and made his way to his lover. ''Oh gosh, don't make me this scared again, please.'' His pale hands cupped Louis' cheeks and he kissed him passionately. Mostly trying to remove the remaining imprint of Harry.

''You were doing this to yourself, my love.'' Louis murmured after breaking apart. Their lungs screaming for oxygen.

''I know and he's a fucking clown to confess his love for someone who he hasn't even known for a year.'' Louis stayed quiet and kissed Jake again.

''You know what?'' Louis spoke when they parted for the second time. ''We have to drink on this. It's part of our tradition.'' Louis moved to the cupboard to take two glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Jake had a knowing smirk on his lips whilst Louis took the ingredients of a drunken night (actually day, since it was noon) and probably a nice fuck as well.

The small boy poured his drink into the two glasses and shoved one to the red-haired man. Every time the two fought and made up they drank until they couldn't drink anymore. If it wasn't meant for a fight than it was meant for a victory or celebration.

''To happiness.'' Jake raised his glass first.

''And to love.'' Louis raised his glass too. There was a promising sound of clinging glasses going through their kitchen and the two men emptied their glasses in one go.

''Fuck, this shit is strong.'' Jake said.

Thoughts swirled through Louis' mind after his words. He toasted on love. The love he wasn't sure there was with the right person. He loved Jake, that's for sure, but he wasn't sure about what kind of love.

His heart knew.

Five or six glasses later, Louis and Jake were certainly drunk. Their words were slurring out of their mouths to the point they hardly could understand each other. Only their actions were able to express their unsaid, or rather misunderstood, words.

Two glasses later their hands were roaming on each other's body.

Louis replaced his glass with the half-empty bottle and took three swigs of it. His arms encircled Jake's neck, one of them constantly breaking the circle to give himself or Jake a swig of the bottle. Louis took the last swig of the bottle and threw the bottle carelessly away.

He kissed Jake fully on his mouth. Their tongues fought a battle of dominance and they both knew Jake would win. They tasted the booze on each other's tongue while their hands tore off their clothes.

They moved their party towards their bedroom were moans and groans left their lips while they had their way with each other.

After the two lovers reached their peaks, Jake fell asleep. Not able to hold his eyes open for less than a minute after making love for hours and hours. Louis took advantage of the time Jake slept, thinking about Niall and Harry's words.

Actually thinking about Harry.

How was he coping with this situation?

Louis untangled himself from his boyfriend and threw the blankets off his body. He took his phone and pack of cigarettes to smoke on the balcony of their apartment.

When he opened the balcony door, he didn't expect the cold breeze to hit his naked body so he ran back to the living room to tie one of the small blankets around his hips. As he made his way back to the balcony, he lit up his cigarette.

Louis gazed at the lit fire of his lighter.

 _No, he wasn't turning into a pyromaniac. It just made him think_.

The exhausted man took a long drag of his cigarette and leaned back on the rail of the cold balcony. This was the moment to think of his feelings, not only about the 'love triangle' but also about himself. No one questioned his feelings.

His pent-up feelings found their way to the outside world, tears running freely down his rosy cheeks. If someone asked Louis why he cried, the person would've received a good ass punch in the face because he didn't know either.

The curly-haired lad wormed his way into the centre of Louis' brain. Not literally, Harry was the centre of attention. The million-dollar smile Louis fell for, the tattoos Louis explored with his hands while kissing, his strong arms which held Louis body. To make a long story short, Louis was able to fill twenty-four hours talking about Harry.

With tears and all, Louis took advantage of his lit cigarette. Filling up his lungs with the toxic smoke.

_No, he wasn't falling for Harry._

The sound of his ringtone filled the silent night. His hand reached for the vibrating device. Not even reading the caller ID Louis picked up his phone.

''Hello?''

''Lou?'' The groggy voice of Liam was heard through the phone. Louis quickly dropped his cigarette and stepped onto the stick to dove it out.

''Li? Why are you even awake?''

''Have you been crying?'' Louis heard rustling like someone was sitting up and noticing that Liam ignored his question.

''No, why?'' Louis replied.

''Why do you always lie to me?'' In a way, Liam sounded hurt.

''I don't want to bother you with my shit. And I don't want anyone to know either.''

''You won't.'' Louis heard Liam sighing.

''Look, we're friends. After work, I'm your best friend. You won't be a burden, bother or whatever you want to call it, I will always be your listening ear.''

Louis didn't budge.

Louis didn't want to hang up his dirty laundry at his friend so the small brunette came up with a solution.

''Before I start. Who was the model in your office?'' Louis smirked. He was dying to know who it was, especially since there were rumours Liam had a new lover. There was no way it had to be a client. Liam would never leave clients during a personal conversation.

''Uhm he's my new...fling?'' Liam said hesitantly. A faint 'what' was heard at the other side of the line. ''No!... I'm sorry...my lovely boyfriend. Louis, he is my boyfriend. Zayn's my boyfriend. Jesus, I was just messing with you.'' There was a thud and Liam complained about lying on a pillow so he probably got hit by a pillow.

''Sorry, Lou. I'm back now.'' Liam said exhaustedly.

Louis snickered. ''So Zayn?'' The amused man sounded suspicious. He was glad his friend was finally happy and by the light mood around Liam, Louis assumed Zayn was a good man. Not after his money but after the love of Liam.

''You little minx. We're going off-topic. What's the matter?''

Louis mood quickly faltered.

''I think Jake's falling back to his old habits of me not having friends I think.'' Louis whispered. He didn't want to tell the whole story. It made Louis sound like a cheater. Well, he cheated a little bit. Liam didn't have to know.

''That's what the fight was about. He thinks that Harry and I are inseparable or something. I think he's afraid of me leaving him. If he keeps acting like that, he should be. I'm not dealing with his past behaviour; we closed that chapter and he's opening it again. Fucking loser.''

Liam let his friend rant and quickly noticed Louis' sadness turn into anger. He thought Louis needed that so he let him be.

''He's being jealous, innit?'' Liam questioned.

''Yes, and it pisses me off. I'm only human. It's normal to make friends.'' Louis' fingers itched to lit up another cigarette, stress and anger hormones taking over his body. He resisted the urge though. He heard his mother's words ringing through his skull. 'Don't smoke, Boobear. It's bad for your health.''

''Have you tried telling him?''

''Yes and it went fairly well, but then again I don't trust it. It went too easy for my liking. Words aren't actions, Li. I love Jake but I don't trust him in that area.''

''I know what you mean. My advice is to sit back and watch. Look how he'll behave.''

Louis felt like Liam solved World's greatest mystery. His mind was pondering on how he should tell his boyfriend about his doubts. With this advice, Louis will still have them but they won't be as strong as when he didn't know how to tell Jake about his feelings.

''Thanks, Li. Listen I love you but my eyes are drooping. Have a good night, boss. See you tomorrow.''

Liam chuckled. ''See you tomorrow, Mr Tomlinson.''

Sit back and watch.

Louis could do that.


	9. Chapter 9

It took three weeks until Louis and Jake were back on good terms and Louis hadn't told the curious Niall about the events that happened beforehand. In those three weeks, there was a thick tension, unable to cut with the sharpest knife, between Harry and Louis.

Harry's hands were trembling while gazing upon the surface of Louis' face. He needed to touch Louis. He craved feeling his skin under his fingertips. The feeling of his breath on his face when they kissed. He needed Louis. There was no denying in that.

The three friends kept on using their secret office as their own canteen. Niall succeeded in making the mood comfortable by telling them rumours about the workers and always making fun of everything.

Sounded rude and it was but that was the only way to avoid the awkwardness between the three friends.

Harry left his turkey sandwich on his plate and decided to listen to his blond friend.

''Ruby told me that he saw Allison at the pharmacy. She bought some cream to stop itching at her bum or something. But when he went to say hi, Allison lied about the cream. She told him that her children needed some burn crea-''

Niall wasn't able to finish his sentence due to the fact his own laugh cut him off.

Louis' hands quickly snatched Niall's food before he slapped his hand on his sandwich. Mind you, it has happened before. Harry was forced to go home with his curls full of Heinz ketchup. It wasn't that bad, because he got to see Louis' beautiful laugh with those beautiful teeth.

If someone had told Harry he sounded like a psycho, Harry would've said 'yes I am.'

He just didn't understand why Louis had to be with Jake.

''Bum cream!'' Niall squeaked through his laugh.

The contagious laugh of their blond friend made Louis and Harry laugh too.

When their laughs died down, Niall continued with his hilarious story. ''So when Ruby noticed Allison lying, he asked what happened with her children. Allison stuttered and left the pharmacy. Red like a tomato!'' The three boys laughed again with Niall fake wiping his tears away.

''That's actually sad for Allison''

The room went silent again. The three friends looked at each other, silently asking if one of them had spoken.

Louis turned his head towards the entrance, not expecting a raven-haired man standing there. The man wore black trousers, a white shirt and a black leather jacket.

''Zayn? How did you find this room?'' Louis asked shockingly. In the past two and a half years nobody was able to find this room, not even Liam.

The mysterious man shrugged his shoulders. ''Wandered off. Li was busy.''

Harry eyed the man curiously. He understood why Liam fell for the guy. Oh yes, Niall told Harry about Liam's newfound love.

Everyone was able to tell that Zayn was down-to-earth from a mile away. Not even his behaviour but also his appearance. His jawline was sharp, beautiful hazel brown eyes and jet black hair which came until his shoulders.

Not as beautiful as Louis.

Speaking of, Harry saw Louis looking at him from the corner of his eye. The curly-haired man decided to look back to which the other man quickly looked away.

Harry's bottom lip stuck out in a pout. He really had a hard time resisting his urges of keeping his hands and eyes off Louis. He was not trying to forget but trying to resist.

''Doesn't matter. Wanna join? D'you want a sandwich?'' Our social blonde friend broke his promise again of keeping the secret printing office a fucking secret. Even though it wasn't a secret anymore since Zayn somehow found out.

The two brunets groaned in unison. ''Really, Niall?'' Harry asked mockingly.

''What? He knows.'' The innocent look on Niall's face made Zayn laugh.

''Well, you obviously don't want me here so I'll just leave. Bon Appetit!'' Zayn announced before attempting to leave.

A harsh 'no' interrupted Zayn's moves. ''It's not that we don't want you here but this room was actually unfindable until you found it. Just promise you won't tell Liam or anyone for that matter."

Louis quickly explained the situation before Zayn took things the wrong way.

"Oh...okay. Thank you I guess." Zayn closed the door again and took a seat at the small table. For a moment everything was silent until Harry asked how the plus-one was doing. That's how their noisy conversation started, Zayn introduced himself to everyone and the four men talked about their interests. It went like that until Niall and Zayn got called away by Liam, both of them promising to keep it a secret.

Harry and Louis were the only ones left in the room.

Of course.

''Don't you have to go?'' Louis asked attentively. Harry's eyes didn't meet Louis' as the latter asked his question. The curly-haired man pouted once again.

Why was Louis acting like this?

''No, I finished my work before lunch. Just stayin' in case Liam needs me. Bet you did the same.''

A deep chuckle made its way to Louis' lips. He should have known he trained Harry to work like him. A small 'yes' was heard as a response to Harry's question and then there was a silence. Since Niall wasn't there to make a difference, it stayed like that.

Didn't they agree upon being friends?

Scratch that, Harry wanted more. He wanted to ask Louis why he was acting like an idiot. Sure, they had their own... problems but it shouldn't be like this. Call Harry crazy (he was) but he didn't want to make Louis uncomfortable.

The tall lad raised his lanky body off the wooden chair and locked the door. In the small distance, Harry made his mind up. He didn't want that more in a way of friendship. He wanted more in a way of pleasure and love.

He held the door handle tightly in his knuckle-white grip. He weighed his following actions with the future risks Harry was willing to take. Louis had a perturbed look on his face.

Louis would hate him. Or not. There's only one way to find out.

In a flash, Harry turned his body towards the confused brunet. In long strides, the lanky man made his way to the still-confused Louis. With a low groan, Harry hoisted Louis upon the table, spread his legs and placed his body in between the small space Harry created, which Harry called semi-home.

''I am unable to control myself around your sinful body.'' The curly-haired man grazed his nose against the warm vein of Louis' neck. ''Whenever I see you, I have to restrain my body from touching you.'' The hands of the tall brunet followed the crease of Louis' thigh towards his knee.

A whimper interrupted the quiet whispers of Harry, indicating Louis wanted more.

''Talk to me, baby.'' The wandering hands engulfed the warm body of Louis. Their chests were pressed together and their faces found their comfortable place on their body. It was as if the two men weren't in control of their own body and just flowed with the mood.

Like someone was playing with puppets attached to a string.

''W-what are you doing?'' Louis spoke in a soft tone. Not wanting to break the fragile serenity of their whispers.

Louis wasn't confused but more on edge of the possible risks. He caught himself non-verbally agreeing with the actions of Harry before he even knew it. Louis nuzzled his face against the crease of where the shoulder meets the neck whereas Harry was exploring the crown of Louis' head.

''You smell like vanilla.'' Harry noted to which Louis snorted in response. His lips left a path of feather-light kisses, which felt like fire to the receiving boy.

''You're smelling lovely yourself.'' Louis tilted his head in such a way that Harry had enough space to continue his path of kisses down his neck and collar. Harry moved one hand to the nape of Louis' neck, where he the smallest baby hairs are found, and one hand on the lowest part of Louis' waist. He didn't respond on Louis remark. Instead, he cupped the rosy cheeks and pressed his lips against the small boy.

A low moan was heard in the deep confine of Louis' throat.

Harry felt Louis' arms encircling his lower torso, at the same time pulling the tall man further in between the small space of his legs.

There were no tongues involved in the shy kiss.

Yet.

Their kiss got heated as soon as Harry pushed Louis' body onto the small table

Harry raised one leg over the thigh of the other boy and placed his hands for balance next to the laying boy's head. Placing his two knees on either side of Louis' body.

Harry pulled his head back to process what was happening.

''Are you okay, munchkin?'' Harry whispered. They were practically breathing in each other's mouth. Rosy lips touching lightly as Harry spoke.

''Pet names huh?'' Louis snickered.

Harry snorted. ''We're in England. Everybody calls each other by pet names.'' The mocking tone of Harry's voice made the other boy laugh.

''How did you remember my exact words?'''

Harry's eyes flickered from Louis' red lips to his vibrating eyes. ''I'll always remember everything about you.''

''Sap.'' Louis snickered. The boy wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pressed his lips against Harry's.

The two boys tilted their heads so their lips would slot better. Harry ground his hips against Louis'. Not long after they were grinding against each other like dogs in heat, their hips moving on own accord and panting in each other's mouth. Harry's hands were roaming every inch of Louis', unfortunately, clothed body.

''I c-can't do it like this. Take off your kit.'' Harry panted.

He removed his body from Louis' and rapidly took off his own kit, while Louis did the same. Their brains were fogged by lust and their moves were controlled by passion. Louis traced his hands down Harry's torso. Tracing the lines of each tattoo on his arms, collarbones and tummy. They were alluring.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Harry just wanted to talk with Louis. They weren't supposed to take off their clothes and act upon their sexual intentions. They were supposed to talk like adults and not like teenagers.

''Get a move on, Haz.'' Louis whined. Harry got out of his momentarily gaze.

''Patience, baby.'' Harry nosed at his pulse point on the side of Louis' neck. His index fingers were hooked inside Louis' boxers, intended to roll them down which he eventually did.

Louis' hardened shaft flew to his stomach and a loud moan was heard through the silent room. Harry's kisses followed the path of his boxers up until his ankles. Each of them receiving a delicate kiss. Harry ran his hands down Louis' arms, also admiring the random tattoos.

''Hush, munchkin. We're still at work.'' The tall man made his way back to Louis' neck and whispered the words in his warm ear. ''I will take care of you.'' Harry planned to follow his promise -

With no warning whatsoever, he ducked his head to take Louis' shaft between his rosy lips and sucked. Louis' back arched off the table in ultimate pleasure, a silent scream trying to escape his mouth. Louis' hips rose off the table, causing his shaft to go deeper into Harry's mouth.

Harry groaned in response which sent deep vibrations through Louis' body. The curly-haired man sunk his head deeper onto the warm shaft and started to bob his head up and down, until his lips met the tiny pubic hair of Louis.

Louis' hands found purchase in Harry's hair, tugging on the unruly locks. He threw his head back and moaned. Not as loud to alert a co-worker, just loud enough so Harry was able to hear his pleas of pleasure.

In the meantime, Harry took hold of Louis' hips and pressed them down unto the table, fingers digging in the prominent hipbone. Whenever he pulled up, he let his tongue circling the head of Louis' shaft. Harry was thankful that Louis pulled his hair. He was not only receiving pleasure but it kept his hair out of the way of his current actions.

Harry pulled up and took a large gulp of oxygen. His lungs were aching because of the lack of oxygen. It didn't stop him from pleasuring Louis. He just licked the underside of Louis' shaft and when he was ready he took his cock back into his mouth.

''Haz. I-I'm close.'' Louis breathily warned. His tugged harder on Harry's hair to canal his moans of pleasure into something else. Liam would kill Louis if he found Harry and him like this (and the secret room).

Harry pulled off for a second and gave Louis permission to release.

''Inside?'' Louis asked to be sure. The other lad moaned in affirmation. Almost immediately, Louis saw white and fireworks behind his eyelids. The strong feeling of pleasure rippled through his body, adrenaline filling every limb and heightened every nerve in his body.

His body arched high of the table and his hands and toes clenched with pleasure. His breath got punched out of his lungs and his mouth opened in another silent scream.

Harry kept moving his head until Louis whimpered in sensitivity and swallowed the white substance with delight.

''That was-. Wow.'' Louis breathed. Limbs hanging off each side of the table.

Harry chuckled deep in his throat. ''I know, baby.'' He wriggled one of his hands under Louis' neck so he was able to pull the latter up to kiss him harshly but at the same time softly.

When they pulled apart Harry took a chair and sat on it. He pulled the older boy on top of his lap and tucked his head against his shoulder.

''You know we can't do this right?'' Louis mumbled. Harry could tell that Louis felt guilty. He actually was guilty.

The tall man pouted. ''I know but I couldn't resist. You know I like you.'' Harry said while combing his fingers through Louis' feathery locks.

''Now you're implying that I did something.'' Louis responded. He curled his body more against Harry's chest, almost purring from the feeling on his scalp.

A deep chuckle erupted from Harry's throat. ''You are the reason, munchkin. Everything you do drives me crazy. That's why you shouldn't be awkward around me. It hurts me.''

''You're so cliché. Really. I've never met someone like you, Haz. But really. We need to sort some shit out before we do this. I will work on the awkwardness.''

A feeling of joy bloomed inside Harry's chest. Did that mean Louis would break up with that stupid boyfriend of him?

Harry could only hope so.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey, Harry. How are you?”

Lucas, the assistant of Liam, leaned against the side of Harry’s desk. The latter being busy with completing the last file for the annoying investor. The file had been missing at first, but Harry and his amazing computer skills (which was actually weird for someone who didn’t have a telly in their home) saved Liam’s arse.

Harry darted his eyes off the computer to the brown-eyed man.

“Hey. I’m doing alright. You?”

“I’m fine.” Lucas raked his pale hand through his brown curls. “I see I’m bothering you, so I’ll be fast. Just wanna know where the papers of our latest software are. The ones about the payment of the costumers.”

Harry’s eyebrows arched in a confused way. Why was Lucas asking him about the papers if he knew that Liam had them? His desk was practically next to Liam’s. Why bother coming down instead?

‘’Thought they were at Liam’s. I think you should ask him.” Harry suggested in a polite way. The man turned back to his computer, thinking the conversation had ended. Just as Harry started typing, Lucas opened his mouth again.

Don’t get Harry wrong, he just wanted to finish his work so he wouldn’t have to do overtime at his boring job. 

But of course, the universe had a spare door open to annoy Harry.

‘’Hard to talk, huh.’’ Lucas removed Harry’s hands from the keyboard and turned the office chair to Lucas’ body. Harry was forced to watch the interrupting man. With the tip of Lucas’ fingers, he shoved the keyboard to the very end of Harry’s desk. While doing this, he let some papers fall onto the floor like leaves during fall season.

‘’Don’t you have a job to do?’’ Obviously, Harry tried to send Lucas back to his busy job and ignored his statement. All along the conversation, Harry was annoyed but his annoyance was unfortunately not prominent in his voice.

‘’I do, and I need those papers to finish my job, hot-stuff.’’ Lucas hopped onto the desk and a playful smirk played around his thin lips.

If Harry wasn’t busy doing his job, he would’ve been amused. He was aware of the fact that Lucas tried to send some ‘'I-wanna-go-out-on-a-date-with-you'' signals. Unfortunately, the poor brown-eyed boy didn’t know that his signals were useless.

‘’And I just told you that you should ask Liam ‘cause I don’t have them.’’ Harry tried to maintain control of his desk again, hands flying everywhere to grab the fallen papers and the shoved keyboard. ‘’You know Lucas, I’d love to chit-chat but right now we both got some work to do. It’s Friday. I really wanna go home in time.’’

Lucas’ face lit up like a light bulb. ‘’Perfect. We should meet up this weekend. Your place?’’

Harry huffed. He didn’t even want to meet up. This whole week had been a mess. He just wanted the fall face-down on the soft mattress in the warmth of his cosy home. Sounded promising.

Just to get Lucas off his back, he nodded. ‘’I will invite the others. Leave your phone number on a sticky note. I will text you whenever I get off work.’’

Harry pulled one of the bright yellow, sticky, paper of the pile and got one pen out of his desk drawer, handing them at the, now annoyed, Lucas.

‘Hah, now you’re annoyed’ Harry thought. Harry reckoned Lucas wanted to hang out alone and not with the other boys.

Lucas made quick work of writing his number down and leaving Harry’s desk with a faint murmur of ‘bye’.

What seemed like a lifetime, Lucas finally left. For some kind of reason Harry didn’t like the assistant of his boss. He was so demanding and didn’t understand he talked too much.

After hours of typing and reading, Harry eventually finished his work and left the building. With some goodbyes to his friends and other colleagues, of course. His fingers were cramped up and his eyes burned down from all the reading. The ten-minute drive to his home was just on the verge of safe and felt like a lifetime, since his eyes kept falling shut. A horn or some other hard sound kept him from causing an accident.

As soon as the tired boy opened the door, he undressed immediately, forming a path of clothes towards his bed. And as Harry wanted, he fell face-down onto his fluffy pillow.

Meanwhile, Louis was running back and forth. Doing some overtime to help his very stressed boss. Even the unexperienced Zayn helped his boyfriend to sort some files and fax them to the receivers. It was busy and a mess.

Louis and Jake were constantly near each other, yet they hadn’t had the time to even give a small peck. Every possible conversation was about work. There was literally no room for another topic.

It was nine o’clock in the evening and Lucas, Jake, Liam, Louis and Zayn were a mess. The suits they were all wearing, except for Zayn, were crinkled around the edges and their tight suit jackets were all on their reserved chairs.

‘’Guys, I think we can go home.’’ Liam stacked some papers and raised from his office chair. He stretched his arms and back as he spoke.

‘’Jesus, I think your chair has a permanent bum-print.’’ Zayn pointed out, eyes bulging from their sockets.

‘’Shut up.’’ Liam scolded playfully. The seriousness of his voice was broken by a smile on Liam’s lips. ‘’As I was saying, we are finished here. Monday is gonna be a blast. We’ll launch a new software!’’ The tiredness of the employees turned into excitement. Even though it wasn’t their company and they had to do a lot of work, they were supportive towards Liam.

‘’We’re definitely drinking on that. Li you have to buy some champagne.’’ Louis responded with a hint of excitement in his worn-out state. 

‘’Jake and I will take care of that but for now we have to take some rest. Pack your stuff and go home.’’

The five boys didn’t hesitate to pack their stuff. Everyone, except for Zayn, said goodbye to Liam and left for their home.

When Jake and Louis arrived at their home, they made their way to the kitchen. Louis grabbed the glasses and Jake grabbed the brand-new bottle of Jack Daniels. Like they knew from the start that this was their plan as soon as they arrived home.

No words were said as the two made quick work of pouring the liquid in the crystal clear glasses.

Again, they raised their filled glasses in the air.

‘’To another achievement.’’ A soft ‘cling’ was heard before they emptied their glasses in one go.

The couple had three more glasses before they decided it was enough for the night.

‘’Honey, could you please turn the dishwasher on? Forgot it this morning.’’ Jake asked Louis.

Louis nodded and did hat he was asked to do. He turned his small body towards Jake again. A loving smile was on his face when Louis made his way to Jake. Louis’ blue eyes bored into the depth of his lover.

Louis walked made his way to Jake, who was located on a kitchen chair. The small boy circled Jake’s neck and with every second passing, their faces moved closer until their lips met.

It wasn’t until Louis’ lungs screamed for oxygen when he broke the kiss. ‘’Finally.’’ He whispered. ‘’It felt like we haven’t kissed in ages.’’ Louis finished his sentence with giving another peck on Jake lips to which Jake smiled lovingly.

‘’You know I love you, right?’’ Jake held Louis loosely around his waist, fingers playing with the hem of Louis’ dress shirt.

Louis answered Jake’s question with another loving kiss. ‘’I do, and I love you too.’’

Somehow, the words didn’t feel right in Louis’ mouth. Even though he had said those three enchanting words to his boyfriend for years, it didn’t set off the magic fireworks like they did before.

To maintain his believes in those words, Louis gave another passionate kiss to his lover. Trying to convince himself that he really loved Jake. Deep down he knew who he really loved. And the man was within hand reach.

‘’I think someone sent you a message. Your pocket ‘s vibrating. Unless...’’

The voice of Jake interrupted his train of thoughts. He was indeed right, his phone had been going off for while the two lovers were busy. At Jake’s last statement he wriggled his eyebrows up and down.

‘’Thanks and no, you perv.’’ Louis laughed while unwrapping himself from Jake to retrieve his phone from his trousers. Louis thought Jake was being weird, because they haven’t got that far in their vanilla sex life.

**Harry:**

**Hey, u busy?**

**Just gonna ask u sth**

**What are u doing 2morrow night?**

**Am inviting u to drink sth 2morrow with the others. Lucas drove me crazy by basically demanding me to have a drink so I invited you.**

**So are you in?**

**You can bring Jake too if u wanna**

When Louis finished reading he snorted. Not because of the last sentence, about the statement Harry made about Lucas. Louis knew that Lucas could come off as…demanding and someone who was provocative.

‘’What is it?’’ Jake asked curiously.

‘’You know curiosity killed the cat, right?’’

Jake snorted grumpily the moment Louis started typing.

‘’Relax. ‘s just Harry asking us to have a drink tomorrow night. You in? Liam, Zayn and Niall are also coming’’ Louis asked his boyfriend.

To say it felt awkward, was an understatement. Compared to this situation, Louis wouldn’t even feel awkward if his trousers ripped at the bum part in front of a million people.

Jake tilted his head in such a way that it seemed like he thought about it whereas he already knew the answer.

‘’Sure, why not? After we’ve done some grocery shopping?’’ Jake had a sly smirk playing around his lips. He raked his pale hands through his red locks, leaning in to give small peck to Louis.

‘’Nice. Do we have enough money?’’ Louis questioned to which he received a sure nod from his boyfriend.

Jake went to have a shower but before the red-head had a chance to take a shower, his boyfriend grabbed his hand to tell him to act normal whenever Harry was around.

So as planned the seven men went out the next day. There was a nice café at a corner of a busy street which Harry suggested. When Jake and Louis arrived at the café, Lucas and Harry were already waiting. Harry was irritated, everyone from a hundred miles could tell.

The tall man had a deep frown decorating his face and he faced forward while Lucas was talking his ears off, like he was trapped in another world. Occasionally, he answered to not come off as a rude person, but he didn’t give his full attention like he usually did. Harry still didn’t get why Lucas kept ignoring his signals to shut the fuck up. It was like Lucas was talking to a wall.

‘’Hey, Haz.’’ The moment Harry heard Louis’ voice, he came back to earth again. It was as if one of Harry’s parents opened the cookie box which he wasn’t allowed to touch and all his attention was focused on getting a cookie. The cookie was Louis.

Louis gave Harry a side hug, the latter giving just a nod to Jake. It wasn’t like Jake deserved anything else. He was just a piece of shit. Louis and Jake also greeted Lucas.

‘’Long time no see.’’ Harry had a big grin playing around his rosy lips. He never felt this happy about seeing Louis and Jake before. They saved Harry from the ‘Lucas-trap’.

Louis scoffed. ‘’What? You’ve seen me yesterday.’’

‘’Guys, I’m off to get some drinks. You want some?’’ The voice of Lucas interrupted the conversation. Jake nodded in affirmation.

Jake tapped Louis’ shoulder to say he was going to join Lucas to get the drinks, claiming that it would’ve been too many drinks to carry for one man alone.

The moment the two men left, Harry turned his attention towards Louis again.

‘’Lucas asked me out yesterday, but I can’t shake the uneasiness off my shoulders so I invited you and the others too.’’ Harry tilted his head in a confused way. ‘’Speaking of, where are the others? ‘’

As if on cue, Zayn, Niall and Liam waltzed into the pub. They were quietly arguing about god knows what. For the first time, Harry saw Liam wearing casual clothes. The latter wore a white basic shirt, a blue jeans and his hair wasn’t styled, hidden curls were more prominent.

‘’Lads, over here!’’ Louis raised his voice over the low murmur of the noise of the bar. It didn’t take long before the other boys had arrived and gave each other short hugs and handshakes. Apart from greeting the few men, Harry stayed completely silent, still astonished over the fact that Liam actually wore that kind of clothes.

In the few months Harry worked at Liam’s firm, Harry had never seen Liam like this. Aside from the nice jacket, he looked playful and not so serious like at work.

It should be obvious considering the always-wear-a-suit rule didn’t apply outside of work.

‘’Do I wanna know why you were arguing?’’ Louis questioned.

‘’Well, Liam believes he wasn’t fucking us up when we got dressed. The only thing this twat did was telling us to hurry while he wasn’t even finished himself’’ Zayn grumbled. He flicked Liam’s nose for revenge. A silent ‘oi’ was heard from the puppy-eyed boy while Niall and Louis were cackling.

Apparently Niall came an hour earlier because he knew getting ready was a pain so he wanted to warn Zayn for Liam’s behaviour. Liam was always a bit stressed when it came to that.

‘’Hey guys’’ Harry forgot that Jake and Lucas were gone to get some drinks. Now they were back hands stuffed with glasses. Jake and Lucas got beer for everyone except for Harry, he despised the taste of beer so they got him a sweet alcoholic drink.

“We brought extra since we expected you to come any moment.” Jake added while giving everyone a drink. “Actually I did, Lucas was surprised to hearing you would show up too.”

Harry sipped of a sweet, but strong, drink, licking his upper lip after putting the drink down. The tall man heard the men having a conversation about Niall’s ability about drinking so much beer without puking. A certain loud boy caught his attention by an uncontrollable laugh, lips curling and his head thrown back.

The moments of Harry’s lips kissing Louis’ flew right back into the formers dirty mind. The very same lips which were now covered by the faint taste of his pint.

“Earth to Harry!”

A calloused hand waved in front of his eyes, blocking the vision of Harry’s favourite bloke. The Irish lad laughed, asking Harry what was up with him.

“I’m sorry, was just thinking.” Harry mumbled. If he explained the whole version to the boys he was bound to let some shit go down in a matter of seconds, which, of course, weren’t his intentions.

“Tonight it’s all about not using your brain. Hell, you’re even killing some pretty little brain cells.” The raspy voice of Louis intervened Harry’s excessive thoughts. “Let’s go find a booth, lads. Let’s have some fun.”

Even though Louis didn’t even drink half off the glass, his words were kind of slurred, like he didn’t even care about the way he was choosing his words. The more Louis got comfortable , the more his Northern accent was prominent in his voice and the more he was slurring.

The lads finished their glasses and left them on the bar counter, leaving them for the barman to clean. A lot of laughter and snorts were heard while looking for a booth, even from Harry. Not long after they found the empty booth and ordered some pints and a sweet-flavoured drink for Harry.

“I think this is boring.” Harry silenced the group. “We should be out there looking for a nice party. We act like forty-year olds after work.”

It felt like a little speech for Harry since all the males were listening and obeying. Before they knew, the men had finished their ordered drinks, wore their jackets and left the pub.

A warm wind settled onto Harry’s flushed cheeks. Whenever the man had a drink or two, his body temperature tended to rise.

Niall and Zayn pointed out some clubs but they weren’t able to pick one out. Or it was too packed or the opposite. Along the way, Harry made a small talk with Lucas who was still hitting on him.

Eventually the males went to a semi-packed club. Within 10 minutes, they got their drinks and took their places on the dancefloor, singing along to some tunes the men knew.

‘’Do you wanna dance?’’ A small hand was placed upon Harry’s shoulder. Harry looked down to see a small drunk Louis. His cheeks were also flush, just like Harry’s, his hair was messed up and in his other small hand he held a pint. He looked adorable.

‘’We are dancing.’’ Harry responded, unable to hide his smile. Luckily, nobody saw because or one, it was dark and everyone was busy with themselves. Lucas had stopped hitting on Harry after Harry had told him he had his eyes on someone else. Liam and Zayn were laughing about God knows what. Niall had found a brown-haired girl to talk to and Jake was nowhere to be found.

Louis giggled. ‘’No you idiot, dance with me.’’

Louis tipped his head back and drank his pint in one go. He left the glass on one of the many boxes and pulled Harry for a dance. It started normal. The two had a fair distance, Harry and Louis were just singing to each other’s faces and moving their body along the beat. It was like they were into their own small world.

Suddenly, Louis held onto Harry’s hand and made him do a little twirl. When Harry was finished the two kept on holding hands and giggling like girls. At some point Liam and Zayn gave more drinks which made two even more drunk. Harry’s world turned. Not the one where he could vomit but the happy one.

At this time, Jake was back but he wasn’t bothering Louis. Instead, he chatted with Lucas.

‘’You good?’’ Harry noticed that Louis wasn’t smiling anymore. The latter was looking in Jake’s direction, his lips turning to a pout.

‘’He said he was going to the bathroom.’’ The small man pouted. ‘’Fuck it.’’

Within a blink of an eye, Louis turned around so his back was plastered to the front of Harry. The former searched for Harry’s hand to place it on his hips.

To say Harry was shocked, was and understatement. He was lost. He thought Louis’ and Jake’s relationship was steady by now, that they didn’t have any trust slash jealousy issues but apparently Harry was wrong. Very wrong. 

Louis’ hips swayed from side to side, his bum moving against Harry’s crotch in the process.

‘’I think this is a bad idea, Lou.’’ Harry warned, eyes falling shut because of the feeling his crotch sent to his brains. If Jake saw this, this would be the end of Harry’s life. Not that Harry was afraid of Jake. 

Maybe it was the alcohol that made Harry less…cautious.

‘’No. Please just go with the flow.’’ Louis turned his head so he was able to see Harry. He gave Harry a look that screamed ‘please’. The said man wouldn’t even want to let Louis down so he complied in Louis’ messy plan.

Harry nodded and Louis beamed with his smile. Louis continued his moves with his hips and held onto Harry’s hands. A few minutes later Harry built some confidence and moved his hands along the curves of Louis. He tucked his head in the nape of Louis head and moved his body in sync with the curvy man. Harry basked into Louis’ body heat. The brown feathery hair tickled Harry’s cheek while they were dancing along the beat.

The alcohol made everything woozy and at the same time relaxing. They were trapped and lost into their own world again until Jake pulled Louis away. It was as if a bucket of i5fce water was thrown onto Harry. The body heat was gone, there were no hairs tickling his cheek and his hands weren’t exploring a body.

It took a couple seconds for Harry to come back to his senses.

‘’What the fuck are you doing.’’ Jake spat, the man pulled Louis behind his body as a human body shield.

‘’I’m sorry. Shouldn’t have done that.’’ Harry was shocked. Harry raised his hand like someone pointed an imaginary gun at him. ‘’I am so sorry.’’

Louis reappeared from behind his boyfriend’s body to refrain him from a possible fight in the middle of a club. His small hand went to the balled fist of Jake. Louis was talking to Jake but Harry wasn’t able to hear the words because of the hard noises in the room. The latter still held his hands up in surrender, trying to listen.

It was as if everyone was oblivious to the almost-fight. Everyone but Lucas. Of course it would make sense considering the fact Jake and Lucas had a conversation before (probably furious) stormed off to his boyfriend.

Lucas’ whole attention focused on the three men. There was a neutral face-expression playing around the edges of his face. Harry didn’t know what he was supposed to get out of that.

Was Lucas shocked?

Was he angry about Jake storming off?

Was this amusing?

Harry didn’t have a clue. And he didn’t care, especially went Lucas turned around and disappeared.

Anyways, in the mean time Jake calmed down and left the two men alone. Not without giving Louis a sad look first which made the said boy a bit embarrassed. With shoulders slumped, Louis made his way to the bar to probably buy another drink.

The curly-haired lad decided something whole differently. Harry manoeuvred his body through sweaty, dancing people to the bar. He didn’t say anything, he just went up to Louis and gave a kiss onto his cheek. Hoping Louis would get the message ‘It will all be okay but I’m not sorry’. The curly-haired man received a reassuring smile.

Then, Harry made his way to the loo. The moment he arrived Harry immediately went to the inviting sink, splashing some cold water in his face.

It felt like Harry had to remove the alcohol from his system as soon as possible. Guiltiness flood through his limbs. He knew he liked Louis a lot, like really a lot, but he didn’t want to ruin a relationship like that. It had to be civilized, without a physical fight. That would be a challenge, especially with the behaviour of Jake.

Confusing right?

‘’What was that?’’

Speaking of the devil and he shall appear.

‘’Mate, I told you I’m sorry.’’ Harry’s speech was still a bit slurred. He turned his lanky body around so he was able to look at Jake. Mind you, his mother taught him some manners.

‘’Don’t ‘mate’ me. That’s my boyfriend you cunt.’’ Jake’s eyes were raging with flames of anger. ‘’Don’t. Fucking. Touch. Him.’’ With every word Jake took a step forward, his index finger eventually pointing into Harry’s chest.

Harry slapped Jake’s hand from his chest. No matter what the issue was, Harry wouldn’t allow anybody to touch him against his will. Jake ministrations succeeded to get Harry back on focus, like as if he never drank alcohol during the night.

As a result, he pushed Jake away. Creating some space between the two.

‘’Look, I don’t care about what _you_ want. I care about Louis and don’t you fucking touch _me._ ’’ The angry tone expressed Harry’s seriousness. ‘’I already said I’m sorry about what happened. I didn’t know what came over me and I know where you came from: Louis ‘s your boyfriend even though I’d like him to be mine.’’

The blow to Harry’s face was expected, everyone could _feel_ it from ten miles away.

What Jake didn’t expect (he went into full fight-mode) was Harry to walk away.

Mind you, Harry had more pride than that. Harry noticed the insecurities if it came to the relationship of Jake and Louis.  
If Louis was Harry’s, the latter would be proud of the fact Louis was his boyfriend and he wouldn’t be afraid to flaunt Louis, with his consent of course.

Just like he said earlier, Harry wasn’t about to fight physically for the relationship he wanted. He was almost one hundred percent sure that Louis wouldn’t want him if he turned into Muhammed Ali with his current boyfriend, so he decided to handle with gusto (and as a real man should).

Obviously, Harry didn’t see Jake disbelievingly staring at him.

He left with his head up high and a faint throbbing in his face. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters in two days

The lads, to be more precisely, Niall, Liam, Zayn and Lucas, hadn't forgotten about the night when Harry disappeared out of the blue.

Unlike the others, Louis and Jake knew why he disappeared. The red knuckles of Jake and the faint red spot on the side of Harry's face where enough evidence of what happened that night. Fortunately, the weekend wasn't over so Harry had time to take care of his face. If you knew where to look, you would see the spot.

Louis and Jake hadn't had the time to have a conversation about the night. When they got home with an Uber, they were knackered so they went back to sleep and Sunday was a relaxing day. Since they were hung-over, the men weren't in the mood to speak. After all, the boyfriends knew what they wanted to say and want from each other so the conversation wasn't needed.

Throughout the weeks, Liam had a little party for the new launch as planned and Zayn was invited since he also had a part in this. Louis and Harry didn't have any awkward conversations anymore (Louis was happy about it) and Niall had even met someone.

The annoying little shit refused to say who, but Louis had patience.

At the moment, Louis was attending Liam at a meeting. Lucas was too busy with files of which Louis didn't even want to know about. Furthermore, it wasn't a big meeting so Louis agreed right away when Lucas asked to take his place.

''...more clients and we need to keep improving our software.'' Liam handed each of the attendants a manila folder which consisted of each different tasks and the steps. Louis would know because his whole team created the folders and Niall sorted them out. Harry had been monitoring the number of new clients and kept track of all the issues.

''Each of them has a different task. I expect you to finish it by the end of this week and what needs to be handed in by me can be handled by Lucas. He knows what to do. After you finish you send me an email with what task you have finished and details.'' Liam finished his brief explanation. ''Questions?''

''What if we need your advice on something?'' A woman, of which Louis didn't know the name of (she worked at another department), raised her hand slightly.

''If there are any questions just ask Louis or Niall. If he needs my advice he will come to me himself.''

"Sir, may I say something?" Louis asked Liam. Liam nodded to the question so Louis started talking.

"Regarding your question, every folder has the creator's name right under the end of the explanation. If you have a question about the explanation you can ask the person him or herself."

The woman nodded and went back to reading her task.

''More questions?" Liam asked again and when nobody responded this time, the boss dismissed everyone in the room.

When everyone was out in the building doing their jobs, Louis and Liam stayed behind.

'' You know, Liam? Someday I want your power.'' Louis started. ''Every single person in this building has respect for you. I don't wanna sound like a dictator or something but wow.''

Liam just chuckled. He patted his friend on the back and said ''Someday, Lou. Someday.'' And left the conference room.

In the meantime, Louis laughed fetched his papers, which consisted of his tasks, and also left for his desk. The rest of the remaining work hours were boring but busy.

The curvy man wasn't able to take a break in the secret printing office, simply because every hour, two or three people came up to him to ask some questions about the work. He was irritated because he made sure every step was carefully explained.

It was fucking clear like crystal.

When Louis got home, he created a trail of clothes from the hall all the way to his bed. The tired man wasn't in the mood to wait for his boyfriend, who was probably an hour later due to his work and immediately fell asleep the moment his head made contact with his pillow.

Annoying. Fucking. Doorbell.

''Wait a fucking minute.''

A groan left Louis' lips as he got up. The annoyed man considered to just let the person stand at the door and pretend he was asleep but he wouldn't want it for himself so he just opened the door.

''What do you want?''

Before Louis could comprehend what was happening, three boys came running into his home. The men, Niall, Zayn and Harry, ran with some crisps and beer straight to the living room.

''Lads, what is this about?'' Louis followed the men to the living room.

''So, Harry told us about your little movie night an' we just decided that we 'ave to do it again'' Niall stated and flopped on the recliner. ''And since we'll be so busy the coming few days...'' Niall didn't even finish his sentence, leaving it for Louis to fill the rest in. The blonde also threw a bear to everyone in the room, including Louis, and took a swig himself.

To say Louis was shocked, was an understatement. For starters, he hadn't even cleaned the house. Secondly, he was fucking tired. Where was Jake?

As if on cue, Jake called him to tell his boyfriend he was on his way with Liam. They were stuck because of a client who had trouble with the new system. **_Like they didn't have customer service for that_** Louis thought.

When Louis hung up the phone, he noticed one of the boys took the remote and turned on the telly. It was anyone but Harry for sure because the bloke didn't even possess a telly in his own house. He didn't even know how to work with the remote a few weeks ago.

Anyways, Louis shrugged and opened his beer, shoving his blonde friend to make someplace on the recliner. After the boys picked a movie and were comfortable, the conversation started.

''So Zayn. How old are you?'' Harry asked.

''22.'' The raven-haired boy replied, still paying attention to the Iron Man movie. It seemed like Zayn really liked these kinds of movies. His attention was fully on the telly and it seemed like he forgot his surroundings. Zayn also had one hand resting in the crisps bag.

''Do you have a job?''

A sigh filled the room. Zayn looked for the remote, which was at Niall's, and the moment he found the device he paused the movie.

''Okay, have at me. You have five minutes to ask all the questions you want.'' Zayn raised his filled hand with crisps from where it was resting in the bag and munched on one. ''Oh yeah, I have half a job at the moment. I didn't have a job until I met Liam. I'm actually going to school to be a chef.''

''Half a job?'' Louis questioned while tilting his head to the side. What was that supposed to mean?

''Well, I'm not doing much than be his company and help him out with small things. I'm not considering that as a job.''

Suddenly, Niall's laugh broke the curiosity of the three boys. The blonde man held his tummy because of the strong waves of his muscle tensions. ''S-so you-you basically have a sugar-sugar daddy!'' The man couldn't even properly ask his question due to his own laughter.

Zayn gasped. ''No! Liam just insists on paying my school because he knows how expensive it is.'' There were crumbs of the crisps littered around Zayn's lips. Due to the need to correct his friends, Zayn wasn't able to lick the crumbs away. His eyes filled with tears of frustration.

''S-u-g-a-r daddy!'' Niall laughed harder.

This is what Louis loves about his friends. Even though Louis hadn't known them for long (except for Niall, of course), it felt natural. He was able to be himself without worrying about what they would be thinking.

''Liam isn't-''

The voice of Liam interrupted Zayn's annoyance and Niall's laughter. Louis didn't even notice the front door opening in the time they were nagging Zayn.

Hearing the other two arriving, made Niall stop laughing. He wiped under his eyes to dry the fake tears.

''Hey, Lou. I'm fu-'' Jake stopped in the middle of his sentence to process the situation in the living room. A heavily panting Niall half laying on his boyfriend, an angry-looking Zayn and an amused Louis. ''What's going on here?'' Jake looked at his boyfriend for answers (which he wouldn't get, because Louis thought the view was obvious enough).

Louis saw Liam rushing to Zayn's side when Liam noticed Zayn wiping his tears away. ''What happened, munchkin.'' Liam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from the side and pulled him against his chest. It was like Liam was protecting him from the world.

''Don't act like such a baby, Zayn. I was just teasing you.'' Niall said. The blonde took a big gulp of his beer and laid down again.

''Hi Liam, how are you?'' Harry made his presence known by asking Liam the dumbest question in Louis' opinion.

The worried man grumbled a small 'fine' and continued his hushed conversation with Zayn. Like literally, nobody in the room was able to hear them, even though they were literally one recliner away from the two.

The short answer from his boss was an indication for everybody to not talk with Liam until Zayn was okay. The curly-haired boy shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his crisps.

In the meantime, Louis turned his attention to his tired boyfriend. The red-head bend his body so he was able to kiss Louis, who was puckering his lips.

''I thought you were asleep.''

''Yeah until a group of idiots broke into the confines of my home.'' The blue-eyed boy pointed to his friends. It never ceased to amaze Louis how fast they became friends. For Liam and Niall, it was different, he had known them for quite some time. With Harry it was a bit...eh....complicated. Friends with kind of benefits?

It clicked right away with Zayn and the rest. And Jake was another story. Anyway, the six of them (except for Jake and Harry) got along. It couldn't be better.

Jake let out a small laugh. ''Well, if it's okay 'm gonna take a shower.''

The lover nodded and Jake disappeared into the master bedroom to do his nightly routine.

When everyone was back into their normal state – and that meant Zayn not being sad, Liam not being worried and Jake back into the living room – the men continued their movie night. Only the rumbling of crisps bags and the opening of beer cans were heard until Harry let out a loud groan and announced he would be taking a piss.

Louis found himself laying in between Jake's legs with his head on his chest.

''Lou, move a bit. Gonna take 'nother tray.'' Jake whispered. The red-head got up and made his way to the kitchen. Five minutes passed by when Louis noticed Jake was gone for too long for someone who was just grabbing some booze.

The blue-eyed boy got up and decided to take a look in the kitchen. The moment Louis was one step away from the kitchen, he was able to hear Jake whisper-shouting to the famous curly-haired boy, his body pinned against the refrigerator.

''...He's mine.'' Louis caught Jake's last words.

The former chose to not yell Jake nor Harry about the fact they were playing their stupid 'game' again. He chose to play it cool, for the sake of the lads in the living room and himself.

''I know you guys are acting like cunts again, but some of us want to get drunk at this very night.'' Louis put a fake laugh on his face.

He made a 'fuck off' gesture with his hand. ''Shoo shoo, wanna get to the fridge.''

The two boys were stunned and instantly obeyed the small boy.

''Lou, I'm sorry.'' Jake apologized. The hand which was still around Harry's collar removed itself and fell back next to Jake's body.

Louis felt anger running through his body. How in the world were the two men so selfish? They were acting like Louis didn't exist. When Louis decided to tell them off, he wasn't able to contain his voice to a minimum noise level anymore.

''Don't fucking 'Lou' me.'' The man snapped. He turned his head towards the two men in the kitchen. ''You always fight over me like imma fucking possession. You don't even think about me! How could you be so selfish? Doing this in my house? In front of our friends? C'mon man, act like civilized people, we're adults, not children anymore.''

After his semi-outburst, Louis left the room to continue looking at the thriller they were watching. He was pretty annoyed with Harry and Jake. Especially Jake. He was the one who knew that he should know better.

Louis didn't want to sound mean, but could a friend who was in love with Louis win over the boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudo's :)


	12. Chapter 12

Harry didn't expect Louis to lash out at Jake. He thought Louis noticed that he ignored Jake's presence since he arrived at his own house.

It actually annoyed Harry that Jake seemed to be untouched by his actions. So when he made his way back to the living room after doing his business and saw Jake in the kitchen, he took his chance to really annoy him.

_ Flashback: _

_''Lads, 'm gonna take a piss. Be right back.'' Harry felt a strong pressure on his bladder which alarmed the man to run for the toilet._

_When Harry finished his business, he would go back to the living room but he saw Jake heading for the kitchen. Why not pursue his plan to provoke Jake?_

_He made his way to the kitchen and waited for Jake to notice him. He looked at Jake's features: red hair, blue eyes, pale skin, stupid clothes. Harry thought Louis was stupid to believe that such a normal idiot would grant him the love, Louis actually needed. The love Louis should receive should be limitless._

_Call Harry cheesy and he would admit whole-heartedly._

_''I hope you don't mind me being here.'' Harry started. The doorpost seemed good enough to rest his body, so he leaned against it. He had no idea the sight made Jake's nostrils flare in anger. When Harry saw Jake's demeanour changing from relaxed to tensed, the first feelings of satisfaction filled his body._

_To emphasize his satisfaction, he crossed his long arms over his broad chest and cocked his hip just a bit. Just to let Jake notice his cocky behaviour._

_''Look, mate, do me a favour and piss off. It'll save my energy to listen to your bullshit.'' Jake took a big step forward and motioned his hand in the direction of the front door._

_Sadly, Harry wasn't bothered one bit by Jake 'intimidating' attitude. He even took it up a notch._

_''Look at you. Trying to scare me away.'' Harry removed his body from the doorpost. ''You'll never succeed, mate.'' Harry slowed down his speech. Partly because he was tipsy and partly because he wanted to prove his point. ''I made you the bitch in your own house.''_

_In a blink of an eye, Jake grabbed Harry by his collar of his shirt to pin him against the refrigerator. His face was red of anger, veins bulging from his neck and his teeth gritted. Those were the warning signs to stop provoking Jake, but Harry wouldn't listen to his inner voice, he reckoned he found it rather amusing._

_''I know what you're doing.'' A scoffing laugh filled the kitchen. Jakes grip on Harry's collar loosened a little bit. ''You're trying to make me look like the bad guy here. You should know your goddamn place.''_

_Jake tilted his head a little and looked Harry right in the eye. Harry didn't like the fact Jake got touchy. Fights could verbally be fixed, no need to get physical._

_''I don't care about your theories. I want you to get your filthy hands off my shirt.'' When Harry tried to pry Jake's hands off his body, the latter started talking again. The green-eyed lad had a determined look on his face. To create some distance, Harry shoved Jake off of his chest. In response, Jake tightened his grip and pushed Harry, once more, against the refrigerator._

_''Let. Go. Of. Me.'' There was a low timber of anger prominent in Harry's voice. He grabbed Jake by his wrists. ''Go to your boyfriend, I reckon he misses you.''_

_''Leave Louis out of this.'' Jake responded. He looked angrily at Harry's hands grabbing his wrists._

_A frown formed on Harry's face, eyebrows creasing. He was just telling him to go back to his boyfriend. It wasn't like he was telling Jake they almost fucked at work. Or on the same couch, they were just laying on._

_''I wasn't-''_

_''He loves me. He's mine.'' Jake growled._

_That's when Harry noticed Louis standing at the doorway._

_ End of flashback _ _._

Harry hoped Louis hadn't heard the whole conversation. Even though he wasn't a complete jerk, but he said some things he wasn't proud of too.

It wasn't the time to apologize, it would only add fuel to the fire which raged through Louis' veins. Harry figured he would do it sometime later.

Since the two men came back from the kitchen, there was complete silence. When Niall gulped his beer everyone was able to hear the liquid going down his throat. Zayn and Liam's whispering stopped, instead, Zayn was snuggled into Liam's side and Liam wrapped his arm around the olive-skinned boy, drawing patterns into his shoulder.

The remaining three men were also silent. Except for Louis who was finishing his third beer in the last fifteen minutes. He was seething with anger. That's why he decided to send everyone away (except for Harry, who was standing awkwardly in the living room) when the movie ended. He felt a little bit guilty but he wouldn't want his friends to witness what was about to go down.

''What don't ya understand of 'don't be such a jealous bastard?'' Louis took a big gulp of his last beer and turned his body towards his boyfriend, who was just standing behind the couch. Louis' speech was a bit slurred due to the fact he was pissed drunk.

Jake looked like a little boy who was being scolded by his mother. Jake's hands were in folded in front of his belly and he fiddled with his thumbs while looking at his toes. To hold down his laugh, Harry put one hand in front of his mouth. The only visible part of amusement was his dimples.

What would you think after downing more than 3 beers in such a short time?

It was actually a sight to laugh for Harry, but he kept his sounds at bay for his own sake. Louis would've chopped off his head. While the curly-haired man waited for his turn to be scolded, he decided to have a look at his phone.

''It seems like a fucking circle. Now we're talkin' about your behaviour and the next thing 's make-up sex.'' To say Louis was angry, was a big fucking understatement. This time is different though. Aside from the alcohol in his system, he wants to use every single fibre in his body to make sure Jake understands what he's talking about.

At the last part, Harry stopped all his ministrations and looked shocked at the couple. A spark of jealousy lit up in his stomach. He should be having Louis under him while he kissed his neck. Louis should be moaning his name while he made his way down to his chest. Carding his small fingers through his curls when Harry would dart his tongue out to-

''Harry!''

The high-pitched voice of Louis interrupted the dirty thoughts which clouded Harry's mind. The latter shook his head and gave Louis all his attention.

''Get you big head out of your arse and listen, you shit head.'' Louis snapped.

''Sorry.''

It seemed like Harry couldn't produce any more words. His mind was still stuck at the vulgar thoughts he tried getting out of his head. Either way, Harry was sure of himself he would succeed in getting those thoughts turned into reality.

''Be-fucking-have. You have no right to act like that. Stop provoking me or Jake. You're a stranger when you step foot in my house. Understood?''

Ouch.

Harry nodded his head in shock and understanding. It doesn't matter what he did, as long as he wasn't more than a friend for Louis, he didn't have any right to provoke Jake.

That didn't mean he wouldn't do it. Call Harry selfish but he wanted Louis to be his. Jake didn't deserve such a precious human being. There were not enough words to describe Louis. To say Harry was whipped, was a big understatement. He even confessed his love for someone who didn't love him.

''If it is okay with you, I'll be leaving right now.''

Harry didn't want to be here. Firstly, he had a strong urge to laugh because of the way Jake acted like a little boy. Secondly, Louis was already angry enough. He didn't want to jinx his chances to win Louis over by saying the wrong things.

''No it isn't. Un-unless I'm coming with you. I'm tired of this house.'' Louis slurred. The Doncaster lad swung his arm right over Harry's shoulder and pulled him to the front door, leaving Jake bewildered in the living room.

''No! What the fuck? You are not leaving this house.'' Jake bellowed. ''We're sorting this out.'' The red-haired man pulled Louis away from his grip on Harry. ''Get out Harry.''

A shocked expression made its presence on Harry's face. Just a moment ago he wanted to act like a little boy and then he wanted to be all-dominant because Harry took his possession away? Scratch that, Harry didn't do shit.

Harry only agreed to this because he wanted Louis for himself.

''Move outta my way. I just need to breathe.'' Louis shoved his boyfriend away and proceeded to put his shoes on. He gave his boyfriend a bitch face.

Harry felt awkward at first but then decided to follow Louis' ministrations. Not to forget, his socks first. He wouldn't want Louis to go out by himself, he needed to go home too and Jake wasn't doing anything to stop his boyfriend.

When the two men had made their way outside, they were met with a warm summer breeze. It was nice because England didn't usually allow nice weather. Since Louis was still, in fact, drunk, he swayed while walking to whatever they were going to.

''Should we go to my house?''

The streets weren't safe for a drunk Louis and Louis wasn't safe for the streets at this hour. The taller man wanted to scoop Louis up and protect him but since the shorter man was stubborn, Harry wasn't able to, so he proposed to go to his own home.

''Well- Okay, Harold.''

Harry decided to swing his arm around Louis' waist for support. He didn't think Louis would've kept his own balance if he didn't step in. Call him overprotective, he was.

''How-how far is your home, Harold?'' An arm was slung over Harry's shoulder. ''Y-you know? When I was screaming at you 't felt like I didn't drink t' all'' Louis laughed.

The drunk man didn't even give Harry the chance to respond. To be honest, Harry didn't even care. Luckily the weather was nice, which meant more life on the streets, so Harry could direct his attention to the birds or whatever came across their path.

The whole way Louis was a babbling mess in Harry's arms. When they arrived at Harry's home, Harry put the babbling boy on the couch in the living room.

''Bloody hell, mate.'' Louis shouted. ''Forgot you didn't 'ave a telly.'' He laid his head down a cushion as a remedy to the early stages of a headache.

Lightweight.

''I know. We can watch a movie on my laptop if you want.'' The tall man removed his shoes and his socks and helped Louis to remove his socks.

Sorry, but he had a great passion for hating the vacuum cleaner.

''No we need sleep. Remembah when y'all barged into my house?'' A yawn was forced out of Louis' mouth. Like he wanted to prevent it but he just wasn't able to. He laid his body down the couch and placed his hands under his shirt to warm up.

It wasn't even cold.

''Sure, kitten.'' Harry replied while looking fondly to the sleepy Louis. The nice one.

''Kitten?'' Louis hiccupped

''Yes, kitten. You're acting like one right now.'' Harry picked Louis up to carry him to the spare bedroom.

''Lou, should I help you with undressing yourself?'' Harry put the small body onto the spare bed. 

'''S goin' too fast don' you think?'' The blue-eyed man slurred. His small hands reached to undo the ties of his sweats and pulled them with his feet to the floor, not bothering to use his hands. Then he reached for his shirt but complained about his upcoming headache so he decided to leave it on.

When Louis was curled up into a ball under the covers, Harry decided to leave the room. He was tired after all. He let his guest know he was in the adjacent room and left the door ajar.

Of course with no clear reaction. As if the small snores were a clear indication of Louis sleeping.

Harry undressed completely and dived into his bed. Before he took off his watch he looked at the time, 11.53 P.M.

Just a few hours before his biological clock woke him up.

He placed his watch and his phone on the nightstand just next to his bed and left all his clothes on the floor. The moment his head touched the pillow, he was a goner.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

_''I own you this one, Haz.''_

_A source of warmth around his girth filled every single nerve-ending with the feeling of euphoria in his body. The feeling tingled from his toes to his ankles, up to his hips, filling his tummy. The tingling let his nipples throb and it travelled through his arms and fingers. The greatest source of tingles was in his dick._

_''Mhmm.'' Vibrations went from his cock and travelled its way through his spine._

_A warm hand was placed on his throbbing girth and moved up and down. The hand was fine but the warmer thing was more pleasurable._

_Harry lifted his arms to find the source of pleasure. His fingertips touched the ends of feathery hair. When Harry found out it was hair, he ran his hand through the locks. Pushing a little bit to suggest he wanted the warmer thing back._

_A small laugh made its way through the damp sounds in his ear. ''Naughty boy.''_

_The source of warmth found itself to Harry's cock and moved up and down. It took Harry a while before he realised he was whining._

_''Shit, Louis, faster.''_

_Louis obeyed his request and went faster. His sharp teeth nibbled lightly at the vein at the underside of his dick. This was ab-nor-mal._

_''Fuck.''_

_He wanted to see for himself how Louis looked like that. How his cerulean eyes turned darker. It was comparable to the colour of the ocean. At the surface, it's light blue, but once you dive deeper it'll become darker and darker. The sun rays weren't able to reach that far._

_Harry craved that animalistic look from his possible-lover._

_Harry's pupils moved from left to right in a quick motion behind his closed eyelids. Signs he woke up. And Louis missed it._

_Once he opened his eyes he didn't know if it was a mistake or the best sight in his life._

''What the fuck!''

There he was. Sucking Harry's dick like it was his favourite lollipop flavour. His cheekbones were more prominent and hair dishevelled from either Harry's hand or from his night sleep. He did not know. What he did know was that it wasn't a dream.

With one look on his bedside table, he realized they didn't even sleep one full hour before this happened.

One hand reached toward his own groin to push Louis away.

''Noooo, please Harry. Gimme.'' His warm hand replaced his mouth as Louis stroked up and down. His speech wasn't that slurred anymore but it still wasn't a hundred per cent okay. The moonlight shone through his window, reminding Harry he forgot to close the curtains. Alas, the moonlight revealed Louis' dark-blue eyes. Just like he dreamed about.

''No, Louis. We can't do this, love.''

Harry tried to remove the pleasurable hand from his girth but to no avail. Louis only tightened his grip, which forced a moan from Harry's lips. ''Ple-please, Lou. I'm protecting your own dignity.''

He didn't even remember he shut his eyes, only to open them again. Louis stroked his hand up with a tiny twist at the top.

''Uhh, Louis. Shit.''

''Please let me, Harry.''

The innocent tone in his voice was prominent. His didn't let up his movements and a faint squelching sound was heard due to Louis' spit on his girth.

Fuck this would turn out bad but Harry wasn't able to reject the offer. He lifted his body so he was sitting upright. One hand sneaked to the lower back of the blue-eyed man and pulled him closer. Louis' hand shot to Harry's chest for balance. The other free hand of Harry found its place on Louis' cheek.

Their lips were practically touching each other before Louis demanded in a soft voice to kiss him. 

The feeling of euphoria spread from their lips to the rest of their bodies when their lips touched each other. Harry's hand tightened on his lower back and Louis' movement stopped for a minute. The two kissed until they weren't able to breathe. Until they realized they depended on oxygen.

''Fuck, Boo. Don't stop.''

The words left Harry's lips without thinking of the consequences.

''I knew you would like it.'' Louis sunk back to Harry's lower half and sunk his hand to the base of the shaft while his other hand held Harry's hip for balance. ''Make sum noise.''

The moment those words left Louis' lips, he sunk until his lips met the fingers at the base of Harry's cock.

''Fuuuuck.'' Harry whined high in his throat. ''You're killing me.'' The moaning man threaded his fingers into the feathery locks. Just to rest his hands there, not to set the rhythm. ''How- how long 'ave y-you been doing this already?'' the curly-haired man stuttered.

''Dunno, not for long.'' His lips left his cock for a moment to answer and then he went back to the task at hand. No pun intended. This time he sunk so far, Harry was able to feel teh tip of his cock at the back of his throat.

''M-my stamina is b-bad then. I think I'm close.'' His grip tightened onto Louis' hair as he was pushing him to his limits. Almost chocking Louis on his dick. The smooth appendage circled around Harry's dick and the sharp teeth nibbled lightly at Harry's veins.

''Christ!'' Harry bellowed.

This time he moved Louis head to set his own rhythm.

''Lou, I'm gonna cum!''

All the time, Harry sat and when he felt the burning pit in his stomach evolving, he let gravity do its work and fell back onto the bed. His hands left Louis' locks and clenched the sheets instead as his back arched in a beautiful bow.

Louis lifted his head a bit and focused on the tip instead of the whole shaft. He sucked until he felt a bitter substance filling the inside of his mouth. To avoid a mess, the Doncaster lad sucked his partner dry until Harry had to push him off. When the blue-eyed lad was pushed off, he gulped the white substance and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Louis grimaced for a moment.

''What kind of fruit do you like? Your cum tastes sweet.'' Louis asked. His speech was still a bit slurred. Maybe it was because of the heat of the moment rather than the booze.

Harry let out a small chuckle. Of course, Louis would be asking this now. He chose to ignore the question and praise his lover for performing such a great deed for a poor man like Harry was. It has been ages when he received his last blowjob, probably the reason why he came so early.

''Fuck, Boo. That was amazing.'' Harry's hands cupped Louis' cheeks and gently pulled him up. ''You are amazing, really.'' A fond look spread their faces until they were kissing again. Louis ran his hands through Harry's unruly locks to minimize the 'damage'.

''Should I help you out?'' Harry whispered. He didn't want to break the fragile mood in the shimmering light of the moon.

A sheepish smile spread onto Louis' lips. ''I already did.''

''How- What? I felt your hands the whole time?''

Louis kept smiling.

A look of realisation made its presence on Harry's face. ''Fuck no, you didn't.''

''Julio was too excited, I guess.''

Harry laughed and kissed Louis again. He pulled him by his back to lay against Harry's chest. His lips placed a few kisses on Louis' slight sweaty hair.

''Turning your horniness into humour.'' Harry whispered.

''Jake said that one time.'' Louis remarked. He stared to the moon through the open window already feeling the heaviness of the remark he just made. ''Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the mood.''

Harry kept his silence. He didn't know what to answer. He didn't want to sound like a jerk or sound like he accepted the fact Louis was still with Jake. After all, he wanted him for himself.

''You know. After you said you I was playing with Jake's heart, I didn't know how to feel. As someone's lover, you're supposed to tell someone off, but I didn't. I wasn't able to form a clear opinion on what I wanted. I was bluffing.'' His finger drew non-existent patterns on Harry's chest. ''After seeing you caring for me when my stupid ass was drunk, I realised I made the wrong choices. I realised that I couldn't turn my back on this anymore.'' A wet laugh escaped Louis' lips.

''You're sweet, polite and caring. In this short amount of time, I learned to know you. Even though someone tries to pull you down, you stood back up. Even if someone humiliated you.

Harry fucking Styles, I can't help but love you. And I don't know what the fuck I am supposed to do.'' 


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn't even noon and Louis had a whining Jake breathing down his neck. He sure wasn't ready for this.

''Where were you?'' Jake asked for the umpteenth time since his boyfriend got home. The red-head didn't let up with questioning his boyfriend (who, by the way, suffered from a hangover) until he received a legit answer. The blue-eyed boy wasn't even home for half a minute. 

''Jake, please not now. Lemme make myself a cuppa 'nd then we'll talk.''

Louis made his way to the kitchen to start boiling the water. He rested his elbows on the counter and placed his head into the cup of his hands.

Thoughts from last night flew back into his memory. He confessed his undying love for someone whom he met a few months prior. After his confession, Harry told Louis he loved him too and they spent hours talking about everything.

The two men didn't even have a solid three-hour sleep, but they were content and that was most important.

At the moment, Louis had his breakfast and a cup of tea, but he needed another one. As a remedy against the headache and his boyfriends whining.

''Just tell me when you're making your cuppa. Hell, I'll even make one for you.''

He gingerly shoved his boyfriend away and took care of the tea. Louis sat down at the kitchen table and put his head into his folded arms, contemplating on what to tell his boyfriend. He couldn't just say 'We went to Harry's, then I sucked his dick and I told him, with the remnants of cum still in my mouth, that I love him'.

So he stayed silent until Jake restarted his list of never-ending questions. Which didn't last long. In no time there was a white mug with a strong odour of Yorkshire tea. Jake also made a cuppa for himself. And Louis had to admit, his boyfriend knew how to make his tea just right.

He could tell by the smell of it.

''So,'' Jake started, extending the 'o'. ''Care to explain where you went after our little...argument.''

Louis wrapped his hands around the mug and started his twisted version of last night's activities. ''We went to his house. We talked a little bit and then I fell asleep on the couch. That's it.''

The hangover man raised his mug to take a sip of his tea. Jake tried to do the same but winced when he burned his tongue. Louis chuckled, over the years he taught himself to numb his tongue for the heat.

''That's it?''

''Yes.''

''What did you talk about?'' Jake asked.

''Don't remember. It was a bit of a blur.'' Louis sipped his tea again. The blue-eyed boy decided to keep his story short, even though, he really spoke the truth. The hangover man wasn't able to remember what he said from his house to Harry's comfy couch.

Anyways. The shorter the story was, the fewer lies he had to tell his boyfriend.

Even that word 'boyfriend' felt wrong in his head since he confessed his love to Harry. He was totally clueless about what he was supposed to do.

People would say: ''Leave Jake, you're leading him on and the feeling towards your lover is mutual.''

But Louis felt like if he crossed that bridge of leaving Jake, he felt the need to explain why. And a plain sentence like ''I fell out of love'' simply wouldn't do that.

''What did Harry do?'' Amid Louis' thoughts, Jake interrupted with his questions.

''I think he tucked me in and the next thing I know, there was a plate with breakfast in front of my nose.''

This time, Jake was able to take a sip of his tea. He took his time thinking. Like he didn't believe Louis and he wanted to ask more question to confirm his doubts, instead of trusting Louis.

Jake always had a kind of premonition. Most of the time he was right and this time too. Louis always told him to not hurt his pretty little head and this time his lie game had to be on its best before he was ready to confirm his suspicions. Before he was ready to leave Jake.

''Well, I'm sorry.''

Louis looked up from his tea. ''What for?''

''I shouldn't be this childish and insecure anymore. What happened between us was in the past and it shouldn't interfere with the future. I know that you love me and I love you too. I'm just so scared. I don't trust him and I have a feeling he's doing or about to do something.''

The red-haired man left his mug on the table and wrapped his hands around Louis', who also left his mug on the table. ''Lou, I really am sorry. I realised I fucked everything up the moment you didn't start screaming.''

To say Louis felt guilty was a very, very, very big understatement.

Fuck this is bad.

''I don't know what to say. And yes, you're right about our past. It shouldn't interfere with our present. But for now, I'm happy you understand.''

A smile decorated Jake's lips. He leant a bit forward so he could initiate a sweet kiss. The caring, loving and especially, trusting Jake came forward again. The Jake Louis fell in love with.

But this love wasn't as strong as the love for Harry. It sounded strange, but Harry managed to win Louis' heart over within a few months. With Jake, it lasted a good year and a half before Louis felt ready to say those magic words.

When their lips met, he felt nothing. It was just a kiss. A small nice kiss with no blasting fireworks or anything. It wasn't the same as with Harry.

Nonetheless, Louis smiled. At the moment he didn't have a choice.

The following Monday, Louis seemed well-rested. After the weekly groceries on Saturday, Jake and he decided to stay in and watch movies all day long.

He had been in a good mood all morning. He even sang to Jake in the car while driving to work.

Every ounce of his good mood was ruined the moment Louis saw Lucas all over Harry at Harry's desk. Didn't Harry tell him to back off?

To avoid any issues, Louis went to his own desk. The lad turned his computer on and opened the manila folder that his team left on the desk. They probably contained finished projects or another bunch of questions. He took out his glasses and opened the first folder, ignoring the giggles coming from Lucas.

It took Louis almost three hours to read and process the folders. When he looked over his screen, Lucas was still all over, the now irritated, Harry. He kept talking while Harry was typing away at his computer.

To an out stander, it looked like Lucas was telling Harry what to type. Louis knew better. His pinched brows, tense shoulders and his tapping feet. This time he's being plain rude by ignoring Lucas. Not even a hum or a small yes was heard.

He wonders how Lucas was able to fill a dead conversation. He kept talking about his past high school flings and his stupid schemes he used to do back there.

After looking at Harry for another five minutes, Louis decided to get Harry out of his misery. He turned off his computer and left the folders on the desk. He sorted them into finished projects and questions. He would be answering the questions later on but now it was time for lunch.

''Haz, are you still joining for lunch?''  
  


It was like Harry's body was a balloon. His body deflated, all his stress and pent up irritation escaping his body via a big sigh. Louis bet a hundred pounds he was thankful for saving his arse.

''Yes. Give me a minute.''

The curly-haired lad turned his head towards Lucas, who found his place on his desk instead of a normal chair.

''Luc, I'm sorry but I just remembered I promised Lou some lunch. We can talk another time, yeah? See you later.'' Harry, forcefully, pushed the power button of his computer and left the poor lad without a blink of an eye.

When the two men arrived at their printing office, Harry pushed Louis against the small table and kissed him. During the heated kiss, the taller man wound his arms around Louis' waist and the latter wound his arms around Harry's neck.

''Wanted to do this since I saw you with those glasses.'' Harry whispered against his lips.

The blue-eyed boy still had the same glasses on and to emphasise Harry's lust, he unwound one hand and pushed them back. The force and heat of the kiss caused them to fall a little bit.

''God, I love you.'' Louis pecked Harry's lips. ''I wanna say it all day and every day.'' A light coat of blush decorated Harry's cheeks.

Everything felt cliché. Like they were at the honeymoon phase. The 'I love you's', the kisses, the blushes, everything. He wished he found a way to say those three words without anyone knowing what they really meant. They really had to discuss that.

But now it was time for more kisses since Niall nor Zayn had found their way to the office during the lunch break.  
  


''Are we really gonna do this?'' Louis panted. He rested his hands on Harry's chest and pushed him a little bit back to coax his answer out of his new lover.

''Please. I know it's early but I really, really, love you.'' The green-eyed man responded. He rested his head in the crook of Louis' neck, breathing in the vanilla scent.

''I love you too.''

''I have the urge to say it all day long but we can't say it in front of everyone. How are we going to fix that?'' Harry made sure his tongue rolled around every syllable that escaped his mouth. That way he made sure Louis or every other person understood what he said.

A serious expression made its presence on Louis' face. His teeth gnawed at his bottom lip and it went on like that for a few minutes. When the idea popped up in Louis' head, he spontaneously kissed the other man on his lips. 

''Since you're the charmer,''

''Wait, what? I don't charm anyone.'' Harry looked sceptical.

''Yes you do, love. You just don't notice it but I do and Niall too. And the women.'' Louis placed his palm on Harry's warm, red cheek. All those women who think Harry's available, are wrong. Firstly, Harry is one hundred per cent gay and secondly, he was Louis' now.

''Anyways, you can wink at me and I'll do it right back. That symbols our love, just until we can say in public without worrying about other people ratting us out.''

We couldn't let people know about our secret love. They would snitch Louis and Harry out like Emily did the last time. So we thought of a way of non-verbally saying it. One way to say it was winking at each other. One wink represented for the word love. Because that's what we did: we loved each other.

Since Harry was the charming one, people wouldn't be suspicious and if they would suspect something, they would consider it as a flirtatious gesture to the women.

''That's brilliant, Lou! It will all work out until Jake's out of the picture.'' Harry smiles.

The mention of his boyfriends, or now soon-to-be-ex, name sent shivers of fear down Louis' spine. Fear of what's about to go down. He knew it was about to become very ugly.

''Yeah...'' Louis answered. He had no clue what to answer. To make things less awkward, Louis pressed his lips against the curly-haired man.

They kissed for another few minutes before they decided to go the cafeteria. They fetched their food and made their way back to the secret office. When they opened the door to the printing office Niall and Zayn were fully arguing about their favourite restaurant.

''...Nando's is the best!'' Niall stated. He punched his fist on the table to make his statement. There was a faint red blush of slight anger decorating Niall's cheeks. He was very passionate about his choice of restaurant, Louis knew it all.

''Okay fine. I still think McDonald's is better.'' Zayn huffed. The black-haired man took a big bite out of his chicken sandwich and angrily stared at Niall.

''McDonald's isn't even legit. We're talkin' about real restaurants here!" Niall retaliated.

''Nando's isn't a real restaurant either!'' With a mouth full of bread, the two men argued like toddlers. They didn't even notice other people entering the room because of their argument.

The other people were, in fact, Louis and Harry. Louis didn't even bother asking them why they were arguing in the first place and it didn't look like Harry was too. It wasn't until five minutes later, the toddles noticed Harry and Louis and they held small talk until their lunch break was over.

When the two new lovers found their way back to their desks, Jake held Harry up. The ginger whispered something in Harry's ear. The latter nodded and followed Jake to wherever they were going.

To say Louis felt anxious, was a very big understatement. His heartbeat filled his ears and the noises outside subsided into soft murmurs. Louis was perplexed to do anything until Harry came back.

Ten minutes passed.

Twenty minutes passed.

It took a whole thirty minutes for Harry to come back and the look on his face was unreadable.   
  



	14. Chapter 14

_One year ago:_

_‘’I’m tired of talking about the same issues over and over again. Do they mean nothing to you? Do I mean nothing to you?’’_

_With his head on his dainty hands, Louis cried. Tears of pent up frustration, anger and hurt made their way onto his rosy cheeks as he continued to speak his mind._

_‘’How many times do I have to tell you this, Jake?’’ The blue-eyed man wiped his cheek for the hundredth time as he looked at his boyfriend. The ginger felt guilty and tried to look for an excuse instead of a sincere apology._

_The two went through a few rough patches on their road of being a happy couple. This was one of their patches and it needed a lot of fixing to do._

_‘’Just because someone shows some kind of interest in you doesn’t mean you have to act upon it. Jesus Christ! That’s cheating, you fucking knob!’’_

_The tears disappeared and fuming anger replaced the sadness. Cerulean eyes stared into an abyss of regret but it didn’t stop Louis from making his point._

_‘’First, I’m not allowed to have friends over and now you’re cheating?! If you don’t love me anymore, there’s the fucking door. Leave whenever you want to but do not ever use me or keep me from doing what I like.’’ Louis pointed at the front door from where they were standing in the hallway. The tension caused his muscles of his curvy body to tighten, which resulted in a slight headache.  
His body looked like a bow strung tight, tensed shoulders and clenched jaw. _

_‘’Lou, I wasn’t cheating. He texted me. Hell, it was just friendly talking, don’t overreact.’’ Jake argued. Several blotches of red appeared on his once, pale cheeks. Louis didn’t know why he was blushing. Embarrassment? Did he lie? Was he telling the truth? The blue-eyed man didn’t know._

_When Louis noticed the nickname, it made his blood boil in his veins. The man had some nerve to call him by his nickname. Whenever Louis gets angry, nobody was allowed (except for his mother) to call him by his nickname. It just felt like people didn’t take him seriously.  
How was Jake so oblivious to his own, stupid mistakes? The texts were obviously suggestive in a sexual way. Things that should’ve been done with no one else other than his boyfriend. _

_‘’A bloody picture of him naked in a bath, Jake, and the bloody text saying ‘maybe you should swing by sometime? Tell me it wasn’t suggestive. How stupid do you think I am?’’_

_Right then, Louis decided he was done talking. His point was already_ _made clear and Jake would’ve only tried to save his arse, which was impossible. The fact his boyfriend texted back was enough to make Louis angry._

_An hour later, Louis locked Jake out of their bedroom and called Niall. Tears of sadness streamed freely over his high cheekbones and rosy cheeks. Niall had told him to not bottle up_ _all his feelings and instead let them out and tell him the story. Through the blubbering and sobs, Niall was able to make out the story and threatened to kill Jake._

_‘’_ **_No Niall, I don’t want him dead. I want him to see his mistakes and I just want him to really love me. I hate people who lie and cheat on their lovers.’’_ **

_EOF_

Louis couldn’t help but think of those flashbacks of a year ago. Sadly, he didn’t have a very nice history with Jake but in the end, he chose for the red-head because Jake eventually changed and Louis loved him. Or, Louis thought he loved Jake.

Guilt is all that Louis felt. How had he been so selfish? The flashbacks to the bad days made the blue-eyed man feel even guiltier. He explicitly told Jake not to cheat on him or leave him when he fell out of love.

And what was Louis doing?

Cheating.

To make matters worse his current boyfriend whispered at his new lover and they left together. When his lover came back from Jake’s office, his face was unreadable. That was even worse than vaguely knowing what was going to happen in the future.

So, obviously, when Louis saw Harry he went to interrogate him thoroughly.

‘’What happened?’’

Louis wound his arm around Harry’s shoulder and guided him back to the secret printing office so that nobody was able to eavesdrop. When they arrived at the office, the two took a seat at the small table.

‘’Spill.’’

‘’Louis, did you tell Jake what we did the night of your argument?’’

Harry tilted his head in question. A frown appeared on Louis’ face. Why did Harry want to know what he told Jake? Either way, Louis decided to tell his lover what he told Jake. The lie he could never forget because it was important to cover up his confessions.

‘’We went to your house, talked a little bit and I fell asleep on your sofa. Why?’’

The natural colour of Harry drained from his face. His forest green eyes went wide and his lips parted.

‘’We’re in big trouble if Jake is being observant.’’ Harry whispered.

‘’What? Why?’’

‘’I told him almost the same. I told him you slept in my bed after we drank some more.’’ Harry whispered again.

‘’Fuck. He asked me two times if I was telling the truth. Fuck fuck fuck.’’

The two men knew they were in trouble. Jake was already suspicious and their unmatching stories didn’t work to their advantage. For a few moments, no words were uttered as they were left with nothing but the simplicity of their own thoughts. They really fucked up but couldn’t change the past as the stories were already out. 

‘’You know what? We shouldn’t mess our heads up about something that was bound to happen sometime.’’ Louis spoke up.

‘’You’re right but I didn’t want it to blow it in his face like that. And unmatched stories don’t tell the truth.’’ Harry replied.

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’What I’m trying to tell you is that even though our stories don’t match, he doesn’t know what happened that night. If we both zip it,’’ Harry lifted his hand to his lips and moved like he was zipping up his mouth. ‘’He won’t know a thing. So moral of the story, don’t panic.’’

A small laugh left Louis’ lips. He had to admit, Harry really thought this through. But there was still a risk. Especially with an observant Jake.

‘’I love your way of thinking, Curly, but we need be patient. Jake has an ugly trait of being observant.’’ Louis pointed out. ‘’Either way, I think you’re right. If he asks about it, I can brush it off as being drunk or something like that.’’

Since the two were alone, Louis left his chair and crawled onto Harry’s lap. The green-eyed lad smiled and nodded. His plump lips were puckered, asking for a kiss of his lover, which Louis provided.

‘’My smart baby.’’ Harry whispered and winked.

‘’I love you too, Haz.’’ Louis leant forward for another kiss.

The two men made out for a few minutes and went back to work before people noticed their absence.

In the last five hours of Louis’ workday, Louis wasn’t able to do much than deliver the finished projects to Liam and avoiding Jake like the plague. He hadn’t had a chance to fill in his boring hours with Niall, because the blonde was gone for some reason. Zayn, who was in Liam’s office all day, also didn’t have time for the blue-eyed lad because he had to study. I mean, what does a chef in training need to study?

When Louis and Jake arrived home, they immediately went to take a shower and cook their dinner, which consisted of fish and chips. The ride home was surprisingly not quiet. Louis assumed Jake was _breaking_ his head about the night of the argument, trying to put the unmatching stories together and failing to get a positive match. Instead of silence, Louis was met with a rattling Jake, explaining how stubborn their client was today. The ginger kept talking until Louis disappeared in the bathroom and after his shower, immediately went to their closet and then downstairs to prepare dinner.

The moment Louis finished cleaning the counters, Jake came downstairs with droplets of water at the ends of his red hair, a sign he just came out of the shower.

‘’Ready?’’ Louis asked as he stood on his toes to reach the cabinet filled with porcelain plates. He placed them neatly on the table. Jake went to grab the food and then they started their dinner.

‘’So…I’ve chatted with Harry today.’’

Louis' stomach dropped. The blue-eyed man was sure he was talking about the night of their argument. How the stories didn’t match. Fuck, Louis wasn’t ready to state the truth, yet. He needed to talk to Harry about it. Needed to prepare the fight what was about to go down.

But-

‘’Even though I’ve had my doubts, I trust you nothing happened. I don’t trust him and honestly, I probably never will. But you are my boyfriend. I trust you more than anything and I love you.’’ Jake finished his sentence with the last piece of his fish before standing up and washing his plate.

A big lump was stuck in Louis' throat. He didn’t have a clue about what he had to say. The guilty feeling felt like the weight of heavy bricks on his shoulders.

Louis did not trust his voice. Every time he got emotional, his voice wavered and Jake was observant so he would know if something was up. Instead of talking, he faked a smile and nodded. When Jake was finished, he made his way to his boyfriend and gave a small peck before disappearing upstairs.

When Louis finished his food, he also washed his plate and went upstairs to sleep. That night Louis Tomlinson cried himself to sleep, while Jake was snoring away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a double update!
> 
> Comment
> 
> Kudo's 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_two weeks later_

The weather was beginning to cool down, which meant the end of summer. The typical rainy and windy days took their place instead of the warm summer breeze. Today was even worse than the typical days. Unfortunately, the weather cast predicted there was a big storm coming on its way. People weren’t even able to walk properly since the wind was strong. It had its positive and negative sides. Louis won’t be jogging early in the morning anymore with ‘oh so healthy’ Jake.

Many people had already stocked up bottles of water, canned goods, flashlights, lighters, etc. Preparing for the big storm. Schools and other buildings were already closed and that didn’t mean anything different for Liam Enterprises.

The night before the announcement of the big storm, Liam informed every single employee that the next two days would be free of any work. If there were more days needed, the employees would be notified. Sadly for Liam, he had to work from home. The brown-eyed man wasn’t able to leave the company for no one to attend to, business meant twenty-four-seven.

To make things more bearable, Jake offered Liam and Zayn to stay over at his place, because the communication was bound to be awful as a consequence of the bad weather. That immediately drove Louis to invite Harry and Niall over too. Louis exclaiming it would be a big, happy sleepover.

So later that night Zayn and Liam arrived first. Zayn holding their bag full of clothes and Liam his briefcase and a bag full of extra flashlights and candles in case the power would go out. It wasn’t like Jake and Louis didn’t prepare at all, but it was a last-minute decision, so the two were happy their friends thought of bringing some more things. After Jake thanked them, he and Liam disappeared to the home office. 

Zayn and Louis chatted away until they heard the doorbell and welcomed Niall who also brought his bag of clothes and some toilet paper, bread, crackers, granola bars and (last but not least) lots of beer cans for a lifetime.

‘’What? We don’t know for how many days the storm will go on!’’ Niall said while shoving everything into Louis’ and Zayn’s arms. ‘’Now shut up and come drink some beer and play FIFA before the electricity’s gone.’’

The two men were startled by the blonde one but nonetheless laughed because of their friends’ antics. After all, it was a good gesture.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang again and this time it was only Louis getting up since Niall and Zayn were busy winning the duet. Harry arrived with gallons of water and a whole crate of healthy fruit. He barely had the strength to hold his clothing bag _and_ the water _and_ (not to forget) the crate of fruit stuffed under his arm, so Louis had to help Harry.

‘’Jesus, why did you bring so much water?’’ Louis huffed.

‘’We don’t know what will happen, mate. Now help me carry those last two.’’

When the fruit and the water were put away in the kitchen and Harry’s bag was next to the staircase, Louis looked around for no extra pairs of eyes, other than the green ones and kissed his lover. They hugged and kissed until they heard Zayn hollering from the living room. The black-haired man probably won the 1v1 FIFA game.

Harry smiled and suggested they should go to the living room.

‘’I’m gonna win the next round!’’ Harry announced his presence by challenging the two men in front of the telly.

‘’Cheers, mate. But this lad here is on fire.’’ Niall raised his can of beer and pointed it at Zayn. Zayn just laughed and motioned for Niall to hand over his controller to Harry.

‘’Loser has to drink his beer in one go!’’ Zayn cheered and started a new game. Manchester City against Arsenal, Zayn being the latter.

While Harry and Zayn were busy winning the game, Niall saw his opportunity to question his friend about Harry.

‘’Are you two together?’’

The question startled Louis to the core, but he wasn’t able to lie to Niall, always seeing when he was lying.

‘’Yes.’’

‘’When are you gonna break the ice to Jake?’’ The blonde took a big swig of his beer and bored his blue eyes into Louis’.

Louis merely shrugged. He couldn’t give Niall the answer because he didn’t know himself. There wasn’t a specific time for telling the truth and if Jake was in a happy mood, it would surely be the opposite a soon as Louis tell the truth. There was simply no right time for think to break _nicely_.

‘’I wanna tell him soon, but I don’t know how and when. What will happen after I told him? He will definitely kick me out of the house since the house is on his name. And what about work? Harry and I both have a job there. And even though it is my fault, I care about his health too.’’ Louis took a small breather and elaborated his last statement. ‘’When we broke up for a while a few years ago, he was depressed. Wouldn’t eat anything, drink or even take a shower. Just laying all day and night in bed. It was his fault but I worry too, you know. Wouldn’t want him to die or something while I’m living happily ever after.’’ Louis ranted.

Louis leant forward to grab a beer on the table. He opened the can and took a big swig, trying to drink away his worries. There was a deep crease forming between his eyebrows.

‘’I understand your worries, but it wouldn’t be fair for either of you to continue living this way. It is bound the happen sooner or later. We will cross the bridges when we get there. And don’t you ever forget I’m here for you.’’ Niall put a hand over Louis’ shoulder and squeezed encouraging.

The pep-talk gave Louis a bit of motivation but when he thought about _the moment_ it was like his tail disappeared between his legs. Scaring away from the negative outcomes of the situation. He didn’t want to lose Jake. Apart from all his flaws on the inside and the outside, he liked the man and wanted him to be a positive part of Louis’ life. But after all, life was not a fairy-tale, Jake would definitely become angry when Louis tells him the truth.

A loud ‘whoo’ was heard in the living room. Harry lifted his hands, one holding the controller, and said: ‘’I won this time. Drink. Drink. Drink.’’

Zayn shrugged and opened a beer, he drunk the whole can and when he finished he slammed it onto the coffee table. ‘’Smashed it.’’ He muttered under his breath. The raven-haired man passed the controller to Louis, who was eager to win from his lover.

The evening went on like this until Liam and Jake came downstairs to join the men. The pair competed against each other until everyone lost interest in their empty insults. Louis laid on the couch, eating a few crisps while watching the game. Everyone was busy with either laughing, drinking and playing games. Harry noticed and slid onto the sofa, on top of Louis. It seemed like the position of a few months ago, the one where Louis came into his pants like a teenager. Louis gave Harry a warning look that said ‘if you’re planning on doing that again, I’ll throw you out of my house.’

Harry smiled and thrust his hips to tease the man, but stopped after Louis pulled harshly at his ear. Harry hissed and chuckled. He laid his head on top of Louis’ chest and listened to his heartbeat. Louis combed his fingers through Harry’s hair and focused his attention onto the game where there was a second-round played. This time Niall and Jake competed against each other while Zayn and Liam were snuggled on the other sofa. Nobody was able to see Harry and Louis, only if they would have turned around.

Before they knew, Harry fell asleep, listening to the other man’s heartbeat and Louis fell asleep with one hand still tangled in Harry’s hair.

Their sleep was not granted for long, because before he knew, Niall pulled Harry off of his friend. Harry grunted. His scalp burned, because of Louis’ hand was still tangled into Harry’s hair and got pulled.

‘’What the fuck, mate.’’ Harry rubbed at his elbow. The throbbing pain slightly alleviating. When he slid off Louis’ body, he caught himself by using his elbow to soften the fall.

‘’You’re not allowed t’sleep! The night’s not over yet!’’ The blonde must’ve had more than two beers since his speech was a tad slurred. ‘’We’re gonna play some more games.’’

Niall moved to Louis and slapped him lightly on his cheek. ‘’Wake up, sugar plum.’’

‘’Couldn’t you wake me up like that? Jesus, it’s like I broke my elbow or something.’’ Harry snarled. He got up on his feet and went to the kitchen to fetch himself a glass of water, while Niall tried to wake Louis up.

When the curly-haired lad came back, the game was turned off and everyone (including Louis) had a beer in his hand. Liam offered Harry one too from he was still snuggled with Zayn on the sofa. Harry wanted to take a seat at Louis’ feet but Jake was holding his boyfriend like he was never going to see him again. It made Harry pissed.

‘’What? Are we gonna gossip or something, like some high school teenage girls?’’ Harry grabbed the beer, opened it and took a small sip. He hated the taste of beer, but there wasn’t another cheap beverage to get him drunk.

‘’What has gotten up in your arse?’’ Louis laughed.

‘’Shut up.’’ And took a seat on the single sofa. ‘’Now let’s play a game.’’

‘’Dirty truth or dare.’’ Niall grinned.

‘’Wait a minute. I’m quickly gonna smoke.’’ Louis went to the hall to retrieve his cigarettes in his jacket pocket and then went in a beeline to the kitchen window so that the smoke of the burning tick wouldn’t fog up the kitchen.

‘’Can you pass me the cigarette?’’ Zayn waltzed into the kitchen, holding his hand out for Louis to pass the cigarette.

‘’You smoke?’’

‘’Yes, now gimme.’’ Zayn commanded. Louis chuckled and gave Zayn the fag.

The raven-haired man took a long drag from the cigarette. It looked mesmerizing, really. The way his lips curled around the burning stick and hollowed out when he inhaled the smoke like he needed air. Don’t get Louis wrong, he liked Harry, but Zayn made such an awful thing look so beautiful.

‘’How is your study going?’’ Louis asked.

‘’Fine. Almost finished.’’ Zayn replied.

‘’Whatcha gonna do after you’ve graduated?’’

‘’Might wanna start a business but I’m still looking into it. I don’t have much time to do much research because of the busy schedule of course.’’

‘’Busy going to Liam, you mean?’’

Zayn huffed and told Louis off. There was a playful edge to his voice, which assured Louis he was joking around.

Anyways, when Zayn and Louis passed the stick back and forth until there was nothing left to smoke, they went back to the other men. Louis went back to sit next to Jake and the blonde started the game by asking Liam the first question of many.

‘’Liam.’’ Niall clapped in his hands for emphasis. ‘’What’s your favourite sex position and why?’’

The puppy looking man developed red blotches on his cheeks and stuttered before giving an answer. ‘’U-Uhm. R-riding?’’ The answer sounded more like a question.

‘’Elaborate, please.’’ Louis teased.

‘’Well, Z-zayn looks good on t-top.’’ Liam stammered.

‘’Details, please!’’ Niall asked.

‘’Niall!’’ Zayn screamed. The blonde man doubled over in laughter when he saw Zayn’s shocked face. The Pakistani man covered his face with hands, hearing his friends saying the word ‘prude’ every two seconds until his laughter died down.

‘’Truth or Dare to Harry.’’ Liam said. He turned his body slightly to the left to see the curly-haired man. ‘’When was the last time you did anything sexual, where and what?’’

‘’Two weeks ago. In my bed.’’ When Harry answered the question, he briefly looked at Louis before turning away. ‘’He sucked my dick.’’

Louis breath faltered for a moment. He knew what Harry was talking about. The night of the argument when Louis sneaked into Harry’s room to suck Harry’s cock like it was his last meal. Harry was playing a dangerous game here. His observant boyfriend didn’t help at all, he noticed the way Louis gasped at Harry’s statement.

‘’You okay, love?’’ Jake whispered.

Louis nodded. ‘’Just shocked he’s so open about it.’’ The blue-eyed man smiled. ‘’Think I’ll go down for good night sleep.’’ Maybe if Louis went to bed, Harry would tone it a bit down with the (truth) jokes.

‘’But we just started and it is just past 9 PM, darling.’’ Jake tightened his arm around his boyfriend, hoping Louis would stick around for more laughter.

‘’I’m not getting any older, dear and I think I’m coming down with a headache.’’ The pet name sounded wrong in Louis’ mouth but he had to keep up his act until he told Jake the truth.

‘’You’re twenty-one!’’ Jake whisper-yelled amusingly. ‘’But it’s okay, go. Lay down and feel better soon.’’

Louis raised his body from the couch, gaining all the attention.

‘’Where ya going?’’ Zayn asked.

‘’Bed.’’

‘’What! Little Lou is scared?’’

‘’No, I’m not. Just trying to get away from your stupid arse.’’ Louis retorted with a playful smile. He went to the kitchen the fetch himself a glass of water to get rid of the taste of cigarette he finished a few minutes ago.

When he turned around to make his way upstairs, Louis met with a hard chest.

‘’Haz?’’

‘’Hi, Lou.’’

‘’Whatýa doing here?’’

‘’Needed to wee.’’ Harry (rep)lied. Louis arched his eyebrow in confusion and pointed in the direction of the toilet. ‘’That way, love.’’

‘’I know, silly. Just came to kiss you goodnight. Sad you have to leave so early because of your so-called headache’’. Harry chuckled, putting some emphasis on the word headache. He knew Louis went to bed because he went too far by telling everyone he got some head.

The blue-eyed man didn’t know what to do other than smile. He wrapped his arms around Harry and pressed his lips against the green-eyed man. The two men forgot to look if the coast was clear, which resulted in them being caught by a wandering soul.

‘’What the-‘’ It was impossible to get the words out of the raven-haired man’s mouth. Zayn didn’t know which way to look at. The man was confused as hell. Louis was supposed to kiss Jake, right? Not Harry? The way Louis had wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and Harry’s hands gripping Louis’ waist, made Zayn think they had been doing this for quite some time.

Little did Zayn know that the two lovers have only been together for three weeks or so.

There was a pregnant pause between the three boys, no one daring to say one word. The two men were still holding onto each other, not letting go since they were still shocked. However, the moment they noticed they were still holding on, they let go.

‘’What’s going on? What are you doing?’’ Pure hazel eyes darted between the two caught men, waiting for the question to be answered by one of them. ‘’Care to answer my fucking question.’’

Zayn’s strident voice penetrated through Louis’ skull. He was scared the other boys heard so he marched towards the raven-haired boy to clasp a hand over his mouth. While Louis did that, he listened for indications if the other men had heard any of the commotions that was going on in the kitchen. 

‘’Quiet! Please don’t tell anyone.’’ Louis whisper-yelled. Zayn shooed Louis hand off of his mouth to give them a piece of his mind.

‘’What?! That you’re fucking with someone other than your boyfriend? What the fuck makes you think I’m gonna keep this a secret?’’ Zayn whisper-yelled too, slightly using his normal angry voice, but what did you expect? It doesn’t matter how you put it, Harry and Louis were pulling someone else in the web of lies just to protect themselves, which was – honestly – a bit selfish.

‘’Zayn’’ Harry started with a desperate look on his face. The angry man turned his attention to Harry. ‘’Please help us out with this one. We were gonna tell him, but this,’’ He made a circling motion with his finger, indicating the weather and the guests. ‘’is not working right now. So please help us out.’’

When Harry finished his sentence, he turned back to Louis who had the same desperate features decorating his slight red face.

‘’Are you guys serious? You’re asking me to keep my mouth shut. Do you even know how livid Liam will be when he finds out?’’ Zayn’s voice laced with the emotion of anger. ‘’No hard feelings, but what makes you think I want to be in this position?’’

Harry stepped forward. ‘’Please, Zayn. When we’ll cross that bridge, I’ll tell Liam-‘’

‘’What’s with my name?’’


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would update another chapter two days ago, but school got in the way (and it still does)   
> Anywayssssssssss,
> 
> Comment!!! (Those make my day :)
> 
> Kudo (those too :)

The bulky man waltzed into the kitchen with a questioning look upon his face. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and rested his chin upon Zayn's shoulder. The sight was endearing, really. It was amazing how the two men fitted like two matching pieces of a puzzle.

Another pregnant pause filled the kitchen.

''Guys?''

Still, there was no word said between the boys. Nobody dared to provoke the situation, it was already bad enough.

''Haz, we need t' tell them. Zayn is right, we can't put him in this position. We're both at fault at this.'' Louis quailed.

''I know but this is gonna be a fucking bomb.''

Inevitability this would be a revulsion in everyone's life. When an individual experienced something good, their greatest desire at that exact moment is to make that good thing last. The feeling of euphoria should always be the reason their lips curled up in a smile, of stomach-aches because of laughter, of buzzing ears because of the adrenaline rushing into their veins and you can go on and on.

It was a revulsion because the concept of inevitability exposed secrets that were never meant to see the daylight _._ Secrets that hurt others and the secret holders.

However, inevitability was good. See, lies had the ability to pull people in a black hole, a web of lies. A path without a single light which made people grope in the dark, looking for the exit they may never find. There is where inevitability came in. It made people spill the beans without wanting it. It increased strength and courage, since telling the truth had _that_ power. It pulled the lost people out of the black hole.

In this situation, it was no different. Even though telling the inevitable raised some fear and uncertainty, Louis believed it made him stronger. It made Harry and Louis stronger. Their minds were set on one thing but fear and insecurities played a big role. They wanted to be together.

They _loved_ each other.

''Put Zayn in what decision?'' Liam's hold tightened around his boyfriend. ''Mates, what are you talking about?''

''Maybe it's best to move this conversation to the living room.'' Harry responded. Not answering Liam's question.

There was no room for discussion. The four men just moved their bodies to the living room and each of them found their place on the sofa, with Harry and Louis sitting next to each other. Niall moved next to Jake. The blonde man, usually making a stupid joke when there was a heavy tension filling up a room, understood that now was not the time.

For a moment or two everyone was silent.

Louis didn't even have a clue on how to start telling everyone the truth. Well, not everyone, Niall already knew. Luckily, Harry started talking.

''So everyone knows Louis and I are good friends, right?''

''Cut the crap mate, tell us what's been going on.'' Jake interrupted Harry, ruining the serious mood of the situation. The red-head believed his suspicions were at the point of being confirmed. Ready to kick the curly-haired man out into the powerful, raging storm. Leave him to vent for his own safety.

''Let him finish, Jake,'' Niall mumbled.

''Louis and I are-''

''Just say it, mate.''

''Zip it, Jake!''

Of course, Niall would be the one who told Jake off. He knew the truth long before Zayn found out. Even though the blonde did not know the whole truth. He knew Harry and Louis liked each other (and confessed it) but Louis hadn't had the opportunity to tell his friend that he and Harry made it official. It was a new fresh relationship, anyways.

If the truth came out right now, Niall's mouth would be redeemed of the imaginable lock and then he would be able to gush about their love all the time.

''Thanks, Niall.'' Louis smiled.

Harry and Louis held each other's hand tightly. They were about to tell the truth about their current status as a couple, throw their peaceful world upside down. The tremble in Louis' finger wasn't unnoticed by Harry. Even a blind person was able to see the tremble in Louis' fingers. Fear radiated of Louis' whole body, which only showed his lover he wasn't ready for the consequences.

Harry squeezed Harry for encouragement. Silently telling the smaller man he was the ship and Louis his anchor. They would always have each other's backs, no matter what.

''Lou and I are together.''

None of the males knew what to say. Niall was too happy for words, Zayn was relieved to hear he wouldn't have to keep quiet anymore (not that he was able to because Liam knew him like the back of his hand) and the rest was dumbfounded. Even Jake, whose suspicions were confirmed.

The latter was silent, he saw his whole world falling apart. A stranger would expect him to be prepared for the heartbreak, but no one was able to prepare for the walls to be broken by someone they loved. Someone they cared for, someone who was able to see the rawness and the purity of one and other.

That someone was Louis. Louis broke down the protecting walls around his heart.

What the fuck was happening?

''How-''

The piercing gaze of Jake bored into Louis blue orbs. ''How-'' Jake started again, unable to finish his question.

Suddenly, Louis started panting like crazy. Almost at the point, he couldn't breathe. Tears gathered around the corners of his eyes. He had never seen his boyfriend that heartbroken. Even when they broke up, it wasn't that bad. The feeling of guiltiness flooded all over Louis' body as his grip around his new lover loosened.

''I'm so sorry.'' The blue-eyed man whispered. The two men shared a look, crystal blue eyes staring into the abyss of negativity.

Tears rolled down Jake's cheeks and soon the red-haired man buried his head in his hands. Everyone witnessed the vulnerable state Jake was in. Incapable of consoling the heartbroken man. Loud sobs filled the quietness of the room.

Louis couldn't handle the sight anymore and buried his face into Harry's neck, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. A few days ago, the former was reminiscing to the flashbacks of a year ago. When Jake cheated on Louis. The latter felt his chest tightening because the tables were now turned.

''How long has this been going on?''

The low timbre of Liam's voice broke through the sobs of his best friend. Liam's voice held no emotion or whatsoever, it was cold and it seemed like he was seething with anger. Louis couldn't blame Liam. He would be angry too if someone cheated on his best friend.

''A couple of months?'' Harry answered although it sounded more like a question.

''Months?'' Liam hissed? His arms around Zayn tightened and the raven-haired boy squeezed Liam's wrist in retaliation. ''Have you been doing this at work?''

''Yes.''

''No.''

Louis jerked away from Harry's neck and glared at his boyfriend. ''The only thing we did at work was flirting. Nothing else.'' Louis lied. Harry had a sheepish smile playing around his lips. It was for the better they lied because it would've made matters worse.

''How did this happen?'' Liam asked the two lovers. Jake was silently sobbing in his hands but when he heard the question he couldn't help but wonder what the two would answer.

''It just happened.'' Harry answered. ''I mean, we didn't plan this. I'm deeply sorry, Jake, really. I-, no we didn't want to hurt you, but we can't choose who to love.'' Harry finished as Louis rested his head against the taller man's shoulder. The blue-eyed man looked down while playing with his fingers. Liam's angry demeanour broke down, knowing the feeling by looking at his lover. Nobody was able to fully control their feelings.

''I really am sorry, Jake. I -- we didn't want to hurt you.'' He whispered.

''Your fucking sorry doesn't even matter anymore. You are so selfish, Louis. We argued so damn much about this and you always assured me I was the one. Even though you knew. You fucking knew what you were doing for months!'' Jake balled his hands into fists. ''Now, who is the bad guy here?''

''You will not talk like that to Louis. And do not act like he is the one to blame, I'm also a part of this. Louis asked me when to tell y-''

''Asked?!'' The furious man interrupted. ''The moment you started this you should've told me! You don't need to fucking ask! A proper adult would have been responsible and mature to tell me. Obviously, it isn't you.'' Jake answered Harry while looking at Louis. To let him know he was the one being addressed.

The sadness in the blue-eyed man dissolved into anger. Jake did not have the right to play the fucking victim. Louis knew you shouldn't fight fire with fire, but this time he used it to make his point. ''You have the fucking nerve to tell _me_ to act responsible and mature. You don't even know what the fuck you're talking about. All the time _you_ cheated, _you_ weren't even mature enough to tell me! I had to find it out through others. Do you even know how ashamed I felt?''

Louis unwrapped himself from his boyfriend and raised from the sofa.

''Yes, now the tables have turned. Yes, I cheated on you. Yes, I hurt you. But, no, I wasn't a coward like you. I almost shitted my pants to tell you, a few times actually. Even _throughout_ the fucking guilt and the shame, it was _me_ who told you. You weren't blindsided by a colleague who looked pitiful or disgusted because I wasn't able to satisfy you, while actually, you couldn't keep it in your goddamn pants. You have no right to insult me like that since you have no fucking idea how it feels to hear it from a stranger. You are the one who's being selfish.'' The vein in Louis' forehead and neck bulged from anger, his teeth gritted and his hands balled into fists.

''Okay, guys. Let's cool down.'' Niall interrupted the argument, settling his hand onto Louis' shoulder and pushed him down the sofa again. The blonde noticed the ball fists and figured these men tend to fight when they feel like it. Today was supposed to be a lazy day, so he didn't feel like pulling two fighting men apart.

''Fine, get out.'' Jake looked at Harry as he pointed towards the front door.

''What's wrong with you?'' Louis stood up again, shaking off Niall's hand from his shoulder and moved his body in front of Harry. ''I don't know if you're blind, but it's full-on storming outside.'' Louis was ready to pack his stuff and leave with Harry if there wasn't a storm raging outside.

''I don't care if it's only him or you or him, just get the hell out of my house.''

''And you just said I was the one being immature, you fucking bas-''

Zayn's voice broke through the thick wall of the argument. ''No one will be going outside. It's too dangerous for anyone right now. Just get out of each other's hair and everything will be fine.''

Jake scoffed and disappeared upstairs. A few seconds later, all the men heard a door slam and everyone was sure Jake fled to his home office.

Louis sat back down and buried his fingers into his own feathery hair. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and rested his head against his shoulder.

''It's all gonna be okay.''

Louis knew this was going to be a major explosion, but he didn't think it would end this way. It wouldn't be sunshine and rainbows but the moment he was going to tell Jake, Louis would have thought of a backup plan. Unfortunately, not everything went according to plan.

''Lou, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would blow up like this.''

Zayn laid a hand upon Louis' shoulder and squeezed lightly.

''It's fine. You were right,'' Louis raised his head to look at his friend. ''You had the right to tell me you weren't gonna keep it a secret. I'm sorry too. It was selfish to ask. And look at the bright side, Harry and I won't be hiding shit from anyone.''

The Pakistani man took a seat on the other side of Harry and rested his elbows on his knees. ''I'm not able to feel the burden that you're carrying, but I can imagine it won't be easy for you guys for quite some time. Just know I will always be here for you. Just one call away.''

''Thanks, Zayn.'' Harry whispered. ''What about Liam? I can't stand it when someone hates me.''

The broad man chuckled. ''You don't need to worry about me. It's not my place to interfere with your difficulties. Just know that after all these years, Louis, you found a way to my heart. Not only you but Niall and Harry too. Jake might've been my only close friend, but you guys are too. It's all gonna be okay.''

The two new lovers chests ached with affection. They never thought Liam was the one who opened his heart for them in such a dark time.

''Thanks, Liam, that means so much.'' Harry thanked. His lover wasn't able to respond after so much affection. The curly-haired man gave a side hug to his boss slash friend.

''Guys stop now. This is gonna make me cry or it's gonna make me _drown_ in love, gosh.''

''Shut up, Niall.'' Zayn threw a sofa pillow towards his blonde friend.


	17. Chapter 17

''Hi, mum.''

It was a rainy Wednesday, a week after the storm. Louis had been spending the nights at Harry's to ignore Jake. The two still had to figure their shit out. Spending the nights at his boyfriend had been fun, to be honest. They spent their nights talking and getting to know each other until the latest hour they could afford before going to work.

His friends had been a great support throughout the week. Zayn and Niall had been stopping by his desk more often than normal and took him to lunch in the secret office. Liam had been taking to business meetings instead of Jake, to take his mind off the fight.

To say the past week has been emotional, was an understatement. It was far worse than any fight he had had with anybody. Louis craved some attention from his mother, which he didn't speak much by the way, so this convinced him to call his mother.

''Hi, Lou. How are you, baby?''

Louis was currently at Harry's house. Louis called in sick because of the copious amount of stress which made his head hurt. The blue-eyed man hadn't had a good wink of sleep since that night. Luckily, Harry took care of him and ensured Louis he didn't look like a wreck.   
Harry offered to stay at home, but Louis didn't want to be a burden and sent his boyfriend off to work. And maybe he wanted to call his mother without anyone knowing he was about to cry.

''It's pretty messed up here.'' Louis' voice cracked. The whole day he tried to distract himself from his misery. Normally, he would've binged watched a TV show but since his boyfriend did not own a television, he was pretty bored and left to think

''Tell me what happened.''

Louis named everything from beginning till end. From when he first met Harry, the first time Harry expressed his need for Louis, how Louis met Zayn and finally what happened last week when everything went down. Tears spilt out of the corners of his eyes while he spoke.

The sad man craved his mothers' arms around his frame. He needed a big hug, even from Niall who never showed affection (only for food, of course).

''Oh my, you're really in a big mess. Why did you let it get this far?'' His mother asked.

''I didn't know I loved him until the night Jake and I argued. I went home with Harry and then I realised I belonged in his arms.''

''Home with Harry, huh?'' Jay playfully asked. Louis let out a wet laugh between his sobs, loving how his mother always knew how to make him laugh. ''Should I also educate you about the use of protection?''

This time it made Louis let out a burst of deep and loud laughter. ''No, mom! We did do some things but not **_that_**.'' Louis confessed with a rosy blush covering his cheeks. He was never able to lie to his mother even when he really wanted to hide something. But the openness and honesty made the bond between the two solid as a rock.

''Okay, Boo, back to reality. I think that you are big enough to know what I'm gonna say, right?''

Louis let out a quiet sob. ''No, that's why I am calling you.'' But Louis changes his answer quickly. ''Yes, I know.''

''Breathe, Lou. Your heart will let you feel what to do.''

''I listened to my heart and look at me now. I can't even go home to fetch my clothes. I don't believe it's my 'home' anymore.'' The blue-eyed man emphasized the word 'home'.

''Lou, he didn't kick you out. You decided to stay over at Harry's, Jake didn't send you. Or am I wrong?''

Louis sighed. He knew his mom was right, but what was he supposed to do? Stay at home with a man who was going to explode whenever they decided to sort some things out?

''I know mom. But it didn't feel right if I stayed at Jake's. It would seem like I wouldn't be a hundred per cent ready for Harry and me.''

''You don't know that, Lou. However, you need to fix some things. I'm not telling you to get back together with Jake, 'cause honestly, I loathed that man. He was hurting you and I wasn't able to do anything. Anyways, I want you to fix things so you can give it a rest.''

The small comment in between Jay's serious lines, made her son laugh again. Louis knew his mom didn't like Jake; he was too cocky, and too dominant, always bossing Louis around instead of communicating like a normal adult would.

''To be honest, I am scared to talk to Jake. I know he's gonna use my own thoughts about cheating against me. Especially since we broke up a few years ago.'' Louis confessed. The break-up a few years ago was dramatic.

It was silent for a moment.

''I just wanna come home, mum.'' Louis whispered. Even though he spoke his mind very quietly, his mother was able to understand what her son wanted and she wasn't the one who denied his request since he hadn't been home for a long time.

''The doors are always open, Lou. Your sisters and I miss you, we want you to visit us more often but if you'll visit this time, please make sure my son-in-law joins you.''

Louis laughed. Of course, his mother wouldn't want to pass the opportunity of not meeting Harry. He should've known. ''I can't promise anything, I will ask him.''

The sound of the front door closing filled the silent house. Harry must be home.   
''Hold on, mum.'' The blue-eyed man eyed the digital clock very quickly. It was still early for Harry to come home. With that thought, Louis pocketed his smartphone and moved from the living room towards the kitchen to grab a knife.

The man couldn't find a big knife so he snatched a butter knife as a useable weapon. What? He couldn't do any better. He plastered his body against the fridge and waited until the stranger passed the kitchen wall. When the stranger did, Louis didn't waste any time to perform a stranglehold onto and held the knife against his neck.

''Louis! What are you doing?!''

When Louis felt curls brushing the tip of his nose, his whole demeanour changes. Especially when Harry started laughing. The latter crossed his arms over his stomach as he doubled over of laughter, Louis moving along with Harry's body.

''What did you think you could do with that knife?!'' Harry cackled as he wiped some tears away.

''I couldn't find the bigger knives. You should keep them in sight, you doofus.'' Louis retaliated. He moved back towards the kitchen, putting the knife in the drawer which held the cutlery.

''So, when a real burglar entered my home, he would have a big chance to kill me?'' The curly-haired man hung up his coat at the rack and toed off his shoes and socks. Always walking barefoot whenever he was home.

''Touché.'' The blue-eyed man leaned against the counter and held out his arms. Silently asking for a hug since Harry scared the living hell out of him. Harry plastered his body against his lover, while Louis folded his arms around Harry's neck and kissed his lips gently. When they parted, Louis' eyes went wide and one hand reached into his pocket.

''Are you still here?'' Harry frowned. Who was Louis talking to? ''Yeah, sorry. Harry here gave me quite the scare... Mhmm... Mum, no, please don't do that.''

''Is that you mother?'' Harry whispered. He was very interested in Louis' family since he hadn't seen anyone nor he talked about them that much.

Louis nodded and continued his (obviously, annoying) conversation. When Louis started scolding his mother, Harry determinedly grabbed Louis' phone, while dodging Louis' flying hand.

''Good afternoon, this is Harry. Am I speaking to Louis' mother?''

Louis tried to take his phone from the tall man but Harry only dodged him again and smirked.

''Yes, this is him. Please, enlighten me why your son has been neglecting you.''

Louis groaned and yelled he wasn't neglecting his mother. He would never do that, the shit at home and work just held him back from calling back to his hometown. Not that someone mattered because Harry was happily talking away on the phone. The blue-eyed man gave up when he noticed Harry held the phone between his ear and shoulder and moved his way around the kitchen to start dinner.

Louis was perfectly fine with seeing his mother and boyfriend getting along and seeing the latter making dinner. Louis felt like a king in this house. Whenever he wanted to clean or do something, Harry always brushed him away and did it himself. Claiming Louis was too much of a princess to dirty his dainty, little hands.

''Yes I have one sister but I haven't seen her in a long time. I'm originally from Cheshire and that's a long way home from London.''

This was also a way to get to know his boyfriend better, Louis thought. He suddenly found out they haven't talked about their lives that much. Sure, they have had a few talks but it was never that deep. For the following hour (What was he supposed to do then? Harry didn't own a telly) Louis made sure to listen to everything and remembered every little thing he didn't know before.

When the curly-haired lad hung up the phone, Louis waited peacefully with his head rested upon his dainty hands.

''We didn't even say our goodbyes!'' Louis gasped. ''Did you like getting to know my mother?'' The question was not even a question. Louis was just stating a fact if the hour and half lasting conversation wasn't proof already.

''She's a wonderful woman. Looking forward to meeting her in person.''

''Are you wooing me, Styles?'' Louis asked playfully.

Harry lowered down the fire and turned around. He gave his lover his phone back and wrapped his arms around Louis' waist. ''I'm always trying to woo you, Louis Tomlinson. I love you.''

''Love you too, Harry.'' Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pecked his lips softly. The innocent kiss changed rapidly into a heated kiss. Louis tangled his fingers into the unruly curls of Harry and the latter lowered his hands to the plump arse of his lover.

It made Louis gasp and Harry took his chance by tangling their tongues with each other. Louis tightened his fingers around the soft curls and pulled himself impossibly closer towards the warm body of his boyfriend.

After a few minutes of snogging their faces off each other, Louis pulled back and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. The latter rested his chin in on the top of his lover's head and sighed peacefully. Their food was still simmering on the stove.

''Haz, I need to go home to get some clothes. Can't always live off your shirts.'' Louis pointed at himself. ''Look at me. Your shirt is too big f' me'' The said man wore a light grey shirt which was baggy at the arms. Anyone was able to see one of Louis' shoulder and both of his collarbones.

''Your home is here and I don't care. I like seeing you in my clothes.''

Harry tightened his arms around Louis' waist and burrowed his face into Louis' neck, kissing the spot between neck and shoulder.

''I can't be wearing this to work, Haz. Your suits are too big for me and I only have one. Can't wear that forever.'' Louis chuckled.

''I'll buy you new ones.''

''And what about underwear? About shoes? Socks? Toiletries?''

''I'll buy them all. I won't ever let you near that man again.'' Harry growled into Louis' neck, which made the latter laugh. Today he got to see a lot of sides of his boyfriend, including the caveman side.

''I know, I know. I don't want to either, but we're no millionaires, Haz. I need to go back to fetch myself some clothes and needed things.'' Louis tightened his arms around Harry's neck and inhaled his lover's scent.

Harry sighed. ''Okay, we'll go together. You won't say a word to the bastard.''

''Leave him alone.''

''Why are you defending him? He was about to throw you out of **_his_** house. The moment we came out, he threw you out of his life too. Materialistic son of a-.'' While Harry's was talking, he tightened his arms more around Louis' waist. To the point, it was squeezing the oxygen out of the latter's lungs.

''Haz,'' Louis interrupted his boyfriend and pushed at his chest. ''You're squeezing me too hard.''

Harry immediately loosened his grip and apologized.

''I'm not defending, Jake, but I expected his behaviour and I understand it too. Let's just leave it and get my clothes after dinner. That way we won't be seeing him for a while and from the I'll be yours.''

''We'll get all your stuff, that way you won't be seeing him again. Apart from work, of course'' The curly-haired man decided to check the food since it was still simmering on the stove. ''Well, dinner is finished, get some plates and **_Bon Appetit._** '' It seemed like the anger had disappeared from Harry's system when Louis assured his boyfriend he was his.

The two men ate their dinner and dressed themselves to leave the house. Louis wrapped himself in a big scarf to protect himself from the cold wind. Harry wore his socks and shoes again and wrapped himself in a thick coat too.

''Ready.'' Harry asked?''

''Yes.''

The blue-eyed man shoved his hands into his pockets and walked through the opening of the front door. The two men ran towards the car. The moment they entered Louis' car, the said man started the motor and turned on the heating.

''This makes me want to turn back.'' Louis rubbed his hand together, hoping to warm them up.

''Turn off the ignition, then.'' Harry looked like a kid who got a cookie from the forbidden jar.

Louis laughed. ''I know you don't wanna go but I need some clothes, honey.''

''Okay, okay. Just go already, I wanna lay in bed again.'' Harry sighed.

So said, so done. The drive took fifteen minutes and soon enough, Louis was parking next to his old house.

''Here we go. Do you mind waiting in the car? I'm not in the mood for Jake's anger issues again. Wanna go in and out.'' Louis explained quickly. Jake would surely act out again and Louis was just too damn tired and stressed to endure the scene.

''I wanna go in and out too.'' Harry wriggled his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner, which made his boyfriend laugh. Either way, the man understood and nodded. Agreeing to wait outside.

Louis was thankful. He quickly opened the car door and shut it again after blowing a kiss to his boyfriend. When he climbed the steps towards the front door, his heart started hammering in his chest. His fingers felt around in his pocket to retrieve the keychain. Louis held the key towards his old him home in the palm of his hand and looked at it as if it was a piece of shit. It felt like it too.

After a few moments, Louis opened the door. The house still smelled the same; a unique smell of lavender mixed with the smell of their –Jake's fabric softener they used. Louis not only noticed the smell, but also the quietness and the mess littering around the house. Dirty dishes, dirty clothes, the floor wasn't vacuumed and mopped in days and so on.

Louis decided to ignore the mess – it wasn't his house anymore, Jake claimed it on the night they fought – and took off his shoes. He didn't want to be the one who left shoe prints all over the already dirty floor. The blue-eyed man bolted upstairs to his old room. He walked into the walk-in closet after fetching his suitcase from under the bed, then started packing.

The suitcase was almost filled at its top before Louis' name was called out.

''Louis? What are you doing here?''

The said man froze while folding his clothes and turned his body to face the monster. He was met with Jake who had a towel wrapped around his waist and another around his neck. His hair was wet and his eyes were bloodshot red accompanied by dark coloured bags like he hadn't slept in days. The corners of his lip were turned down and a pang of guiltiness shot through Louis' body. He was the reason why Jake looked so sad.

Louis looked far more better thanks to Harry and his mother.

''Hi,'' Louis started awkwardly. ''I'm just packing...'' Louis played with the shirt what was still clutched in his hands.

''For wha—Oh'' Jake curt himself off by looking down.

**_Don't fall for it._ **

A voice in Louis' head screamed at him that Jake was just acting so Louis would've had pity and take him back. Fortunately, it wasn't the case. Louis was happy now and this time he took the chance to stay happy.

The relationship between Jake and him was over.

''Yeah, look. I am really sorry about what happened. I never wanted things to end this way, so-'' Louis got cut off.

''What do you mean by ending things this way. I-I understand that you wanted to avoid the mess that happened a week ago, but to end things?''

The ginger grimaced and looked even sadder.

The blue-eyed man cringed. He expected the question. Even though he didn't want to come clean today, he did it anyway. The sooner he got it off of his chest, the sooner this was over.

Louis dropped the unfolded shirt in the suitcase and started talking. ''Jake, I really did love you. No lie. But after all the cheating, the big fights, doing things I didn't want to do, our relationship just fell apart. The moment we came home from work, we parted our ways and vice versa. At work, it was inevitable because we both work on different floors. Back in the days, we would eat lunch together, but in the last few months, I didn't even see a glimpse of you.

The morning runs were also not the same. I **_hate_** to wake up that early. Back in the days, we would make evening runs. You didn't even want me to eat snacks anymore. It made me feel fat and whenever I asked you, you'd just brush me off. You made me feel less than you were.

We were both too busy with life and work. I mean, when was the last time we even had sex?

When I met Harry, it seemed like a new start with a clean slate. Even though he is cheeky and so **_nosy_** and made sure to provoke you, he was the one who looks after me. We don't know each other for that long, but it feels like we've known each other for years. He makes sure to cater to every need and pamper me in attention.

I don't want to rub it in your face, I just want to express my apologies by explaining things. I am really sorry for everything that has happened and still is happening.'' Louis nodded at Jake's face to point out his tired eyes.

It was quiet for a few minutes, neither of them breaking the eye contact. Even though Louis felt like hugging the man, he needed to finish packing. Harry was still waiting in the car. Louis broke the stare and quickly finished packing his clothes. He moved onto the bathroom, brushing past Jake to get out of the closet. The room was still damp from the shower Jake had taken. He collected the needed things and left the room again, packing them also in his suitcase.

Jake was still grounded at the same spot, eyes on his toes.

''L-Louis.''

The said man stopped packing for a moment to listen.

''Please, Can I- can I kiss you for one last time? Just a goodbye kiss.'' Jake whimpered.

''No.'' Louis responded. He wasn't falling for Jake's poor acting skills. He needed to make sure Jake knew that everything was finished between them. A last kiss would only prolong the heartbreak, which neither of the two needed.

You heard it right. Although Louis was in love with Harry, it hurt how he ended things and above all, he once loved the man.

The answer made an unwanted whimper escape Jake's throat. It made Louis feel bad, but he was proud of his reaction. The latter finished his packing and carries the heavy suitcase downstairs. He left it to lean against the wall next to the front door and put his shoes back on.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that.'' Louis didn't hear Jake follow him downstairs. The man whispered.

''Yes, you shouldn't, but I forgive you.'' Jake wasn't in the right state of mind. Louis didn't understand why he even tried to ask but he would let it slide.

A persistent knock on the door startled the two men. Jake brushed past Louis to open the front door of the messy house.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Harry but someone Louis (and Jake) didn't expect either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudo's?   
> :)


	18. Chapter 18

Audrey Price made her presence known in her son's house.

''Mum? What are you doing here?''

The tall woman, dressed in a pencil skirt and a white blouse, accompanied by red stiletto heels, took off her coat and threw it in Louis' arms. Louis _loathed_ this woman; she always looked down at the blue-eyed man, judged everything the ex-couple did and even tried to turn the two men against each other.

''A little birdie told me you were in a time of need. Chop, chop. My coat won't hang itself.'' The woman smacked her lips and looked arrogantly at the shorter boy.

Louis wasn't having it and threw the coat back into the rude woman's arms. He wasn't a fucking slave.

''Excuse me? The person who cares for my son should always make sure to care for his family too. You must cater his every need and his mother's too.'' With that, the – awful – mother pushed her coat back into Louis' hands, but Louis dodged it and the coat dropped onto the dirty floor.

''Fine, I will do it myself then.'' The woman bent through her knees. ''Oh my. You don't clean the house either.'' Audrey stood straight again and looked at Louis in disgust.

''That's on your son and I won't be doing it anytime soon.'' Louis retaliated. The woman was testing his patience now. Just because she was raised in a stereotype family and raised her children to be like that too, doesn't mean Louis would obey everything the woman says.

Sure, he cooked and cleaned but the two men made sure to share the tasks of housekeeping. This woman wasn't the person who had the right to judge.

''Lou-'' Jake tried to soothe the tension in the hallway but Louis interrupted him.

''You didn't tell her?'' Louis asked Jake.

''Didn't tell me what?'' The woman sneered. She was tapping her toes which made an unpleasant sound on the hardwood floor.

''We broke up. Like a week ago. If you would've taken those ugly wings off,'' Louis referred to her fake eyelashes. ''You would have noticed a damn suitcase next to the door.'' Louis turned his attention back to Jake. ''I can't believe you didn't tell her and how do you accept this kind of behaviour, _Christ_.''

Audrey huffed and a nasty smirk played around her red-stained lips. ''That's good, Jake. Finally, that pig won't be interfering with your life again. What did he do? Cheat?''

''Excuse me, you fucki-''

Another knock cut off Louis once again. In a moment of blind rage, Louis opened the door and was ready to tell the person off. He was busy now.

Except, it was Harry. It was like Harry took the anger from Louis' system and radiated tranquillity.

''Lou, are you ready to go?'' The curly-haired man looked at his blank-faced boyfriend with a frown decorating his eyebrows. ''What?''

The question shook Louis out his momentary trans. ''Nothing,'' He looked past the rude woman at his suitcase. ''Just trying to leave but someone pushed my buttons.'' Louis averted his gaze to Audrey, who inspected Harry like he was garbage.

''This is the man who you're running away with?'' Audrey commented.

Louis decided not to answer her irrational question, instead, he asked Jake, ''Why are you accepting this?''

''I-I-I don-''

''Stop answering that cheater, Jake. He belongs to the past now, let's move on.'' Audrey interrupted. The ginger stopped talking and looked down.

_Fucking mamas' boy_

Harry was still waiting patiently outside, looking at the tense scene.

''Could you please move,'' Louis asked with a nasty (but beautiful) scowl. The woman moved. ''Thank you.'' Louis took a hold of the handle and hauled the suitcase outside. Harry took a hold of the heavy baggage and lifted it to the car.

''Well, please take care of yourself. That's all I ask.'' Louis whispered. Unlike the fight of a week ago, this time the goodbye was calm, right. Louis hugged Jake and swiftly kissed him on the cheek. It wasn't a kiss of love, but more friendly-like.

''Don't you dare touch my son, cheater. I knew you were like that. How many times did you cheat.''

''Mom-'' Jake started but Louis cut him off.

There are a lot of interruptions, _God._

''I am sorry, Jake but this is necessary.'' Louis squeezed Jake's shoulder and directed his attention to the woman, once again. ''I think you should be ashamed of yourself. Telling me that I'm a cheater. Do you know, Samantha? Emmet? Tom? Jane? Chloe? Brody? Christine? Dustin? Enzo?''

Louis waited for an answer he knew he wouldn't get. ''No? Those are the names of the persons _your oh so in innocent son_ cheated with, while we,'' Louis pointed at him and Jake. ''were in a relationship. So please, don't try to tell me that I am the biggest cheater of the whole world. There are more reasons why we broke up and I think you need to ask your _innocent_ son why we broke up.

I am so happy I won't be seeing you anymore. You're a god awful woman. You're sick and you're always trying to blame someone else.'' Louis ranted. With those last words, he let go of Jake and left the house without saying so much of a goodbye.

The blue-eyed man grumbled until he reached the car. He took a deep breath before entering. Harry didn't deserve an angry Louis. He was nothing more than being supportive. Still, Louis decided to not talk before he slipped and screamed at his innocent boyfriend.

The thoughts of the previous event swirled through Louis mind, which made him hold the wheel even tighter. Everything went fine until that bitch arrived. Every second was filled with the memories of ten minutes ago and it made the blue-eyed man even angrier.

Harry wasn't privy of Louis' thoughts and saw how the latter tightened his grip around the wheel. ''Louis, are you okay?''

No answer.

''Louis?''

Still no answer.

Harry raised his hand to place it gently on Louis' knee, startling the latter. ''Lou, are you okay? What happened in there?''

The blue-eyed man parked the car at Harry's house and rested his head in the cup of his hands. A deep sigh was released from Louis' lips, like the trip to get more stuff caused more stress.

''I'm sorry.'' Louis whispered. He raised his head and looked at the green-eyed man. ''I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, it's just...'' A pregnant pause filled the quiet space of the car. ''...that woman was so demeaning towards me. It made me so angry. Then she accused me of the only one who cheated, didn't even acknowledge the fact her son wasn't innocent. She practically blamed everything on me. The house is a mess and she told me straight away that it was my fault. Everything went fine until she arrived! How the fuck did she even know to visit her son? I haven't seen her in two years or so.'' Louis ranted and Harry listened because that is what his boyfriend needed.

Louis went on for approximately ten minutes. Telling how it went, even told Harry he kissed Jake on the cheek as a goodbye. The curly-haired man kissed Louis to shut his mouth then. Just to erase the mere thought of Louis' lips even touching the dirty cheek of the ginger.

Harry placed his hands upon Louis' rosy cheeks, tilting his head to the side to slot their lips better. Louis moved his head along and tangled his fingers in the small curls of the back of Harry's head.

The wet appendage of the green-haired man swiped along the seam of Louis' lips, asking for entrance to which Louis permitted without a doubt. Their tongues tangled and fought for dominance and Louis lost the fight, completely submitting to his lover. Like he needed to lose control. They kissed like that for a few minutes until both their lungs were yearning for oxygen.

''That was...'' Louis started.

''Perfect.'' The other man finished, still caressing Louis' face. ''Let's go inside and talk. It's getting dark outside.''

The curly-haired man pecked Louis' lips once more and stepped out of the car to retrieve his lovers' suitcase. ''Damn this thing's heavy.''

Louis chuckled and made sure the path to the front door was clear. He opened the front door with Harry's key (which he retrieved from the man's pocket) and moved out of the way, allowing Harry to carry the suitcase inside and straight away into his bedroom. While Harry was doing that, Louis took off his shoes and coat and followed Harry to the bedroom.

''Do you mind if I have a shower?'' Louis asked while he opened his suitcase to take some clothing and shower products out of it.

''Of course not. Why are you even asking? You've been living here for a week and you've never asked for a shower before.'' Harry scooted his boyfriend towards his suitcase. ''I will clean the kitchen in the meantime. Go shower'' The curly-haired man answered. When the two men finished their dinner, they decided to clean their dirty plates after they retrieved Louis's stuff. Harry noticed the stress taking its toll on Louis' body during dinner and the man wanted nothing more than a relaxed Louis.

When Harry finished cleaning the plates and wiping down the counters, he moved towards the bedroom. He wanted to clean out three (or maybe four, eyeing at the stuffed suitcase) drawers to put his lover's clothes in it so he wouldn't be living out of a suitcase.

Actually, Harry was dead set on making Louis live permanently with him but that was Louis' own choice. Harry didn't want to pressure anybody into a decision they didn't want to make, so Harry waited until Louis seemed ready to talk about it. Aside from the fact Harry and Louis weren't a normal couple, asking Louis to move in with Harry might've been moving too fast. Even though Louis had no choice.

''Thanks for clearing out my suitcase, you didn't have to do that.'' A soft voice interrupted the humming of the curly-haired man. Louis was faced with Harry's back, muscles rippling out because of the movement he made with his arms. Harry's loose curls fell down his muscular back, looking like a big, brown, soft-looking blanket to which Louis wanted to bury his fingers and nose. (What? Louis smelled Harry's vanilla-scented shampoo, don't judge)

''It's fine. There wasn't anything to do so I decided to clear out some drawers.'' Harry responded, still folding the clothes of his boyfriend.

''Where will you store all of your clothes?''

This made Harry stop folding his clothes and turn around. The green-eyed man eyed his lover with fond – and a hint of lust – eyes. He noticed some stray droplets travelling their way down Louis' body, a white towel wrapped around his luscious hips. Louis' hair was damp, indicating he had washed his feathery hair. His lips were redder and the blue colour of his eyes seemed more vibrant.

Harry forgot answering the question. Like hell, he would make his boyfriend live out of a suitcase. With three steps Harry closed the distance between the two males and grabbed Louis' hips. With one hand, Harry lifted Louis' head by his chin and pecked his soft lips. Then he buried his nose in the wet strands of Louis' hair and wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders and back.

''You didn't use my shampoo?'' The curly-haired man noticed. He smelled again just to make sure he smelled something else than his vanilla-scented shampoo.

''Bubble gum.'' Louis responded from Harry's neck. His voice was comparable to a whisper. Like he enjoyed the warm embrace from his boyfriend. ''I bought this one a few weeks ago. I only used it today.''

''It sure smells good.'' Harry emphasised his point by smelling his lover's hair again. He tightened his grip around Louis and attacked Louis' lips with his own. Wanting to feel the little sparks of fire in his belly again and again.

Louis brought his hands up to Harry's face and cupped his jaw as he returned the kiss, opening his mouth in rhythm with Harry as they slid their tongues together. Louis nipped Harry's bottom lip softly, which made the latter moan and his body go pliant. Harry moved his hands and grabbed the back of Louis' thighs to lift him up. When Louis (who was very turned on because of Harry's strength, damn) wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and felt secured, the two went at it again. Louis felt a harsh pull in his gut when Harry moved under the towel to grab his arse. The two continued kissing and smiling until the need for oxygen couldn't be ignored anymore.

When Louis pulled back, Harry hid is face into the blue-eyed man's neck, nipping and kissing the warm skin.

''You woke Julio up.'' Louis whispered. Not wanting to break their comfortable silence,

''Who is Julio?''

Louis moved his hips slightly forward to make Harry feel the shape of his cock against his abs, biting on his bottom lip in the process. Harry lowered his lover to the ground and moved towards his bed.

''Come with me, babe.'' Harry said.

Louis didn't move from his spot but laughed at the double entendre. His hands covered his mouth to stop the sound from falling from his lips but to no avail.

Harry made an amused 'tsk' sound. ''You are _vile_.'' A deep chuckle erupted from his throat. ''But maybe I'm suggesting that too.'' The man wriggled his eyebrows to make his point, sitting on his bed.

''And you're saying that _I_ am the vile one here?'' Louis laughed and joined his lover on the bed. He pushed Harry to lay down and Louis positioned himself on his hips, leaning forward to peck Harry's soft lips.

''Yes, you are.''

''Kiss me, you fool.'' Louis laughed and leaned forward to kiss his lover again. Their tongues fought for dominance and Harry's hands moved to grab Louis' arse. Louis pulled back to look in the green orbs in a pleading way.

_Please_

It made Harry turn the two men around, gaining control to whatever was about to go down. He attacked Louis' neck, moving towards his chest, tongue tracing his the rosy buds, which made Louis arch his back and moved his hands to tangle them in Harry's hair. His hands stayed on Harry's head all the way to the rim of the towel.

Harry removed the towel and kissed every bit of skin that was revealed while removing the soft fabric. Louis lifted his hips to remove the fabric completely under his bum, which freed Julio.

''Hello, someone told me I woke you up.''

''Harry, stop talking to my dick!'' Louis pulled the strands of Harry's hair and laughed. Harry groaned and nipped Louis thigh in retaliation. The curly-haired man decided to obey his lover's request and took the tip of Louis' cock between his plump lips.

A guttural moan escaped Louis' throat, his fingers flexing to tug at the strands.

Harry placed his hands under Louis' thighs, right where the skin of his knee begins. He sunk lower and lower on the warm shaft, moving his tongue in circles to add more pleasure. Louis answered the attempts of adding more pleasure by letting out beautiful moans and arched his back.

Louis untangled one hand to find the lube in the nightstand right next to the bed. (Sorry not sorry, he was home alone and Louis likes to snoop around).

''Please, Haz.'' He threw the tube next to his leg, where Harry's big hand was still holding Louis' thigh. Louis tapped Harry's shoulder and pulled his arm until Harry let go and kissed his way up to Louis' lips. The green-eyed man pressed a long kiss, then took the lube and covered his fingers in the thick, transparent substance.

When his fingers were coated, they moved towards the puckered entrance of Louis, while he devoured Louis' lips again. His index finger lightly touched the entrance of the blue-eyed man. He moved in circles to get the man to relax until he was able to enter the ringed muscle. Louis sighed against Harry's lips, a sound of permission to enter the most private place of his body.

''Please.'' The plea left Louis' mouth unintentionally. He was so out of it and they weren't even halfway done.

''Don't beg yet. We haven't even started.'' Harry teased. The finger sunk into the warm hole while Harry's teeth nipped at the lips of his lover. The latter groaned when his finger sunk further into the tight heat. ''Fuck.'' Harry groaned. The man attacked his lips while he pumped his finger in and out, listening to the moans of Louis.

After a while, Louis' moans sounded airy, which made Harry add another finger to make Louis sound needy like before. The green-eyed man revelled of the moaning of his boyfriend, it made him proud he was the one who caused the sounds.

''Yes, Haz.'' Louis moaned. The man pulled Harry's curls to position his lips against his own to kiss him. Their lips never parted but Louis needed the weight to ground him down.

Harry carefully added another finger – after coating his ring finger with lube, of course – to increase Louis' pleasure. He made sure to listen for any sounds which indicated Louis was in pain. Louis surprised Harry by letting out whines of pleasure, making Harry ground down on Louis' thigh. Harry needed to alleviate the building pressure on his cock.

''Why the fuck am I still clothed?'' Harry pulled back from Louis' body, which made the latter whine from the loss of friction. When Harry regained his balance on his feet, he took off all his clothes in less than ten seconds. He threw the clothes in different directions and when he was start naked, he sat back on his knees in between Louis' thighs.

A pair of cerulean eyes almost turned black from the lust that was taking over his curvy body. If Harry wasn't already naked, Louis would have made sure of it by the looks he's giving his boyfriend. Harry was mesmerised and tried to memorise in Louis' body like it was never to be seen again. That's why he didn't see the change of position coming.

The curly-haired man made an 'oof'-sound when he landed on his back, his legs ending in an awkward position. His hands flew to Louis' waist when he was pushed back by the blue-eyed man.

''I'm so happy I bought a big bed. Although, if you made me fall off this bed with that move, I would still fuck you senseless on the floor.'' Harry huffed. ''Actually, how did you know we weren't gonna end up on the floor?'' Harry's hands moved from Louis' waist towards his arse and squeezed.

''I didn't.'' Louis laughed, leaving a feather-like kiss on Harry's nose as he ground down on the thick cock under his arse cheeks. 'That is what living on the edge means. You clean?'' The blue-eyed man smirked as Harry moaned bucked his hips up, the latter nodding.

''Menace.''

''You love it.''

Louis grabbed the lube to coat his palm with the sticky substance. Then he grabbed Harry's cock and moved his slick hand up and down to cover the whole shaft.

''Ready?'' The blue-eyed man had a challenging look upon his face, still spreading the lube. The moment he saw Harry nodding and closing his eyes, Louis positioned his boyfriend's cock at his entrance and slowly sunk down until he felt the sweaty skin of Harry's hips. Louis rested his hands just above Harry's pecs, ignoring his sticky hand. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, makings his back bow into a magnificent arch.

''Fuck, Harry.'' Louis groaned. The man swivelled his hips to get more used to the size of the cock that was invading his body. Harry's eyes were still peacefully closed like he was sleeping, but the grip on Louis' arse told him a whole other story. The twitching in his leg and toes, too.

''Aye, did you just become a minute man?'' Louis put some pressure on Harry's chest to lift his hips up. He raised his hips until the tip of Harry's dick stretched the tightest part of Louis' muscle and then harshly sat back down.

''Fuck- Fuck you.'' The air whooshed out of Harry's lungs.

''That's the idea, mate. Now put some work in it.'' Louis clenched on the cock and laughed when Harry squeezed his arse in retaliation.

''Planning to.''

Harry thrust his hips upwards, forcing his dick to invade his boyfriend's body even deeper. The movement made Louis moan and sat back harder.

''Faster, Haz.'' Louis scratched the skin of the man's chest lightly. Red lines appeared on the milky white skin. The burn caused Harry to obey Louis' command, feeling the walls of Louis tighten around his dick.

The two found their rhythm, they rocked together until they both reached their climaxes. Louis fell on Harry's chest and the latter wrapped his arms around the Louis' back, pulling his sensitive dick out of the heat. The two men were panting, still coming down from their high.

''I love you so much.'' Harry whispered and placed a kiss upon Louis' head. Louis turned his neck and smiles, pecking Harry's lips.

''I love you too, Haz.''

The said man smiled but a frown appeared on Harry's face.

''What?'' Louis raised his upper body to see Harry's whole face. After amazing sex like that, nobody should be having a frown upon their faces. That was a no-go during pillow talk. ''Talk to me. What's going on inside that pretty little head of yours?''

''You don't think this is moving too fast, right? Like this is just a fling?'' Harry's tone sounded concerned – scratch that, _he_ looked concerned.

''Why would you think that?'' The blue-eyed man cupped his boyfriend's face, a small smile playing around the edges of Louis' lips because of the silly thing Harry just told him. ''I mean, it went really fast. I've have known you for five months or something and I cheated on Jake, had semi-sex at work, broke up with my long-term boyfriend and practically moved in your house.'' Louis kissed Harry's lips. ''Yes this is going fast but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I told you already: You're special. From the moment we've met, you already had me. Despite the fact I tried to deny,'' Louis moved his index finger in a circle. ''this. Damn, you were fucking cheeky and insisted on the fact I was gonna be yours.''

Harry laughed. He was sure he had to get Louis and took his chance when he saw what an arse Jake was towards Louis at the supermarket.

''So when I tell you that I love you, I don't want you to think we're moving too fast ever again. If I wasn't comfortable with us, I would already be in Donny, at my mom's.''

Their faces were at suck a close distance, the tips of their noses touched. ''So, Harry Styles, I love you.'' Louis closed their distance by pressing his lips on Harry's. The kiss didn't involve tongue. Just a very relaxed and passionate kiss, which contained all their emotions swirling through their veins.

When they parted, Louis rested his cheek against Harry's hand on his face. ''I thought about something, that winky thing we would pull at work, for saying 'I love you'?'' The green-eyed man turned them around so that they were laying on their side.

''Hmm.'' The blue-eyed man responded, too lazy to verbally answer the other man.

''I think we should change it into words.''

''Why?''

''Well, I get where you came from but if since we still wanna keep quiet about us I think it's risky if they see me doing it at you. People surely are gonna notice that Jake won't swing by your desk anymore and that you won't go out together for lunch or even come to work together. They will see you'll leave in your car and-''

''Yes, Harry, your point is clear now.'' Louis grumbled. It's not like Louis still _loved_ Jake but the break was still fresh, even though he loved someone else and was in his arms right now. It hurt because Luis gave his _everything_ in a relationship that didn't work out.

''Sorry, babe.'' Harry kissed his forehead in apology. ''My point is, people will notice before we're ready to tell. So I thought of something else.'' Harry smiled. ''Idem Ditto.''

The words made Louis frown at first but then a loud cackle escaped his tired body. ''I feel like a fucking teenager now.'' Louis laughed while wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. ''I know you're serious right now but you have to admit, this is fucking funny. We can't refrain ourselves of saying 'I love you' at work so we have to think of other words.'' Louis explained with a laugh, of course.

''It is funny. Sadly, we don't have a choice.''

''I like it. Let's do it.'' Louis affirmed.

The blue-eyed lad was ready to sleep then, thinking the conversation was over.

''Lou?''

''Hmm?''

''Can you explain what happened back there, you gave me a half-arsed explanation. Only if you want.'' Harry tightened his arm around Louis to comfort him even better. Aside from the movement, Louis stayed quiet, head buried in Harry's neck.

''That woman was his mother, Aubrey.'' Louis started. ''She is a god-awful woman, really. From the moment I met her, she judged me. For the way, I dressed, cleaned, ate, slept, everything. At first, I tried to stay nice, you know. I didn't want to tell Jake, even though he saw it himself before he would use it against me or something. One day, my mother met her and you've had a chat with my mum before. She is nice to people. I thought that the bitch actually liked a person,'' Louis pulled the quilt over their bodies. ''But of course, it was a lie. I heard her telling mean things about my mum to Jake and he didn't even defend my mum or said something to stop the bitch from talking.''

With every word, a spark of anger laced Louis' tone. He remembered that day very well. ''That's the moment I stepped up and said something about the way she treated people. Obviously, she didn't like it and from that day on her insults became even worse.

Aubrey was also the reason for Jake and I's first argument. She didn't even try to prevent us from arguing. Instead, she added fuel to the fire.''

By the end of Louis' conversation, he squeezed the soft fabric of the quilt between his fingers.

'' So she was also the reason why things escalated back there?'' Harry asked.

''Yes. At first, it was just Jake and me. Jake was actually surprised when I said our relationship ended. It was a bit of a coward move, but I couldn't force myself to tell him sooner. So to avoid things from getting worse, I explained how I felt and why I was leaving. He actually understood, didn't tell me verbally, but after all these years I know how he thinks. He also asked for a kiss, I didn't give him and things were supposed to end there until that botch arrived. I told you pretty much everything that happened with his mother in the care, didn't I?'' Louis asked and Harry nodded. He remembered how frustrated Louis was.

''That's why I hate her. She always makes things worse.'' The blue-eyed lad finished. The quilt was back over his shoulder and he nuzzled against Harry's chest. Trying to find a comfortable position to sleep.

It was quiet for a minute until, ''Lou?''

''Hmm.''

''I have enough space to store my clothes in the big closet. Don't you worry about that.''

Louis laughed. Only Harry was such a dork to answer the question Louis asked before they had sex.

Louis loved him.

''Idem,'' Louis whispered.

''Ditto.'' Harry answered with a dazed smile spread across his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this a long chapter?
> 
> Leave comments and kudos :))


	19. Chapter 19

‘’Fuck.’’

Niall and Louis had been having breakfast in the secret office at work. It still surprised the two males that their boss didn’t even have a clue that his room even existed. A box of Lucky Charms and two bowls of milk occupied the small space of the small table. Their spoons clinked at their bowls and the faint smacking of Niall’s mouth also filled the quiet room.

Louis went back to work at Monday, four days since Louis moved out. During their breakfast, he thought about the last night. How he left Jake, that bitch of a woman and about the lovely night Harry and he had. The amazing sex.

Louis thought about the way Harry grabbed his waist when he pushed his hips up and pulled Louis’ down.

When he circled his arms around Louis’ waist when he reached his climax. Harry fucked his hips up when he-

Without a fucking condom.

Louis was screwed.

Don’t get Louis wrong, he loved children and he loved Harry but Harry and he wasn’t in a relationship for that long. They loved each other, but Louis wasn’t sure if they would be able to carry out their relationship through two big strains. One being Jake and his annoying family and the other having a possible child.

Since Jake and Louis were growing apart, they haven’t had sex in a long time. They used condoms and Louis was on birth control. He went to the doctors to test for STI’s, to be sure.

The blue-eyed man may have forgotten to swallow the small yellow pills to refrain himself from getting pregnant. And fuck, one slip-up might carry out some serious consequences.

‘’What happened?’’ Shit, Louis had forgotten he was in the same room as his blond friend. He seems to forget a lot of things, lately.

‘’I think I need to buy a morning-after pill.’’ Louis whispered with a mouth full of cereal.

Did he need to discuss this with Harry?

Yes, he needed to do that. It was unfair to make such a big decision himself.

Since when was Louis answering his own questions?

‘’You guys had sex? When?’’ Niall straightened his back. Two minutes ago, he was slumped in his chair, playing games on his phone. Niall was a talkative person, what Louis loved but sometimes Niall was in one of his quiet moods. Don’t get Louis wrong, but he loved a quiet Niall too (not too quiet, though, that’s just weird).

‘’None ‘f your business.’’ Louis replied sassily. ‘’The point is, we didn’t use a condom and fuck I should be panicking,’’ The lad abruptly raised from the chair he was sitting on. ‘’Fuck, I’m panicking.’’ Louis pulled at his own strands from his hair. He wasn’t ready to have a kid yet. He didn’t even have his own place and how the fuck was he going to financially support the baby?

Oh my god.

‘’Breathe, Lou.’’ Niall placed a warm hand on the back of his panicking friend when he noticed Louis started breathing erratically. The blonde’s head almost exploded with questions but firstly, he needed to calm Louis down. ‘’In and out, just like me.’’ Soon, Louis stopped (physically) panicking and sat back down again.

It was quiet for a few minutes until their work phones rang. They carried portable work phones whenever they were somewhere, they weren’t supposed to be. Like the secret office.

‘’Shit.’’ The two men picked up their phones and attended back to their respective desks. The problem of Naomi had occupied Louis’ mind. Away from his possible pregnancy.

\-----

‘’When are you ever gonna give me an office?’’ It was Niall’s time to bug the big, bulky boss again. ‘’Louis and I are working our butts off and we have _desks._ Fucking desks, Liam. We are managing an entire floor at desks. _Patty,_ who doesn’t do shit, even has an office. She doesn’t even deserve it.’’

Liam groaned and rolled his eyes. He really appreciated the hard work his friends had been delivering him (and also the rest of the staff) and he planned to promote the two with an office and a bonus, but damn, Niall and his damn mouth kept interrupting his speech.

The seven friends including a very quiet Jake gathered together after work hours in the quiet cafeteria. Louis didn’t understand why they were actually here. Liam only called him an hour before he finished his task, to come to the cafeteria. By the looks of the drinks, something good must’ve happened and the blue-eyed man needed that after all the negativity.

Zayn prepared a small dinner, which explained the place to get together, and Liam bought champagne. If Niall wasn’t dead set on making Liam’s head explode, he would’ve noticed the celebratory drink. The six friends were seated at a long table, Zayn fixed from somewhere.

Harry and Louis were seated next to each other. The two haven’t had the time to talk about anything since Niall was keeping them busy. Zayn didn’t help too. The raven-haired man loved to tease his boyfriend too, so he helped the blonde making Liam crazy, whilst he knew the reason behind the small dinner.

Partners in crime, those two.

‘’Okay, enough. Shut up, Niall.’’ Those words made the ranting man shut his mouth and listen, a frown making its way on Niall’s face. Liam placed a hand on Niall’s shoulder in apology. One that was being forgiven in a moment. ‘’I need to tell you two guys,’’ Liam pointed at Niall and Louis. ‘’Some great news and then a very important question.’’

This made the frown disappear from Niall’s face and a curious look replaced the frown.

‘’My friend here,’’ Liam pointed at Niall. ‘’already guessed what the surprise was. Louis and Niall are getting promoted and they will be having an office.’’

Louis beamed and squeezed Harry’s knee under the table. The blue-eyed man always wanted his own office. His desk didn’t suffice for the amount of paperwork that had to be done and the work that Liam or Jake added.

‘’So congratulations, my friends.’’ Liam grabbed the cold bottle of champagne and the corkscrew. The celebrating men raised their glasses to get their fill of the alcoholic drink. ‘’There’s still one question. Do you guys wanna share an office or not?’’

Niall looked at Louis with a sheepish grin. ‘’D’yah wanna share an office with me, please? I’ll go crazy if my whole day exists of silence and everything is loud with you and I like that very much.’’

‘’I’m flattered, leprechaun. And ‘m also honoured and I accept your romantic offer.’’ Louis made his way to his blonde friend and gave him a big smooch on his cheek.

‘’Ew, Lou. Go away.’’ Niall swatted his hand to free himself from the saliva-like kisses. ‘’If you gonna be like that, I’m gonna shove you out of my office.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Louis said surprised. ‘’Now it’s your office?’’ It made the blue-eyed man laugh and leave one more smooch on Niall’s skin.

‘’It always was.’’

Zayn stood up and got a plate full of food. Everyone was distracted from the food that was being distributed, which gave Louis the chance to turn to his boyfriend. All the time, Harry had been quiet and listened to the conversations.

‘’Do you believe that, Harry? I just got promoted!’’ The excitement made Louis’ voice raise a few pitches.

‘’Congratulations, love.’’ Harry finished his sentence by placing a soft, close-mouthed kiss upon Louis’ lips. When Louis pulled back, he noticed the way Harry’s eyes shone. Probably because they were able to kiss in front of the boys. The boys knew. Aside from the way things got exposed, the drama and all that, the boys didn’t mind. Except for Jake, of course.

Since the day Louis had moved out, Jake made multiple moves to beg Louis to stay with him. Every time the blue-eyed boy turned him down. Since the last time, Jake hadn’t said much of a word to him. Not even when they had work-related things to discuss. The ginger sent an e-mail or just sent Lucas to drop off some files with a small note saying: ‘Could u fix this for me?’.

(Yesterday the words ‘I can fix us too’ were added to the note. To which Louis sent a text to not bother him again)

That was the only interaction between the two exes. It diminished the heaviness of the guilt and sadness of off Louis’ chest. 

A stranger would probably say that Louis should suck it up because he was with the person he wanted and didn’t treat him like shit. But when you commit yourself to a long-term relationship and it just ended, even though you’re now in a relationship with the one you love, it will hit you hard. Louis wasn’t a very emotional person, but shit. This period drained Louis’ energy. Emotionally and physically.

Louis stared in Harry’s green orbs. Those green eyes were the eyes Louis fell for. Despite the fact he knew Harry for a period of _month_ s, Louis is sure he loves Harry. It was like the curly-haired lad opened his eyes to show Louis what love _means._

The realisation made the blue-eyed man cup Harry’s cheeks. A smile spread across the lips of Louis and when Harry smiled back, Louis kissed him again. Three times, _I love you._

‘’I know you guys are on cloud nine but Lou and I need to make plans about our office.’’ Niall grabbed his friends' hand and pulled him to the empty seat next to him, next to Jake.

To say Louis was a bit uncomfortable was a very big understatement. When his eyes locked with Harry’s, Louis knew that Harry didn’t like it either. ‘’I was actually enjoying our moment, Niall. Do you really have to take Louis there?’’

‘’Yes, Harold.’’

‘’My name is not an abbreviation for Harry. When will people understand that?’’ The curly-haired man crossed his arms like a three-year-old.

‘’Before you continue bickering,’’ Zayn started. ‘’Eat first. I wanna know what you think. IF it’s okay, I’m using this dish for my test.’’

‘’Didn’t realise you were that far, mate.’’ Harry commented. He sent a genuine smile to the raven-haired man.

‘’Yeah, last test and then I’m done. The only thing that’s hard, is impressing Simon. That man is a fucking dick-head.’’

The Pakistani man huffed and laid out the food. When everyone was settled, the cook eventually smiled and, ‘’Bon Appetit.’’

When the blue-eyed man took the first bite, he right out moaned. ‘’This is fucking delicious. If that Simon man doesn’t let you pass, I will personally cut his head off.’’

Zayn chuckled and thanked his friend.

The following minutes were silent, partly because of the good food and partly because they had nothing else to say. That was until a certain brown-haired lad waltzed into the cafeteria.

Probably smelled the damn good food Zayn made.

Would’ve lured Louis in as well, sue him.

‘’Well, well. What lovely sight.’’

Lucas paraded into the room like he owned this damn building. That fucker. Since the break-up, he acted like a little brat. Liam really needed to knock some sense in him.

The thought made Louis look at Liam but he was (of course) engrossed with Zayn and smothered the latter in compliments and kisses. Didn’t even notice his assistant entering the cafeteria. Harry, however, did notice Louis’ discomfort. Louis had told him The curly-haired man tried to tell Louis to sit next to him again, but his boyfriend already found a way to avoid the thick coat of awkwardness.

When Lucas interrupted his boss to hand over some papers, Louis disappeared to the bathroom.

‘’Thanks, Lucas. I will look through it tomorrow. I’m busy now.

Lucas nodded and left to do whatever he did again. Except, he didn’t go back to work.

‘’I know you’re here, Louis.’’ The little shit went to the bathroom to torture the blue-eyed man again. For what, Louis didn’t know. But he sure as hell knew that he loathed Lucas now.

‘’I thought we were cool, Lucas,’’ Louis appeared out of one of the stalls. ‘’What happened?’’ Louis asked genuinely. Louis wasn’t that close with Lucas, but their relationship was good enough that they always had a laugh whenever they' had the time for a conversation. That will change now, though.

A mean laugh escaped Lucas’ lips. ‘’I only liked you because you were _the_ boyfriend of Jake. Anyways, a little birdie told me that the power couple broke up. That gave me the reason to not like you anymore.’’

‘’Enlighten me then, who’s that little birdie of yours?’’

‘’I won’t tell you because you already know.’’ Lucas walked in a circle around Louis, making him look like a Mean Girl character. ‘’By the way, this gives me a chance with the cute ginger.’’ Lucas stopped right in front of Louis and looked him in the eye.

The fucking nerve.

It shouldn’t bother Louis, but it did. Not that he still had feelings for Jake, it faded a long time ago during their relationship, but the principle just made him sick. Lucas made him sick. 

‘’Christ, I didn’t know that you were such a…’’ Louis couldn’t seem to find the right word to fit Lucas personality, so he was content with, ‘’bitch.’’

It was disgusting, really. It made Louis want to throw up, so the blue-eyed man left the stale toilet and joined his boyfriend again.

‘’What happened, Lou?’’ Harry whispered.

‘’I will tell you at home.’’ Louis replied and missed the slight smile of Harry at the word, ‘ _home’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really motivate me with the kudos and comments! 
> 
> Massive Thank Youuuuu ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Back with a new chap :)

''What a prick.'' Harry scoffed from the bathroom while brushing his teeth.

''It gets worse,'' Louis replied. ''He told me that he finally had the chance to date with 'the cute ginger.'' Louis finished, putting emphasis on the last three words.

''No fucking way.'' Harry stepped out of the bathroom while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. ''That little shit.''

''Meh, I prefer the word 'bitch' more.'' Louis laughed.

They just got home from the nice dinner and went straight for the shower. It was late, 11 PM, and they still had to work tomorrow. Luckily, Liam was nice and told them they were allowed to skip a day if they wanted to. Knowing Liam, he would start at 8 AM sharp, so Harry and Louis wouldn't want to take advantage, otherwise, they would leave Liam with all the work.

''D'yah wanna watch a movie?'' Harry asked, ready to take his laptop out because the man still hasn't got a telly.

''No, wanna do something else.'' Louis smirked. The blue-eyed man didn't hesitate to claim his lover's plump lips and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling the latter on top of him.

Just when they were getting rid of their PJ's, Louis pushed his lover away, remembering the thing of that morning.

''Haz, we actually needa talk about something.'' Harry hummed as he kissed down Louis' neck.

''I don't wanna.'' Harry murmured. The man grabbed Louis' hips and pushed them against his own. The movement made Louis moan underneath. Harry kept placing feather-light kisses, creating a path towards Louis' mouth. It distracted the blue-eyed boy for a minute, trying to gain control of Harry's teasing tongue.

''No-,'' Louis pushed Harry's chest again. ''Wait, Haz. This is really important.'' The blue-eyed boy moved away from his boyfriend. If he didn't, he would be tempted by the looks of his _Greek God._

Harry whined, acting like a five-year-old. ''But Louuuuu.''

The said gave him a bored look and ushered Harry to sit down too since he was still on his knees when he retreated from Louis' body. A heavy sigh filled the quiet room. ''Okay, what's up?''

Honestly, Louis didn't know how to tell him, he actually wanted to stay quiet until he knew for sure but this was too important to keep quiet about this.

''Uhm,'' Louis started. He went through every possible outcome of this situation. Harry being angry, Harry being disappointed, Harry telling him he's not the dad, the last thing4 he will expect, is Harry to be happy about it.

''Uhm.''

''Lou, what happened?'' Harry asked after the second 'uhm'. He moved forward and cupped the rosy cheeks of his boyfriend, who seemed to think that the duvet was more important than the conversation.

Louis heard the desperate undertone in Harry's voice, probably wondering why Louis's been quiet and had pushed Harry away just moments ago.

''There is no easy way to say it, is there?'' Louis asked. Even though it's a question, Harry wasn't able to answer it because he didn't know what it meant.

''Just tell me. Don't be afraid, it's just me, Lou.'' Louis averted his gaze from Harry's eyes to the grey duvet. He didn't want to be afraid to tell Harry about a possible pregnancy, but this was just too _soon._

A few seconds later, Louis felt a warm, soft pair of lips pressing on his own. He closed his eyes in the process, allowing himself to relax in the calm of the upcoming storm.

Louis melted his body fully against Harry, embracing the curly-lad in the safety of his arms. Louis tilted his head to slot their lips better while Harry pulled the cerulean-eyed man on top of him, making Louis forget the disturbing thoughts for a moment.

''Hmm, Haz.'' Louis pulled back but rested his forehead against Harry's. ''Promise me you won't get mad? I had no idea, I just - Just promise me you went get mad?''

When Louis spoke, he felt his lips brushing his boyfriend's. The man was scared, but the promising feeling of Harry's hands around his middle, made him ease up just a little bit.

''We're in this together, babe. Just tell me.''

It felt like Harry already know what Louis was about to say. The words felt like a dream, but Louis just knew what was about to go down.

''Just keep in mind that I'm not sure yet, but you deserve to know too.'' Even though it were his own words, it made Louis hesitate.

What would happen if he wasn't pregnant?

What if Harry got angry and he _is_ pregnant?

Those question tormented Louis' thoughts since the morning.

''Idem.'' Harry lifted Louis' hand and pressed feather-light kisses to his knuckles. It made Louis smile and he responded with, ''Ditto.''

''I know it's too early to say, but I might be pregnant. I know it's too early but it was an accident. I forgot to take the pill and we didn't use a condom-, I mean I can't remember but I haven't found a condom since-.''

''We.'' Harry interrupted Louis ranting.

Louis opened his mouth. He didn't know what to say, so he closed it again.

''What?''

''We, Lou. _We_ might be pregnant.'' Harry clarified. He still held Louis' hand and pressed another one of his loving kisses onto his warm hand.

Speechless, that was the word Louis used to describe his current state of shock. From the moment the blue-eyed man found out that he – no, they – might be pregnant, he had been predicting all kinds of negative outcomes for Harry's reaction. Louis never expected this one.

''Look, I know we just decided to date and this is all new you know?'' Harry started. ''You practically cheated, ended things with Jake, forced to live with me – even though I love it – but we are in this together you know,'' Harry placed his soft hand on the skin of Louis' belly. ''If this bundle of joy is nestling inside of his or her mummy, we'll do it together. It takes two people to create this miracle. He or she didn't ask us to be born.'' Harry finished his sentence with a kiss on his boyfriends' lips and a soft rub of his hand.

At that moment, Louis knew he was the one.

A small tear of happiness escaped the corner of Louis' eyes. The said man wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pressed his lips on Harry's. After a few seconds, they pulled away and,

''But what if I'm not? Are we even ready for this? Where is the baby gonna sleep if we're pregnant?'' Louis shot question after question. He wanted to use the 'I am pregnant' phrase

''Lou, baby, we will figure it out when we cross those bridges. Tomorrow morning I'll call to make an appointment, yeah? Then we'll see.'' Harry pulled Louis in by his neck to kiss him again. ''For now, I'm gonna ruin this arse.'' Harry growled.

Louis laughed but kissed his boyfriend nevertheless. ''Caveman.''

Harry laughed too and pressed his lips onto Louis'. Their tongues fought for dominance and it left Louis breathless. Harry's hands travelled from Louis' neck to the back of his thighs, kisses moving from Louis' mouth to the golden skin of his cheeks, neck, collarbone and chest. The green-eyed man caressed every single inch of the smaller man's body, while the latter scraped his nails down the broad expanse of skin.

''Please.'' Louis didn't know what he was pleading. He just wanted to receive all the possible ounces of pleasure.

''I've got you, babes.'' Harry placed a loving kiss on Louis' lips, he raised onto his knees. Their shirts were carelessly thrown on the floor and their pants were mindlessly forgotten. The curly lad stretched his body over the smaller one to reach the nightstand and asked,

''Do we use a condom from now on?''

''I don't know. Do you wanna?''

''No.'' Harry whispered.

''You do know that it will be a higher risk that I could be preggo, right?'' Louis warned. He really didn't mind, despite all the insecurities that would come along a baby.

''I already said, I don't mind. We are in this together.'' Harry said, while only taking the lube out of the small furniture.

The green-eyed man made fast work of opening his boyfriend up. This time he didn't waste time on wrapping his dick up but sunk right into the tight heat, accompanied by his loud groan and Louis moan.

''You're- Fuck,'' Harry groaned. ''so damn tight.'' Harry moved his hips back and ford in a slow rhythm. The moonlight invading the private space of their bedroom, shining on Harry's back and the small hands that kept producing red lines.

''Please, Haz.'' Louis knew what he wanted but couldn't voice out his thoughts. Partly because Louis mind was dirty and Harry was fucking him too slow but good. Louis' thoughts went into a frenzy when Harry pulled out.

''What are you doing?'' The blue-eyed man wheezed. Harry only smirked, which caused frustration for the other man. Louis just wanted to get fucked, was that too much to ask?

Harry only chuckled when he saw Louis' confusion and frustration. The curly lad just grabbed Louis' legs and placed them over his broad shoulders.

''I'm gonna take care of you.'' The husky voice broke through Louis' whirlwind of thoughts and allowed Harry's cock to stretch Louis familiarly.

''Bloody hell. This is even better.'' Louis groaned. The position caused Harry to reach even deeper, to hit all the pleasurable spots deep within his core.

''The fact that- Christ,'' Harry's hips stuttered. ''You are able to form full sentences means I'm not doing my job right.''

The statement made the curly lad determined to make Louis a rambling mess of moans and groans. The only two things that Louis was allowed to say were 'Stop' or 'I need to cum'.

Harry lifted his lovers' legs a little bit higher, which made the blunt head of his cock hit the sweet spot inside of his boyfriend.

The first whine from deep from Louis' throat filled the humid air; confirming the pleasure that Harry promised.

''Pl-'' Louis started, but Harry thrust his hips even fasten and harder in the loving warmth.

Grunts, moans and screams of 'Harry' were all that was heard in the dark night. The two lovers went at it until,

''I'm gonna cum.'' Louis screamed. A cry if pleasure spilt from the rosy lips, which Harry decided to kiss. Even though Harry and Louis were the only ones in their flat, Harry was sure that the neighbour knew his name for sure now. 

The position caused Harry's cock to reach even deeper and made Louis reach his climax. A white, sticky substance spread onto their bellies and it made Harry come in his boyfriend.

''I hope you're really pregnant.'' A carnal need for reproduction spread its way in Harry's core and it made Louis' belly swoop with love.

''Cavemen.'' The blue-eyed boy laughed through the heavy panting. His legs were limp next to Harry's (who was still laying on his boyfriend, by the way) and his limbs were heavy of exertion.

''Leave me alone.''

''Never.'' Louis leaned up to kiss his boyfriend and then wriggled out of his hold to get into the shower, again.

They may have fucked in the shower again.

\---

Three weeks later the two men decided to go to the doctor. After their dinner and the shit with Lucas (which Louis and Harry obviously reported at their boss), Liam decided to give Niall, Louis and Harry a small break of three weeks. Louis explained everything that happened, including his possible pregnancy and Liam as the star boss and friend he was, decided that they all needed a break. 

Before Louis took his much-needed break, he and Niall made sure to arrange their new office. So when they came back, they would be able to pick up everything from where they've left it off. Although Louis was sure Liam had everything covered.

He only hoped that Liam had Lucas covered too...

''Are you ready, Mr. Tomlinson?'' The green-eyed man was relieved to wear something else than an uncomfortable suit. He grabbed Louis' hand when they waltzed into the hospital and smiled reassuringly, which made Louis swoon with love.

''Yes and you?'' The nerves made Louis' voice tremble. The short man didn't know what was going to happen after the results. If the test results were positive, would Harry stay optimistic? If the results were negative, would Harry be sad and angry? Because the lad seemed very excited to have a baby.

It still gave Louis doubts. It was a fact that the two men were moving fast.

It was not even a full year passed and they already lived together, hit some major obstacles in their relationship (which was partly obtained by cheating) and they were probably going to have a baby. Louis didn't even meet Harry's family yet! He had spoken to his mother but it wasn't the real deal yet.

''Penny for your thoughts?'' Harry squeezed Louis' hand for a moment.

While Louis was quiet, the two men made their way to the waiting room. He hadn't even realised that they were already here; he was lost in his thought from the moment Harry locked the car in the parking lot.

''It's nothing.''

''Lou, you've been quiet since we've left the house. Remember we are in this together, boo.''

''I'm just thinking about the questions I shot at you earlier and everything that could happen from now on'' Louis replied while he kept his gaze at his hands.

The curly lad chuckled which made his boyfriend look at him. ''What are you laughing at?'' Louis scoffed.

''I just told you and yesterday too, baby or not, we are in this together.'' Harry pressed a loving kiss on his boyfriend's lips and hugged him sideways.

''I love you, Haz.''

The two smiled at each other when the nurse called out Louis' name. They raised in their seats and made their way to the woman.

''Hello, Mr. Tomlinson. My name is Donna and I will assign you and your husband to your room and call the doctor.''

Louis didn't even bother to correct the woman. He didn't even know why she assumed it was his husband. Maybe she saw the kissing or something like that.

The nurse reached out to shake Louis' and Harry's hand and led them to their assigned room.

''Thank you, Donna.'' Harry said and pulled Louis to sit next to him. While the two males were waiting on their doctor, they talked about taking up to Liam's offer.

''I think we need to wait on the results.'' The blue-eyed man unconsciously placed his palm on his belly and rubbed it.

The words of Louis put a very heavy weight on their shoulders, because of its double meaning.

If things were positive, they'd possibly go home and celebrate it in the bedroom...if they reach the bedroom.

If things were negative, they'd reach the bedroom but...yeah.

Before the curly lad could respond, a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes made its presence in the sterile room. The man wore a white coat and had a pair of glasses.

''Hello, I am doctor Evan Green. Just call me Evan, please.'' The man- Evan, reached out to shake both their hands with a dashing smile.

The boyfriends introduce themselves and the doctor went to sit down behind the computer.

''So, tell me what I can do for you.'' Evan started.

Harry nudged his boyfriend to start talking since Louis knew it better.

''So a few days ago we had uh-unprotected sex. That happened two times in a row. So uhm- I think I might be pregnant?'' The blue-eyed man sported some red cheeks from embarrassment and ended his short story with a question.

''I see,'' Evan replied, ''have you had symptoms of pregnancy or did you do a pregnancy test?'' While the man listened, he also typed some things on the computer.

''To be honest, I don't know. Since I knew about this, my thoughts have been swamped. I didn't test either.'' Louis felt like a little boy who was being scolded for not remembering an every-day-thing.

''That's okay, it happens sometimes.'' Evan smiled. ''did you suffer from headaches, stomach-aches, vomiting, fatigue or mood swings?''

''Nope, I haven't noticed anything.'' Louis stated and looked at Harry for confirmation. The boyfriend nodded in agreement.

''Okay, I know enough then.''

This statement of the doctor made Louis' heart drop. Did that mean that he wasn't pregnant then? Was that good or bad?

Probably bad because he felt like his heart was sinking.

''What do you mean?'' It was like Harry could read his mind or he was experiencing the same feeling as Louis'.

''I want to share my thoughts but I won't say anything without real proof. In that way, we will avoid mistakes.'' Evan explained. "Louis,'' Evan handed the said man a small cup. ''I want you to pee in it and hand it over to Donna. We'll probably do an echo afterwards.''

''O-Okay.'' Louis took the cup and left to go to the bathroom. His hands shook while doing such an easy procedure. When Louis was done, he handed the cup over to Donna, who was actually waiting by the door.

''You will have your results in a few minutes.'' Donna spoke and left to test the urine which left Louis to find his way back to the doctor and Harry. It didn't take long for Louis to find the room. But the whole way back he thought about the possibilities.

When he closed the door of the room behind him, Evan's voice scared him.

''Hey! You're back already! That was fast.'' Evan's voice was loud in the cloud of Louis' thoughts.

''Y-yes. Didn't take that long.'' Louis stuttered and went to sit down next to Harry, who placed his hand immediately on Louis' thigh.

''We will probably receive the results in five minutes. Until then we can do anything we want.'' Evan looked Louis straight in the eyes when he said the last sentence slowly. ''Suggestions?'' The doctor still looked at his patient.

Louis felt the grip of Harry's hand tighten, which made him place his hand upon Harry's. The blue-eyed man squeezed softly.

_I'm yours_

''Shall we talk about _our_ health instead?'' Even though it was a question from the curly lad, it felt more like a statement.

''Of course, why not? That's why we're here innit?'' Evan responded coolly, like he didn't just try to hit on his patient. The doctor turned his gaze to the other man. ''So, how have you been doing lately.''

Louis felt uncomfortable and that was an understatement. At this moment he wanted to tell Harry to shut up and ignore it. His boyfriend knew better.

''I've been fine I guess. Just a lil' bit stressed lately but I'm coping.''

''Ah okay, try to find some things to relieve yourself. Stress is never good. If you have trouble to reduce the stress, just come and find me. I have different ways to relieve stress.'' The doctor winked at Louis and then turned his attention to the other man. ''And how are you doing, Mr. Styles?'' The last sentence of the doctor was told in a scoffing manner.

''I am just fine Mr. Green. Just a little bit irritated right now.''

''Why is that Mr. Styles?'' The doctor smirked.

''Because you-''

Before the Curly lad could finish his – probably rude – sentence, Donna interrupted with the test results.

''Hey, Doctor. I have the results right here.'' The nurse handed the piece of paper over to the doctor after that, she left the room. The doctor scanned the text really fast before he smiled.

''Congratulations, Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Styles. You're pregnant.''

The world stopped. Louis didn't know if he should be happy or sad. He knew what Harry had been promising all the time now, but would he really live up to his role as a father?

Would Harry really be there for him- no them – if things got rough?

Would Louis be a good doctor?

Was the baby even okay?

The doubts made their way through Louis' body, messing his mind up.

A heavy hand of Harry on Louis' shoulder woke the latter up from his thoughts. Louis didn't even notice he had been zoning out.

''Are you okay, Mr. Tomlinson? Should I get you a glass of water?'' Evan asked. The man stood up from behind the desk to check Louis' eyes with a small flashlight. He sighed in relieve.

''I think I'm gonna take him outside for a minute. Just to let him breathe some fresh air. We'll be right back.'' Louis heard Harry say in the background. Even when the doctor checked him, Louis didn't feel...present.

Harry and Evan kept talking but he didn't hear anything.

All the time Louis thought he was prepared for whatever news he would receive but this reaction was something else.

After a while, the two boyfriends made their way outside and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry too and started crying. Loud sobs from the back of Louis' throat made their way past his lips.

Harry kept whispering sweet words in Louis' ears and waited until the sobs and whimpers died down.

''Why are you crying? What are you thinking about, love?''

Even through the quiet whimpers, the nickname made Louis smile. He remembered the first day when he said 'love' to Harry. The latter was confused and cheekily commented about giving each other pet names.

It made Louis' heart swoon with love.

''M-My thoughts 've been bugging me.'' Because of his emotions running high, Louis' Northern accent became more prominent. ''I-I think t-that I'm overwhelmed or something.''

''No, I think you're scared. Do you think I'll turn my back or something? That you'll do this on your own?''

''That's one thing among other things.'' Louis whispered. He felt ashamed to confess that like he didn't trust Harry, which he decided o address.

''Don't get me wrong, Haz, but I'm just scared okay? I can't help it. When something as serious like this happens, I just think of all the possible risks. And that causes doubts. Not only at me but also to the people I trust, including you. I'm sorry .''

Louis felt Harry unwrap his arms to cup his cheeks.

''Don't be, Lou'' Harry pressed a warm kiss on his lips. ''I will always be there for you and our baby. I'll be honest, this was a blow in the face for me too. But I know that I'm not gonna run away from this. I'm not like...some people. I love you, I really do and I wanna be there. I want to hold your hand through every stage of obstacle we're going through. That is not only my job as a boyfriend but also a job as a father.'' Harry's thumbs wiped the tears that fell from Louis' eyes away.

''We both haven't planned this and our relationship is as crazy as it gets, like us. But,'' Harry grabbed Louis hand and placed them onto his chest, right where his heart beats. ''Here is the place where I feel the love for each other. The place where I feel like this is meant to be. It might sound sappy, but the heart wants what the heart feels. Love.''

Not even a second later, Louis couldn't control himself and threw himself at his boyfriend. Lips locking in a familiar way and Louis' hands travelled to the back of Harry's neck, not wanting to let go.

Minutes passed when the two broke apart. A string of saliva connecting their lips. 

''Idem.'' Louis whispered with their heads pressed together.

Harry chuckled. ''You know that we're not at work, right?''

Louis nodded. ''Yes but it's our way to say it.''

It made Harry chuckle at the silliness of his boyfriend. He pecked Louis' lips and, ''Ditto, love.'' They kissed again until it was really time to get back to the doctor.

''Come on, we need to go back. The doctor wants to ask us a bunch of things and make an echo to check on the baby.''

Louis nodded and followed his boyfriend back into the hospital.

_Little did they know that somebody was watching them from afar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos?  
> Leave comments I really like themmmm :)


	21. Chapter 21

‘’Hey, you’re back!’’ 

The voice of the doctor broke through the comfortable silence of the two boyfriends. They locked their fingers together once they entered the room, to share their love and strength and carry the burden of the news together. 

‘’Yes, we both needed the fresh air.’’ Harry responded. Louis noticed a bed in the corner of the room, which wasn’t there before. Probably for him since Harry mentioned an echo or something. 

‘’I get it. Are you okay now Loui- Mr. Tomlinson? Excuse me for using your name.’’ The doctor apologized politely. 

‘’It’s okay, you can call me by my name. It’s fine.’’ Louis smiled. The man felt Harry squeeze his hand which made Louis look up to him. 

The blue-eyed man saw his boyfriend fuming with anger. 

He didn’t know that Harry was jealous. Or he did, looking at the previous events with Jake. 

‘’Okay, Louis. You can sit down because we have a lot of information and questions that should be answered.’’ 

The next half hour was filled with questions mostly about their health, symptoms of the pregnancy, medical family history and what kind of diet Louis should continue. 

‘’And now we’re going to see the baby!’’ Evan exclaimed excitedly. A little too excited for Harry though. 

‘’Could you please lay on the bed and pull your shirt up?’’ The doctor asked half-heartedly. Evan rolled a big screen towards the awaiting furniture and waited on his patient. 

Louis shrugged and did what he was supposed to do. When he took his place on the bed, he pulled his shirt up and waited with Harry by his side. 

‘’I’m going to butter up this belly of yours with a really cold gel and then we’ll be able to see with this machine,’’ The doctor held a kind of remote-y thing with a flat surface, ‘’how the baby is doing.’’

Louis nodded. The blue-eyed man couldn’t deny the feeling of excitement in the core of his chest. His fingers found their way to Harry’s and the two men held tightly on to each other. 

‘’I love you.’’ The three words were like a magical spell from Harry’s lips. At made Louis’ heart dance and sing with love. Louis said the words right back, without a doubt, with a look of determination in his eyes. 

_ I will never let you go _

The cold feeling of the gel broke the loving moment of the two boyfriends. Louis hissed and Harry looked worried. 

‘’It’s not supposed to hurt, right?’’ the curly lad asked worriedly.

‘’I do not dare to hurt Mr. Tomlinson, far too precious for that.’’ Evan said while looking at the blue-eyed lad. He placed the machine on his belly and rubbed the gel evenly while looking at the screen. 

Louis felt his boyfriends hand tighten on his hand and knew from experience that when Harry’s eyes twitched in anger or annoyance, he was going to say something that made the other person feel bad or something. That’s what happened with Lucas a few months ago. 

‘’Look! What’s that?’’ Louis broke the awkward vibe. He squeezed Harry’s hand and pointed at the screen with his other hand.

A tiny black circle was visible on the screen. In that black circle – the amniotic sac – was a small grey blob that was supposed to be the baby. 

‘’You’re very smart, Louis. Most first-time parents don’t even know where to look!’’ Evan praised his patient. 

‘’I have a lot of siblings…’’ Louis mumbled while looking at the screen. His hand itched to touch the place where the machine was rubbing. The place where he saw his baby. His little baby. 

Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Louis squeezed Harry’s limp hand, which made the former look up. 

Louis saw tears across the rosy cheeks of his boyfriend. 

Good. Louis wasn’t the only one crying then. 

Louis pulled Harry by his hand and when his boyfriend was at eye-level, the blue-eyed man grabbed his face to kiss him. Their tears mingled and it made the two men smile. 

‘’It looks very nice.’’ The doctor stated while he measured the embryo.

‘’What do you mean?’’ Harry asked. Louis noticed it was the first normal question that Harry asked. 

‘’I mean that the baby is healthy and big enough for its age.’’ 

The two didn’t know what to say. Louis was about to confirm his baby was healthy when Harry whispered something in amazement. 

‘’He’s gonna be our little bean, our little peanut.’’ 

Blue eyes met with teary green eyes. 

‘’Don’t cry, love. You’re gonna make me cry too.’’ Louis squeaked. He held Harry’s hand in a vice grip, anxious to let him go. If he let go, the dam of his unshed tears would break too. 

‘’I think you’re pregnant between four or five weeks. Your due date is around the fourth of March. Do you want pictures?’’ 

Evan was so busy with estimating the embryo’s age, he didn’t see the two upcoming parents almost crying of happiness. The doctor saw that the two did not hear him and decided upon himself to print out four pictures. 

The doctor handed Louis a towel to clean off his stomach and left the room to retrieve the pictures. While the doctor was away the boyfriends locked their lips for a moment. 

The realisation overwhelmed Louis, especially when Harry started crying. He was having a baby. They created a new life and they were going to be responsible for it. 

Harry wiped Louis belly clean of the clear substance and moved them to the two chairs on the other side of the room, to distract himself from crying again. The two started whispering sweet nothings to each other while they waited for the doctor to return. 

‘’We created a little peanut, Lou. How is that even possible?!’’ Harry awed.

‘’Well, when two persons like each other ver-‘’ 

‘’I know what we did.’’ Harry interrupted Louis with a big smile. 

Louis found it adorable that Harry fawned over the fact they were having a baby. It made the stress lessen around the fact they were actually creating a little human life and Harry would get cold feet. 

‘’Are you sure you don’t want my sex ed lesson, Harold?’’ 

Harry cackled and short after that sound, he clasped his hands over his mouth. ‘’Did that sound come from  _ me _ ?’’ The two men laughed until Evan interrupted their moment with a handful of pictures. 

‘’I’m back with the pictures!’’ The doctor handed them a total of four pictures. Harry took the photos from the doctor, since his blue-eyed angel’s eyes were glued on his belly. 

‘’I sent a subscription to the pharmacist for vitamin pills. Take on each day and keep eating healthy. Avoid red meat, raw fish, alcohol, smoking and drink a lot of water. If you have any kind of cramps or if you’re suffering from blood loss in the following eight weeks, please call me. If you have any questions you are allowed to call me. You can plan our next appointment at the front desk.’’

Harry thanked the doctor and hoisted his boyfriend up to leave the room. Even though Harry thanked the doctor, Louis felt Harry’s uneasiness and annoyance. 

The whole way to the car was silent, each man in different thoughts. 

Goddamn.

Louis was pregnant. 

When the two sat down and drove around, Louis asked a question that burned on the tip of his tongue from the moment they heard they were expecting a baby. 

‘’Haz, do you think we can drive to my mother? We are having a lil’ break anyways, so…’’

‘’Yeah, why not? It’s eleven in the morning so with all the packing and all, we’ll arrive around four?’’ 

Louis didn’t believe that it was so easy to get Harry to agree on something. It might be because Harry knew Louis had to tell his family he was pregnant. 

‘’But Lou, are you sure you going to tell your family so soon? Don’t get me wrong, I know how important family is to you.’’ The curly lad asked. 

‘’My mother would be so disappointed if I kept this from her. I understand this puts a lil’ pressure on you because you’ve never met her in person, so if you say no, we won’t go.’’

Harry parked the car in front of their house and turned his attention on his boyfriend, who was looking a bit insecure. 

‘’I don’t think it’s a bad idea, actually. But I do think that we should celebrate today together. I get that you’re family s important and my mother and sister would’ve been disappointed too if I keep this from them, but I think it’s also nice to send a heads up to your mother. You told me that you have a lot of siblings and it nice for your mother to prepare herself.’’

Louis moved to kiss his Harry.

‘’I think it’s a brilliant idea, babes.’’ 

The two exited the car and walked the short distance to their home.

‘’Let’s celebrate.’’

\--

The two boyfriends were panting from the exhaustion of the amazing sex they just had. The blue-eyed boy laid on Harry’s chest while he stroked his fingers down the broad muscles. Harry, on the other hand, held his boyfriend while stroking his fingers up and down and pressing kisses on Louis’ temple.

‘’Haz?’’ 

‘’Yeah?’’ 

The men were whispering to keep the peaceful silence they were experiencing in a long time. 

‘’What did you mean with ‘I’m not like some people’? You said that when I was having my- breakdown at the doctor.’’ 

The quiet filled the peaceful space again. Nobody said a word. Louis didn’t want to pressure his boyfriend and Harry didn’t want to scare off Louis.

‘’You don’t have to tell me. I don’t wanna pressure you to tell me something.’’ Louis whispered and reached up to press his lips on Harry’s. 

It was quiet for a few moments until Harry interrupted the peace with his baritone-like voice.

‘’I will tell you, no worries. We will be having a baby, family information is important, yeah?’’ 

Louis chuckled and pressed a feather-light kiss on Harry’s chest. ‘’Unless you feel uncomfortable. And I don’t want anyone to feel pressured to tell private things. Even though we took some things very fast,’’ Louis laughed quietly. ‘’we need to take some things slowly, like getting to know each other.’’ 

‘’I know but this is important.’’

Harry pressed a kiss on Louis’ temple before he started speaking. 

‘’My mother and my biological dad were high-school sweethearts. They’d met each other when they were sixteen and my mother just turned seventeen. They were awfully in love and had my sister when my mother was twenty. Both my parents had a job and lived together in a tiny house. That’s why they thought they would make it. Regardless, the fought a lot until Gem was around four or five months old. My father wouldn’t help with the baby and the house chores and if he did, he would complain all the time. He was a lazy couch potato and when he left to ‘work’,’’ Harry rolled his eyes when he emphasised the last word. ‘’He would stay out all night and left my mum to take care of their house and Gem.’’

‘’That’s horrible.’’ Louis had no words for this but kept quiet after his little comment. 

‘’When my sister turned three months, my mum packed my dad’s clothes and kicked him out, it was stressful because not only did she had to take care of a three-month-old baby, she had to take care of the finances alone, too. Her job as a teacher at a primary school wasn’t enough to support herself, the house, Gem and cover all other extra costs.’’ He kept moving his fingers on Louis’ arm to keep his emotions at bay.

‘’My dad was furious. My mother thought he was angry about the fact he was being kicked out, but the opposite actually. He was angry about the ‘expensive’ clothes my mom put in a bag and he also accused my mother of having another boyfriend.’’

Harry turned his head to seek eye contact with his boyfriend. ‘’I hope that you know my mum didn’t have a boyfriend.’’ 

Louis nodded his head in affirmation. He knew how busy it was for a mother with a new-born. His mum had four more pregnancies after Louis was born and he helped with each of them. A little less with the last one because his sisters were already there and old enough to help. 

‘’Anyways, the month in which my dad got kicked out, my mom had to get back to work too. So, she dropped of Gem at our Nan’s, who agreed to look after her whenever she had to work. My mum was grateful of course, but also very embarrassed. My father was the one who was supposed to look after their daughter. 

My nan did not care and helped until my mum and dad finally made amends. One day my father knocked on my nan’s door and said he was sorry and realised he missed everything out. Obviously, my nan and my mum didn’t believe him. Eventually, my mum gave him a chance. It was fine until I was born. He acted the exact same way he did when my sister was a new-born and that was the last straw for my mother. 

We hadn’t heard from my dad until Gem was seventeen and I was sixteen. There was a man that claimed to be our father when my sister and I came from school. I can remember that my mum was livid. She kept screaming to my father about how he couldn’t choose when to play daddy and that he was being a coward. I was shocked because I was sure I hadn’t seen that man before in my life and that’s why my mum told me the real story about my father. I was very confused and emotional – partially because I was a teenager of course,’’ Harry chuckled. ’’but the moment my father told me that he didn’t want to see us ever again, my world turned upside down. 

You would think that I was overreacting since I didn’t know that man and I had never spoken to him before, but to know that my biological father told me in my face that he never wanted to see me again and that I’m worthless, hurt me deeply.’’

It was quiet. Louis’ mind was gathering words that explained his emotions – his sadness, but he also did not want to seem emotionless. 

Freakin’ pregnancy hormones already.

‘’Anyways, from what I have learned, is that I don’t want to see him either and that I never want to be a coward like him.’’ 

Louis was still quiet, trying to keep his tears at bay. ‘’I- I don’t have words for this. It- it explains your behaviour a lot – why you reacted like that when I told you not to be mad. I-‘’

‘’I can never be mad for something- something beautiful – that we created together. I will never be like him and if I ever slip up, you have the permission to slap me.’’ 

The statement made Louis chuckle. Only Harry would say this. 

‘’I won’t, babe. Violence is not needed, communication is key and it  _ will  _ be hard sometimes, but we’ll learn.’’ Louis reached up to kiss his boyfriend on the lips and it might have led to round two. 

\--

‘’Hey, mum! How are you?’’ 

_ ‘’I’m fine boobear and to what do I own this pleasure at this time of the night?’’ _

Louis laughed. Normally his mum called him, but this time it was different. ‘’Don’t be so dramatic, ma.’’ 

_ ‘’Dramatic? What do you mean? I always call you.’’  _ His mother laughed and Louis relished in the strong and pleasurable feeling of love for his mother. He can’t deny that he missed her. Sometimes he regretted working all the way in London.

‘’Well, good point. I will try to call you more often. And I’ve got a question…’’ Louis opened the window to expose his upper body into the midnight air. It was almost the end of summer and Louis was able to feel the change of temperature for sure. Harry was still asleep because of the amazing sex they’d just had. Today was a good day. 

‘’What are you doing this weekend, starting from tomorrow?’’

It was silent on the other end of the line which made Louis turn quietly to the bedroom to take a blanket from the end of their bed. He looked at his sleeping boyfriend for a moment and tiptoed back to the open window of the living room. 

_ ‘’I was going to say that I would be working this weekend but the girls requested for a movie night and a nice dinner so I took this weekend off…’’  _ It was quiet for a moment before his mother’s voice almost made Louis drop his cigarette from his mouth.  _ ‘’Loubear, come home, please? We miss you so much!’’  _

The pleading tone made the blue-eyed man feel guilty. Between the shit going on his life, Louis hadn’t found the time to visit his hometown. Only calling his mother now and then. 

‘’I was planning to ask mum, but I have a request. Can I-‘’

_ ‘’Yes! Yes, you can take Harry with you. Drive safe, boo! I’m gonna sleep now so I won’t be tired while I prepare everything. Goodnight and I love you!’’ _

“I lo-‘’ Louis didn’t even have a chance on saying the words back before he heard the tone of the call ending. It made him laugh, the eagerness of his mother always amazed him. She always outdid herself if she was determined to do something. 

Louis wrapped the blanket tighter around his body, trying to keep the warmth in the blanket. He thought about how he would regret this in the morning, he was still up while he still had to pack for their trip. That meant that the two men had to get up very early. Louis wasn’t a morning person. 

The blue-eyed man was so lost in his thoughts that he shocked to feel warm arms around his upper torso. Harry’s arms were so warm, he felt it through the thin blanket. The warmth made Louis lean back, chasing the pleasant temperature.

‘’Hmm, baby, I thought I was being silent’’ Louis hummed. He felt kisses being pressed along the length of his neck and shoulder. 

‘’You were. I just missed you in bed. I was cold all alone.’’ Harry pulled Louis inside the living room to close the window and then he led them to bed, where they closed their eyes as soon as their heads hit their pillows.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter :)

The three-day-vacation at Louis’ parents was splendid. Louis’ sisters and brother were all over Harry. They adored his hair and Harry always played along with everything his siblings came up with. Even when the two older sisters, Lottie and Fizzy, started with their ‘torture interview’, Harry just played along. ‘’Harry is an honest man’’ The two sisters concluded. 

The relationship between his mother and his boyfriend was no different than the time they spoke on the phone. Apparently, Harry had been phoning Louis’ mum a few times a week. His mother and Harry hit it off at the very start of their trip. They did groceries together, cleaned together, cooked together. Louis hardly saw his boyfriend that weekend, nevertheless, he did spend a lot of time with his siblings. 

  
One morning, at breakfast, the two boyfriends announced the pregnancy, Louis’ mom started crying and lecturing Louis about responsibilities and Arthur, Louis’ step-dad, just walked away. That part of their getaway wasn’t sunshine and rainbows (for his siblings it certainly was good news, seeing that they would be aunts and uncles). 

  
Harry wasn’t able to concentrate on lunch and dinner and no one was able to calm him down. Not even Louis. Arthur was gone for almost the whole day until he arrived home just past dinner. Harry bolted down the stairs, pulling Louis along. The curly-haired lad tried to explain this wasn’t planned (which was definitely the wrong choice of words for Arthur), however, he did confess his love for Louis and that he wasn’t planning on leaving. 

  
It took Arthur a night to sleep, some assuring words from his wife and a few words – possibly threats – with Harry at breakfast and it was all okay again. Louis was glad and he spoke with his step-father, who cared for him most of his life when they had a few moments alone. A few tears were shed, but their love between the father and son was strong, which resulted and hugs and the blessing from Louis’ dad. This was what Louis wanted. 

  
When the two boyfriends arrived in their apartment in London, they were exhausted. It was Sunday, still two weeks before they would start work again. Their Sunday was nothing special. They did the laundry, watched movies, cooked dinner and went to sleep. It also consisted of a very happy Louis, since he brought another stash of Yorkshire tea from his hometown. He left his last stash at Jake’s and wasn’t planning on taking it back. He didn’t want to give the she-devil a reason to trample his existence. 

  
Monday was something else. 

  
Louis heard the doorbell and went to open the door in just some sweats and awful bed hair. Don’t mind him, it was nine in the morning. He hadn’t even had his morning tea yet. 

  
When the blue-eyed man opened the door (while yawning), he saw two women who looked similar to Harry with colourful umbrellas in their hands. The colour of their hair, the corners of their mouths when they smile, their small crinkles by their eyes, almost everything was similar. 

  
That’s the moment Louis realised who they were. 

  
Harry’s mother and sister decided to pay a visit.

  
‘’Oh…’’ Louis didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t even dressed, for fucks sake! ‘’Hello. You must be related to Harry?’’ It came out like more of a question than a statement. 

  
The younger woman nodded, probably Gem, Louis thought.

  
“Yes, we are. I’m his sister and this is my mother, Anne.’’ Louis looked at the older woman. There was no doubt that this was Harry’s mother. ‘’You must be Louis, right?’’ 

  
Louis’ name took the said man out of his daze. ‘’Yes, of course. My apologies, come in. Must be cold this hour of the day.’’ Louis moved aside, letting the women enter the warm home. 

  
‘’Please make yourself at home. Harry’s in the shower, but do you want some tea?’’ 

  
The women nodded and took off their wet shoes and jackets and scurried towards the living room. 

  
Before Louis went to make some tea, he made a small detour towards the bedroom to put on a shirt, fix his hair a bit and notify Harry of their guests. Luckily, Louis’ belly didn’t show yet. Then they would have his arse for explaining about their little miracle, something that needed to be explained by both boyfriends. 

  
‘’Haz, you need to get out now.’’ Louis slightly opened the bathroom, trying to keep the steam in the bathroom. ‘’We have some visitors.’’ 

  
‘’Louuuu, I’m washing my hair. You pulled it too hard when I ate you out, now it’s all tangled.’’ Harry’s voice was loud, louder than the sound of the running water. Their home wasn’t as big as Louis last residence, which ensured that Harry’s mother and sister heard everything. Louis sported a bright red colour on his cheeks. 

‘’Haz, your mother and sister are here!’’ Louis whisper-yelled. 

  
The water was being turned off. ‘’What?!’’ The gravelly voice of Harry still echoed in the bathroom.

  
‘’Harry, keep it down, please. Just- hurry up!’’ 

  
Louis closed the door and tried to go to the kitchen. But when you walk to the kitchen, you have to pass the living room first. Louis did try to move to the kitchen without looking at the direction of the two women but was being stopped by Anne’s voice. 

  
‘’He’s got quite the mouth, always got himself in trouble for that.’’ His mother laughed. ‘’It was his lover and his enemy at the same time. In combination with his charm, Harry is always able to get what he wants.’’ 

  
Louis froze. 

  
‘’That’s the way how he has me now.’’ The blue-eyed man blurted. 

  
Fuck!

  
Why would he say that? 

  
Now he had to explain what had happened. 

  
‘’Really, enlighten me then.’’ Harry’s sister seemed eager to hear the story. How her brother finally settled down. 

  
‘’Let me make some tea first, then I will explain everything. Hopefully, Harry will be able to join us then.'' Louis smiled and practically ran to the kitchen, trying to avoid the mess he just created. 

  
He started the teapot and opened the cabinets to look for better china. He had to impress the family somehow. While he waited for the water to boil, he heard the voice of Harry fill the space of the living room. The rasp of Harry’s voice always made Louis swoon with love. Aside from his emerald eyes and his chocolate brown curls, Harry’s deep voice was also a big reason why Louis even decided to listen to the lad. 

  
‘’Hey, you okay?’’ Harry waltzed into the kitchen while Louis was still daydreaming about Harry’s features. Since Louis was already thinking of his features, the image he’s seeing did nothing to hide his love and lust for the man. 

  
Harry’s chocolate brown curls were wet, hanging just below his shoulders. His green eyes were more prominent due to the colour of his wet hair. His lips were pinker, more kissable. His-

  
‘’Lou? Are you okay?’’ Harry asked again, pulling Louis out of his daydream.

  
‘’Huh? Oh, yes, of course.’’ Louis turned around to grab a plate, distributing different teabags on the plate and putting a few sugar cubes in the middle of the plate. He felt arms wrap around his torso. 

  
‘’Why is my sister so invested in knowing our story about how we’ve met?’’ The blue-eyed man felt a soft pair of lips right against his ear shell.

It made Louis shudder. 

  
‘’They heard you talking about- uhm, our events last night,’’ Louis blushed crimson red, again. ‘’We were talking about your mouth. I might’ve slipped up and said that we are something because of that mouth of yours.’’ Louis’ speaking volume was low, hopefully preventing the others from hearing him. 

  
‘’That mouth of me, made you mine.’’ Harry grabbed Louis’ crotch and pressed a fast kiss to his temple, trying to dodge the blue-eyed man’s elbow. 

  
‘’Harry! Try to be civil when your family is here.’’ The playfulness in Louis’ tone indicated that he wasn’t really angry. Louis tried to hide the fact that he was actually very nervous. He had never spoken to Harry’s family before as Harry did to Louis’ family. So Louis was scared.

  
‘’It will all be okay, my love. They won’t bite and if they do, I won’t let them, because that’s my job.’’ Harry bit Louis’ earlobe and grabbed a plate to bring it to the living room, where his family was seated. Harry was always in a playful mood after sex, which meant that Louis had to tame the beast inside his boyfriend and to put his best foot forward for his family at the same time. 

Difficult tasks. 

  
‘’Haz, wait a moment.’’ Warms fingers wrapped themselves around Harry’s arm. ‘’How are we going to explain our relationship, how we met and all that?’’ 

  
Louis looked genuinely worried about the truth. Don’t get the man wrong, he wasn’t ashamed. Louis believed that this was meant to be, but Harry understood his story because he was right there. Harry knew how Louis felt, all his thoughts about the situation and Louis was bad with words. He could try to explain their situation, but afterwards, he always had the feeling that he wanted to say more or explain better. That unsatisfied feeling always gnawed at him.

  
‘’We just gonna explain it, then we have nothing to hide and then we can get over it. That is how we’re able to explain our little miracle.’’ 

  
‘’Okay, you’re right. I love you.’’ Louis reached to press a long kiss on the plump lips and loosed his hold on Harry’s arm. 

  
‘’Love you too.’’

  
Once the water was boiled, Louis took the teapot to the living room and sat down next to Harry on the small sofa. The shorter man poured water in the cups and waited for someone to start a conversation. 

  
Damn, this stress before Louis even had his first cup of Yorkshire. 

  
‘’Gem, could you pass me the sugar?’’ Louis pointed at the plate with the sugar cubes.

  
‘’Gem?’’ The girl smirked. ‘’Who told you my name?’’ 

  
Louis blushed crimson red now. This whole family made him blush every damn time. 

  
‘’Harry told me a lot about you and he mentioned a ‘Gem’ every time. I just assumed that it was your name.’’ Louis said confidently.

Louis might be bad at explaining shit, but he didn’t want people to see him as someone who didn’t get his facts right. He held his steaming teacup between his small hands, trying to hide his confusion behind the china. 

  
It made the girl laugh.

‘’And all the time I thought you’d forgot about me!’’ She directed her attention on Harry. ‘’You always call mum instead of me!’’ 

  
Louis chuckled too. From what he experienced until now, ‘Gem’ loves to make people flustered. 

  
‘’But really, what is your name?’’ Louis asked. He decided to speak up because the man doesn’t like to be kept in the dark. 

  
‘’Gemma.’’

  
‘’Precious stone.’’ The blue-eyed man whispered.

  
‘’Are you trying to lick my arse so I’ll like you?’’ The blonde girl pushed.

  
Harry’s mother smacked her on the shoulder, trying to still the upcoming storm that her daughter was causing. 

  
‘’No, I am not. Don’t even wanna do that. I was just stating a minor fact. My sisters and I liked to look up the meaning of a name. We might’ve seen yours a few years ago. We thought of the names of our last siblings.’’ Louis clapped back in a polite way. ‘’Besides that, I think your name is beautiful…not trying to lick ya arse, really. I’m playing for the other team.’’ The blue-eyed man laughed and winked at the girl. He sipped at his warm beverage and watched Harry doing the same.

The latter winced and it made Louis silently chuckle. His every-morning beverage numbed his tongue a long time ago. 

  
‘’You passed.’’ Gemma said. It made Harry and Louis look up in confusion. Even Anne was confused.

  
‘’What do you mean?’’ The curly-haired man asked.

‘’Your boyfriend passed my boyfriend check.’’

  
‘’A boyfriend what?’’ Louis asked since it was about him. It made him sit closer towards Harry, trying to plaster himself along Harry’s side which made the latter put his arm around the blue-eyed beauty.

  
‘’A boyfriend check. That way I’m deciding if you are suited for my little brother and you passed. You are smart, beautiful, witty and totally out of Harry’s league.’’ 

Louis but his bottom lip until it was white, an effect of the pressure his teeth were applying to his bottom lip. He tried not to but he couldn’t help stopping the belly-hurting laughter that tried to escape his mouth. It didn’t help that he felt Harry’s shoulder also moving with laughter and Anne trying to keep her liquid in her mouth. 

  
This was too funny to stay serious. With all his boyfriends, serious or not, siblings or not, he never met someone who was this crazy, yet so funny. 

  
‘’Really?! A boyfriend check. I mean, what are the standards?’’ Louis asked between his laughs. 

  
‘’Yeah, I wanna know too since I didn’t even know that you had that!’’ Harry wheezed. 

  
‘’I just made it up. When I saw your precious boyfriend, it was like I’d known him all my life. Just tried to challenge him to see how he reacted and it was the cherry on top.’’ Gemma winked. ‘’I don’t even know you, Louis, but I know that I like you already and it didn’t click like that between me and Harry’s exes…that was a compliment by the way.’’ 

  
The compliment boosted Louis to do his best but he felt Harry tense under his body when Gemma mentioned the exes part.  
Well, Louis wasn’t there to judge because he had a handful too.

  
‘’Why don’t you tell me how you two have met?’’ Anne interrupted. The tension travelling through Harry’s body was instantly channelled through his arms on Louis’ body. This was the heavy part, explaining how he cheated and ensuring the women that he won’t cheat on Harry. 

  
Twisted.

  
‘’Since I’ve done it last time, it’s your turn now.’’ Louis kissed Harry’s cheek.

  
‘’I swooped him off his feet in front of his boyfriend.’’ 

  
Louis’ face paled. What the fuck did Harry just cause. He hoped that his boyfriend would vaguely describe their first ‘encounter’, he just grabbed Louis by the bullocks and left the latter to explain their weird emerged relationship. 

  
‘’Harry! It wasn’t like that.’’ Louis sat straight again, all the contact except for their legs, was gone. ‘’Christ, lemme explain it. You childish man’’   
Louis swatted him on his shoulder and Harry just shrugged and sipped at his tea.

  
The irritated man ignored the wide eyes and the calm behaviour – in the tense atmosphere – of his boyfriend. ‘’Well, Harry did speak the truth but it wasn’t anything like that.’’ So the explaining began, the hardest part of everything. Louis tried to explain everything he went through, what pushed him to make decisions and he explicitly told the women that he didn’t want to cheat, he hated cheaters, but Harry figuratively swooped him off of his feet.

  
‘’It was an emotional rollercoaster, but I made a really good decision.’’ Louis looked up at his boyfriend with heart eyes and leaned in to kiss him shortly on his lips. Throughout their story, he moved back in his ‘Harry cave’, which made Anne smile sweetly. 

  
‘’It’s a lot but sweet to hear that.’’ Anne stated. ‘’But how can you ensure that you won’t leave my Harry? What if another man swoops you off your feet?’’

  
It was a smack in the face, that was for sure. Louis did expect the question. He would also do the same thing with his children. 

  
Which made Louis think about his. Ah, his little miracle was safely snuggling in his belly. Louis put a hand on top of his stomach. 

  
‘’Jake and I were already in a very bad place. I was convinced it was another phase but after all the lying, cheating and also the feeling that we were out of love, I was just tired. That’s why I let Harry in. Just like I told you, I hate cheaters but I’d like to think that this was a very special occasion.   
And there will certainly be some bad times, every relationship experiences some nasty obstacles, but I believe that we will make it. I love him too much to let him go. Besides, Harry had to do quite his best to ‘swoop’ me off of my feet, didn’t yah?’’ Louis turned to his boyfriend with a smirk. 

  
Harry returned the sly smirk and kissed it away. ‘’I didn’t, you were a pool of mush at my feet.’’ 

  
‘’No, I wasn’t, you were.’’ The other brunette smiled. ‘’The first thing he said was that he was distracted by my beautifulness and then he asked me if that was even a word.’’ 

  
Anne and Gemma laughed. They probably knew the goofy manners of his green-eyed god and Louis had experienced quite two handfuls of his goofy and bold boyfriend. 

  
More reasons why he should love Harry Styles. 

  
‘’Typically my brother.’’

  
‘’Heeeeeeey! It just happened one time!’’ 

  
Louis laughed and took his chance to tease his boyfriend, even more, keeping the protective hand on his stomach. 

  
‘’I’m glad to hear that. I’m really happy that you found each other but, Louis, I can’t help but notice but why do you keep your hand on your stomach? You haven’t moved in a while now.’’ 

  
Louis’ body went rigid. Of course, throughout the whole back story of their…meeting, he didn’t move his hand.

One way to make it obvious he was pregnant.

He wasn’t ready for this but he needed to man up because in eight months their little miracle would arrive. Still, Louis was scared. He saw this as a bad first impression. Normally you meet the parents before you become them.

  
‘’No, you didn’t!’’ Gemma screeched at her brother. ‘’Did you knock Louis up already!’’ She put her cup on the table, despite her mother’s vain attempts to calm her daughter down, and made her way around the salon table to her brother and his boyfriend. 

  
The two men were nervous, even though they have told Louis’ parents already and they took it relatively well.   
Harry squeezed Louis’ shoulder. ‘’It was an accident, but we took our little bean with open arms.’’ Harry confirmed. His big hand joined the smaller hand of his boyfriend, linking their fingers together on Louis’ still flat belly.

  
Gemma grabbed Harry’s shoulders and shook him like she won the lottery, shaking Louis along.   
‘’Oh my god! I’m gonna be an aunt. Mum! You’re gonna be a grannie!’’ The blonde girl pressed kisses on her brother’s and Louis’ cheeks. 

  
Wow, Louis really passed her test. He’s receiving love already.

  
‘’Gemma, sit down now.’’ The stern voice of Anne interrupted Gem’s moment. She pouted but listened to her mother and sat down. 

  
‘’Tell me, how did it happen?’’ The excitement definitely didn’t die down in her precious mind. 

  
‘’Really?’’ Louis dared. He placed himself against Harry side, with their hands on his belly. ‘’Do you really wanna know?’’

  
‘’God, no!’’ Anne practically screamed. ‘’Gemma, stop asking these questions!’’ 

  
The blonde girl laughed. She probably did it numerous times.   
Harry stood up to make more tea and to make breakfast while his family kept talking in the living room.   
\---  
The following week, the last week of their vacation, consisted of sex and pillow talk. They got to know more about each other and themselves. They even talked to their baby, ignoring the fact he or she wasn’t able to hear noises yet. 

  
When the first day of work arrived, the two men were fully relaxed. They came out to their families about their relationship and the pregnancy, which caused a stress-free Louis and Harry now (not that Harry had any trouble with both of those things).

  
They arrived at work in the same car and parted their ways with a steamy kiss like they couldn’t get enough of each other. Like they spent a moment apart in those three weeks. 

  
‘’Idem’’ Harry whispered before they left the elevator.

  
‘’Ditto.’’ Louis finished with a small peck on Harry’s cheek. ‘’Don’t forget, don’t tell anyone until we know it’s safe. Only Niall knows because he was at my…er…realisation moment?’’ 

  
‘’Niall? You definitely need to tell me about that.’’

  
Louis laughed ‘’Of course. We’ll meet for lunch in the secret office.’’ When the elevator beeped, the two men created a respectful distance between them and parted their ways for their own workspaces, not without a quick wink.

  
The pregnant man immediately looked for his blond-haired friend, who was in their brand-new office. Louis was glad he shared his office with Niall and not alone, he’d get bored alone in a big office.   
It wasn’t long until Louis saw Niall spinning in his brand-new chair.

  
‘’Long time no see!’’ 

  
‘’Louis!’’ Niall stop mid-circle and bolted towards his friend. He hugged the blue-eyed man before he started talking. ‘’How are you? Am I gonna be an uncle already? I missed you so fuckin much, Ireland is so boring without you. My mum didn’t even scream at me, once!’’

  
Ah, the last few years, every single time Niall fled back to Mullingar, his hometown, Louis joined him. And damn, those people can drink and party! The two friends were always knackered and stupidly drunk to even remember their way home and when they eventually (after a lot of singing, laughing and stumbling) reached Niall’s home, they always got reprimanded by Niall’s mum. 

  
Those were the times and now he had to give it up for his itty bitty baby. 

  
‘’I’m coping, you? And yes.’’ 

  
Niall loosened his arms around his best friend. ‘’I’m fi- What?!”

  
The blonde released a silent scream, which more sounded like a squeak. ‘’You aren’t pulling my leg, are you?’’ 

  
Louis shook his head in denial and started smiling. He placed his hands on his stomach to make his point. ‘’We found out a few weeks ago. We already told our parents, wasn’t a total disaster.’’ Louis felt how Niall placed slobbering kisses on his cheek. He almost thought Niall was the baby here. 

  
A knock interrupted the happy moment between the two friends. 

  
Lucas. 

  
Instantly, a scowl appeared on Louis’ face and apparently on Niall’s too. That sly devil. Louis really thought they were cool at first but Lucas showed his true, ugly colours and Louis certainly didn't like them.

  
‘’Congratulations on your new office. Looks good.’’ The devil smirked. The sarcasm dripped off his voice, even a deaf person was able to hear it. 

  
‘’’What do you want?’’ Louis spat. He just wanted Lucas to leave his damn office. Damn, that felt good to say, ‘my office’. 

  
‘’I just heard about your little hospital trip.’’ Lucas chuckled humourlessly. ‘’It’s gonna change your life, innit?’’ The ugly devil left his office when he said those last words before Louis could even respond. He turned on his heels with a scoffing laugh and silently closed the door. 

Louis' scowly face fell and he paled. Nobody was supposed to know yet. 

  
How the fuck does he know? Nobody but Niall and Harry knew he was pregnant. This can’t be true. Harry wouldn’t tell anyone, would he? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021 yall!

‘’Did you tell anyone about the pregnancy?’’ 

When lunchtime came around, Louis bolted with – Niall hot on his heels – towards the secret printing office where he agreed on meeting Harry. Once they’d arrived at the office, Louis saw his Greek god sitting at the table with his phone in his left hand and his sandwich in his right hand.

The green-eyed man looked up in shock at the loud voice that interrupted the peaceful silence. 

‘’What?’’

‘’You heard me, Harry!’’ Louis was seething with anger. Not because of Harry. It was about Lucas. If Harry wanted to scream off the rooftops that they were going to be parents, be Louis’ guest. He didn’t care. 

The only reason why they hadn’t told anyone (except for Niall) yet, is because it was still the first trimester. Anything could happen at this point and the two parents did not want to jinx their chances. 

Lucas just needed to mind his own business. If he actually knew about the pregnancy at all. Lucas never mentioned the specific reason behind the hospital trip. 

‘’I wouldn’t dare, baby, why are you so angry?’’ The curly-haired man raised his lean body from the chair and took the few steps to the entry of the office, where his seething boyfriend and his blonde best friend stood. 

‘’That fucking prick,’’ Niall started. His voice was laced with anger and it was scary. ‘’Harry didn’t tell anyone, that fucking bastard‘s trying to get under your skin. For fucks sake. The only thing he’s supposed to do is bring Liam’s coffee and sort out some papers. Why the fuck is he even meddling with someone’s business?’’

Louis agreed. The pregnant man made his way towards his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Harry’s torso, his way of trying to apologize. Louis tipped his head somewhat higher and kissed his boyfriend’s lips. ‘’I’m sorry I screamed at you,’’ Louis pecked Harry’s lips again. ‘’And that I accused you.’’

‘’Just talk, baby. Then we’ll figure it out, I still don’t get what happened.’’

‘’Why are you having a make-out session in my office?’’ Zayn waltzed into the secret office with a sly smirk on his face. He held a tray of food in his hand, probably from the cafeteria. 

‘’Since you are the boyfriend of the big boss, doesn’t mean that you own the place, prick.’’ Niall shot. The blonde man playfully pushed the raven-haired man aside and stuck his tongue out. 

The movement caused Zayn to push his blonde friend back. ‘’You dork. Why did yah do that?’’

Niall laughed and made his way towards Harry’s lunch. He grabbed Harry’s chair and sandwich and took a large bite out of. 

‘’He took my lunch, didn’t he?’’ Harry whispered against Louis’ lips. The latter hummed and smiled. Of course, Niall took his first shot at the food – that wasn’t even his. 

The two boyfriends made their way to their seats and Zayn followed. 

‘’You guys, still didn’t answer my question.’’ The raven-haired started. Zayn took his sandwich in his hand before he took a big bite out of it. 

Louis and Harry shared a nervous look. Should they tell him?

It wasn’t that they didn’t trust Zayn, it was already a good thing that he was able to keep this office a secret from his boyfriend. But what they first said, they didn’t want to jinx their chances. 

But on the other hand, Niall knew it too and Zayn was here from the start. He knew everything already. Besides, Louis planned on telling Liam today because he had a few pregnancy symptoms already, one being fatigue. The blue-eyed man was hoping on working less and focussing more on his pregnancy and mental health. 

Louis nodded at Harry, having the right to make a final decision. 

‘’Zayn, I know that you don’t like to keep big secrets, aside from this office, from Liam. But unless you say no, we won’t tell you. And before you say anything, I was planning on telling Liam today, so you only need to keep it a secret for a few hours.’’

They boyfriends looked at the raven-haired man. He was contemplating because he hated secrets – he made sure Louis and Harry knew it on the day of the big fight. 

‘’Do you promise?’’

‘’Promise? What?’’ Harry asked.

‘’Louis, Harry, just tell him already! Zayn, I promise you: this is the best news you will ever hear!’’ Niall talked with a mouth full of bread. 

‘’Niall,’’ Louis groaned. ‘’Don’t speak with your mouth full.’’

‘’Yes, mum.’’ Niall smirked. 

Zayn looked at the blonde’s face, which said enough already. ‘’Louis,’’ he breathed with a neutral face. ‘’You are pregnant, aren’t you?’’ 

To say Louis and Harry were surprised was an understatement. They didn’t think Zayn was that fast with guessing things – although, it might’ve been the leprechaun’s reaction.

‘’Yes.’’ Harry stated. 

It was quiet. Zayn put his sandwich back down on his plate and took a little sip of his apple juice. His face expression was neutral, which made the two boyfriends nervous. 

What was he thinking? 

The silence made Louis nervous and insecure. He knew everything was fast but love has no limit, right? At least, that’s how Louis felt and he came to terms with it. 

‘’Congratulations.’’ There was no excitement in Zayn’s tone, no emotion. This should be happy news, but Zayn was good to hide his – probably judgemental – opinion. The two boyfriends didn’t know whether they were happy with his words of endearment, or not. 

‘’Zayn. I’m sorry, man, but what are you thinking?’’ Louis loved Harry’s boldness. Harry didn’t like to beat around the bush, he wanted to know. ‘’Thanks for the congrats, by the way.’’

‘’Honestly, I  _ am _ very happy for you guys, but how am I supposed to keep  _ this _ a secret from Liam? And isn’t this a bit fast?’’

There, the bomb finally exploded in Zayn’s head. This was the question Louis was looking for. He was actually surprised Niall didn’t ask those questions. Louis’ cheeks were starting to get rosy, something he did not need right now, because he believed that it made him vulnerable. 

Another thing he didn’t want to be. 

The pregnant man looked at his partner. ‘’Haz?’’ 

The green-eyed man heard the small plea from his boyfriend and pressed a kiss on the temple of Louis’ head. 

‘’Thanks, you should know we really appreciate that.’’ Harry started. His hand was looking for Louis’ under the table. ‘’You both know that Louis and I found each other in…weird circumstances. You guys, with Liam too, have been here from the beginning until now. The end is nowhere nearby,’’ Harry squeezed Louis’ hand while he continued. ‘’I have made some mistakes and the way I’ve taken Louis from his boyfriend wasn’t exactly the right thing to do. But you know now that once I’ve put my eyes on the prize, I won’t lose sight of it. It isn’t an excuse for my actions but rather an explanation. 

The thing is, I love Louis and I won’t let him go, especially since he’s carrying my baby. Our baby was definitely not planned but is not a mistake. As a partner, I will love my boyfriend and as a father, I won’t only love my child but step up for my responsibilities too. It might be fast but there aren’t enough words to explain that this is right.’’ 

When Harry was finished, Louis was in tears. The hormones were already evident in the pregnancy. 

‘’Jeez, I didn’t know I was able to cry while eating.’’ Niall mumbled with teary eyes and a mouth full of Harry’s stolen sandwich. 

Zayn secretly wiped his eyes before, ‘’I’m proud of you guys.’’ 

The raven-haired man stood up and walked to the lovers. The man embraced the lovers in his thin arms and squeezed them lovingly. 

‘’Hey! You’re forgetting me!’’

\--

Louis heard the ‘ding’ sound of the elevator. It added more to his nerves already. He was nervous because he was about to confess his pregnancy (which was, again, unplanned) and he was about to reduce his working time. 

Liam had expressed multiple times that Louis and Niall were his best assets a company could have. So Louis was terrified of Liam’s reaction. 

When the blue-eyed man saw the big wooden door, his heart started racing. He raised his fist and knocked softly on the door, ignoring the black one that was next to it. He didn’t need Jake or Lucas to ask more questions on why Louis was upstairs. 

‘’Come in.’’ Liam’s voice boomed. For someone who Louis was friends with since high school, it surprised Louis that his heartbeat raised even more. 

Louis opened the door and stepped into the room. He saw that the interior of Liam’s office was changed. The few sofa’s and loveseats that were scattered around the big office, were ordered in a logical place. More of them were at the window where Zayn was following some online class of his culinary training. 

Speaking of Zayn, he was looking at Louis with a knowing look, focussing his look back on his teacher. Louis closed the door and made his way to the seats in front of Liam’s desk. 

‘’Hey, Li. How are you?’’ Louis played with his thumb under the clear glass. 

‘’I’m fine. What can I do for you?’’ Liam clicked a few times on his mouse before he gave Louis his full attention. 

The blue-eyed man took a deep breath. ‘’Yeah, I wanna talk to you about something. Do you have time?’’

‘’Of course! Always for my best employee.’’ Liam smiled. ‘’Do you want to talk alone?’’ Liam looked at Zayn for a moment. 

Louis shook his head but those words made the weight on Louis’ shoulder heavier. Louis needed to find a way to get some courage and there was only one way to get it over with.’’

‘’I’m pregnant.’’ Louis didn’t go around the bush. It was either a whole story and the truth or the truth and…the truth. 

It was silent. The silence made Zayn turn down the volume of his laptop. 

Liam turned to his boyfriend for a moment. ‘’Did you know this? Is this why you suddenly had school coming up?’’ 

Zayn shrugged and focussed on his class with a sly smile. Partly to avoid an argument and partly to make the two friends continue. 

The blue-eyed man was shocked. He expected Liam to attack him or something. Not Liam asking his boyfriend if he knew first. Louis smiled nervously and confused, which made him speak up.

‘’What has this to do with Zayn?’’ Louis asked. 

‘’Oh, nothing. He’s been doing weird all day and he wouldn’t tell me. This is the weirdest thing I’ve heard all day, that’s why I asked him.’’ 

Louis didn’t know how to respond to that. He looked even more confused.

‘’Oh!’’ Liam suddenly screamed. ‘’I didn’t mean it like that! This is great news! Congrats, mate!’’ Liam walked around his desk to hug his high school and now pregnant friend.

Louis relished in a happy moment together with his friend. ‘’Thanks, mate.’’ 

The pregnant man was relieved his friend responded that well. He expected Liam to lash out or something. He as, after all, the responsible one, always worrying and thinking about the future. It’s somewhat positive to have such a friend but it could be very annoying. 

That’s why Louis expected the question,

‘’Does Harry know this? Isn’t this a bit soon?’’ Liam asked with a concerned face. 

The question made Louis laugh. He couldn’t believe that there were so many people expressing their concern for him and their baby. Like he hadn’t cried and stressed – correction: still stressing – about this already. Louis had to admit, with the constant reassurance of Harry that they would make it  _ together _ , the stress didn’t have such a strong grip on his life and mood again. 

‘’Yes, he knows. We both thought that it was a good idea to tell the people we love the most. The pregnancy is still a bit early, almost nine weeks now. This is not planned, obviously but we’re keeping our baby.’’ Louis explained. 

‘’I’m very happy for you guys, don’t get me wrong, but don’t you think that this is irresponsible to take your relationship to the next level? Again, don’t get me wrong. I’m honoured that you’re telling me this, but I’m just concerned about you guys and Jake.’’ Liam said. He sat down in front of Louis, not behind his desk but at the chair on the right side. The boss tipped his head to the side. ‘’Does Jake know?’’

Louis expected these kinds of comments coming from Liam. He was, after all, the responsible one in their group. It made Louis feel judged but then again, Louis knows that Liam doesn’t mean to be judgemental. The brown-eyed man just wants to see his friend living their best life. If it was for Liam, he would give up his freedom to help his friends with everything. 

‘’Of course not, I don’t want anyone to know until I’m struggling to hide my belly. I know that things for Harry and me are moving fast. Especially since I moved in after a few months and that we’re expecting a baby. We’ve talked thoroughly about this because we both think that this is going fast but sometimes life throws things at you and we have to deal with it.

Besides that, our idea of telling everyone until we’re ready is already failing because we think Lucas, that fucking prick, knows already. I don’t know for sure, but he said that my hospital trip was gonna change my life. He didn’t express that he knew about the baby.’’ Louis rolled his eyes. Lucas was a fucking leech. 

‘’I’m glad that you talked about it. If you ever need me, I’m ready to help. Thank you for telling me this, I’m very happy that you’re expecting.’’ Liam leaned forward to give Louis another hug. ‘’I’ll make sure to tell Lucas that he has to respect people’s boundaries. He’s damn good PA, but he can be fucking annoying. Last week he just walked in on Zayn and me…err…making out,’’ Liam pulled at his collar. A gesture of awkwardness. ‘’and he started laughing like he didn’t just interrupt our moment. The fucker didn’t even leave, I had to send him out. If he wasn’t my PA, I would’ve fired him already.’’ Liam huffed. 

The boss made his way to the small refrigerator to grab a bottle of water and two cans of coke. He called Zayn and threw one can to the raven-haired man and gave the bottle of water to Louis. 

‘’Water?’’ 

‘’Yes, Louis. You’re pregnant.’’ Liam shrugged. He opened his can and took a big gulp. 

Louis huffed but took a sip of the cold water anyway. ‘’I agree that Lucas is a prick. I’m able to ignore him, though. I just don’t like people meddling in my business. And I’m fucking happy that Jake isn’t acting out or something. I haven’t seen him in a while, actually. How is he?’’

Louis didn’t mean to ask that question. He needs to think before he speaks, damn it. He fell out of love with the ginger but his health still concerned the blue-eyed man. The last time Louis broke up with him, Jake’s health was really bad. 

‘’I think he’s heartbroken but he’s doing fine. Maybe he accepted it this time,’’ Liam shrugged. ‘’He has been loading himself with work and he doesn’t come out of his office that much. Whenever I see him, aside from his lack of sleep, he seems fine. He eats fine too.’’

‘’Oh. Good to hear I guess.’’ Louis nodded slowly. This was a bit awkward, which made the blue-eyed man change the subject. ‘’Oh, Li, I did have a request. I know the pregnancy is still a bit early but I wanted to ask you a favour before it’s too late.’’

‘’Ask away.’’ Liam hummed. 

‘’I’ve been suffering from some pregnancy symptoms, lately and I wanted to ask you if it’s possible to work less.’’ Louis explained. He hoped for the best. 

Liam was quiet. His face was unreadable.

‘’Liam, stop stressing the pregnant man out. Give him a break.’’ Zayn said from the corner of the room. He shut his laptop and made his way to the two friends. ‘’Yes, Louis. Liam is totally fine with it and we have Harry and Niall for back-up. Just tell him what you want and when and Li will make sure of it.’’ Zayn finished with his arms around Liam’s shoulders, leaning on his boyfriend. 

‘’Look at you. Trying to take over my company.’’ Liam said fondly. He pulled Zayn’s arm to give him a kiss. ‘’Yes, Lou, just tell me when and I will fulfil you wish, your Majesty.’’ Liam laughed. 

It made Louis beam. The fact that Niall, Liam and Zayn had his back made him happy. It felt like a step further in the future.

‘’It’s just that I can’t work on all big projects anymore. And if I’m gonna do it, I can’t stay late anymore. It makes me feel tired to be here at nine o’clock in the morning again. If I do small work, I have no problem with working that early until five-ish, you know?’’ Louis explained. He wondered what Liam’s reaction would be since Louis and Niall are the ones who run big, important projects. 

‘’Very well. Can we make a deal then?’’ Liam asked. 

It made Zayn pinch the flesh on Liam’s shoulder. ‘’Zayn! Wait a moment! It’s a normal deal!’’ 

‘’It better be. You don’t mess with pregnant people.’’ Zayn stated. He let go of Liam’s skin to make the man talk. 

Louis didn’t know Zayn was so protective of him. It made the blue-eyed man believe that Zayn really cared about him, not because Louis was Liam’s friend. It felt like Zayn really belonged here.

‘’If my boyfriend stops taking over my company and hurting my precious skin,’’ Liam fondly glared at the raven-haired man still hanging around his shoulders. ‘’I wanted to say that, although it’s a bummer, I understand and it’s fine if you do the small work. My little niece needs her beauty sleep and energy from her momma.’’ Liam winked. 

It made Louis smile and roll his pretty, blue orbs. Of course, Liam wants to put a gender on his little bean. 

‘’I do think that Harry is fit to take over those kinds of tasks and I trust the guy to do his work right. Can you show him?’’ Liam asked. 

Louis nodded. He was happy that Liam agreed and besides that, Louis would do anything for his friend. ‘’Yes, of course. I’ll start first thing tomorrow.’’ 

He hugged Liam and Zayn before he left the office to break the nice to Harry. He closed the big, wooden door behind him and bolted to the elevator. He didn’t want to risk Jake seeing him here.

Luckily, the elevator doors opened and Louis stepped in. The pregnant man felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and took the device in his hand. 

**_ Aubrey Price (02.48):  _ I know everything, homewrecker. I will DESTROY you.  **

Louis felt a chill travelling through every bone of his body. Did Aubrey know about the pregnancy? What did she know?

Louis heard a faint bang coming from Jake’s office. He saw Lucas walking out with wrinkled clothes and messy ‘bed’ hair. The PA was busy closing the zipper of his trousers and to button up his shirt. 

Louis quickly punched a button to close the door, trying to escape before Lucas saw him. Unfortunately, the universe was against him, because the two men suddenly had eye contact. Louis' heart pounded heavily in his chest, he was almost sure Lucas would’ve been able to hear the pounding. However, the shock wasn’t prominent on Louis’ face, he wasn’t the one to show his weakness that easily. 

Lucas smirked before the doors closed in Louis' face. 

The pregnant man was astonished about the fact Lucas was true to his words. The words were lingering through Louis’ head like it was yesterday. 

‘ _ This gives me a chance with the cute ginger’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been absent since the end of October and I want to apologise for that.  
> I suffered from a small writer's block and even started on a new story. 
> 
> I promise to update more frequently!


End file.
